Spirited Away:Because of You
by Genie2130
Summary: Chihiro is 13 years old. Her parents act cold towards her,blaming Chihiro for arriving late for the move. Chihiro has had enough pain and decided to find a way to keep Haku's promise to her. She goes on adventures,and meets new spirits along the way. Please read to see what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Spirited Away Because of You Ch 1:Have Had Enough: The door slammed. In came a 13 year old girl with

a blank expression and long ponytail swinging,tied with a glittering purple hair tie. She trudged into the

kitchen and slumped into a chair. Her mother,Yuuko, said coldly,"What's your problem now,Chihiro?

Isn't it enough that everyone avoids us because you were wandering around for four days?" Chihiro opened her mouth to retort, but she was sure that her mother would call her crazy if she heard even one word about the spirit world.  
***Chihiro closed her eyes and calmed herself down by replaying her most hopeful memory,a promise

made three years ago. A 10 year old girl asked,"Will we meet again someday?" The 12 year old boy

next to her with dark green shoulder length hair replied,"Sure we will." The girl asked one last

question,"Promise?" The boy smiled a little and nodded,saying,"Promise."

***Chihiro played it back three times and her blank expression finally revealed a glare then a forced

smile. She said with forced cheerfulness,"Bye mother and tell farewell to father as well." Yuuko blinked

and shrugged,maybe thinking that Chihiro was going out for a walk. However ,she actually didn't know

that Chihiro was never going to see her parents again.

***Chihiro took a small breath and after a few seconds,she walked out of the blue house,not bringing

anything ,walking forward,and not even stealing a glance back. While walking,Chihiro's heart thumped.

Chihiro then made a promise to herself. It was to be cheerful to everyone and everything,even though

it will be forced.

***After this self-promise,Chihiro started running. She soon made it to the tunnel. Chihiro smiled a

genuine smile before going in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:Identity: Through the tunnel,Chihiro felt wind flying through her hair. When she reached the end,she saw the beautiful view of the spirit world. She walked the same path like three years ago. She saw the food stands and her stomach growled. Chihiro gritted her teeth ,remembering that she had not eaten breakfast nor lunch nor dinner. Basically,she didn't eat for 24 hours straight. Chihiro's stomach growled again. Chihiro shook her head and slapped her stomach. She kept walking until she reached the bridge.  
***When Chihiro was at he bridge,she saw smoke,but no workers. She decided to stop her fake smiling until she actually found something to smile at.  
***Chihiro didn't want to see Yubaba yet. She decided to go to the boiler room first. This time,when she ran down the stairs, she managed to swerve to the right before slamming the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door to the boiler room. When she went in, she saw Kamajii preparing herbs. Chihiro then gaped at the sight of a boy next to him. The boy was about 15 years old. He had dark green shoulder length hair, wore blue pants, and a white shirt over them. Chihiro instantly recognized him as Haku. She frowned and wondered,"Why is he still here? I thought he quit being Yubaba's apprentice." She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard and saw Haku stand up. She hid behind a wall,not wanting to be seen by him yet. However,her small hopes were crushed when her elbow brushed abainst the boiler machine which let out a hiss. Soon, Chihiro was pulled into the air. She landed on the floor in a lying position. When she looked up,she saw Haku towering over her. It didn't look like he recognized her because he said in a low and threatening voice,"Who are you?"  
***Chihiro gaped and her expression turned into a glare. Her hand twitched. but she suddenly remembered her promise. She plastered on a forced smile she was practicing for a while and said a little cheerfully,"Why hello, Master Haku. I am just a human that visited three years ago and is visiting again to stay here permanently and also in hopes of completing a promise." Then,her hand moved quickly to push and slap Haku away from her. Haku immediately had Chihiro's wrist in his grasp. When Chihiro's face turned back into a blank expression, she stared into Haku's eyes,showing no emotion. In Haku's eyes,though, she saw happiness and guilt. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a small door slamming. It was followed by an old man's and woman's happy cry,"Sen!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3:Reunions and Smiles: Chihiro turned her head to the left (because Haku was still pinning her) and saw Rin grinning at her. Rin's grin vanished though when she saw the position Haku and Chihiro were in. She looked furious and shouted,"Get off her,dragon boy!" Haku obeyed and let out a hand to Chihiro. Chihiro hesitantly took it and then smiled forcefully at Rin. She said,"How nice to see that you,Kamaji,and the sootballs recognize me but Master Haku doesn't." Behind Chihiro, Haku's eyes widened when Chihiro said his name like that. However,she continued . She said,"I am going to go to Yubaba now,alright?" Rin's mouth opened after Chihiro said this. It was also due to the shock of seeing Chihiro now becoming transparent. Haku's face remained the same as before. Rin quickly took out a candy meant for the sootballs. Chihiro quickly took it and before leaving,she took Kamaji's lunch to him. They just hugged without exchanging any words. Their smiles and actions were enough.  
***Chihiro walked out, not talking to Haku. She was disappointed and angry that he didn't recognize her. She thought,"At least he remembered our promise."

***When Chihiro walked towards the elevator,she saw workers staring at her. Some smiled while the new workers just covered their noses and continued working. Chihiro ignored the workers and quickly made it to Yubaba's office. When she arrived,she knocked,ignoring the doorknocker's insults and complaints. Chihiro smirked a little. When she was at the doorway,she felt a pull. Then she felt the familiar rush of nothing and then land. She groaned a little and thought ,"That's two times today!" She broke out of her thoughts when there was a cackle. Chihiro looked up and saw Yubaba,filling out some papers. She looked a little surprised to see Chihiro again but she said,"Yes?Do you want to work here again or did something happen to the old piggies?"

***Chihiro stared and replied,"My parents are fine. Actually,I would like to stay here and work for no charge." Yubaba's eyes grew big but she cackled again. She said the same thing three years ago,"Why in the world should I give you a job?" Chihiro kept her smile on and replied evenly," You took an oath to give a job to whoever asks. Also your contracts are difficult to break,for your workers are sometimes idiots and forget their names easily."

***Yubaba frowned a little at the last statement but she sent a contract slowly flying towards Chihiro. She said tiredly, "Sign and your name would once again be Sen." Chihiro nodded and quickly signed it. She was glad that before she came to the spirit world, she had a necklace on that spelled her name. ***When she gave the contract to Yubaba, Yubaba smiled evilly and gave Chihiro a day off to get used to the spirit world again. Inside though,Yubaba knew that the workers would complain about humans' stench and that the human would forget her name soon .  
***Chihiro took the elevator and went to the bottom floor. She was greeted by some workers, most cheering but others, sneering. Chihiro ignored the cold greetings and smiled a little to the workers. Soon,the crowds grew silent when Haku walked up. They bowed to him and Chihiro found herself bowing back. However, a hand grabbed her wrist and Chihiro soon found herself being pulled away by Haku.

***Chihiro was backed up against the wall by Haku. She tried to push away but Haku remained still. He quietly asked,"What are you doing here? Did you think about your family first?" Chihiro froze and stopped pushing. She was stiff for a while and then finally answered," I am here to fullfill a promise and to escape my painful life. I did think of my parents. They are part of the reason why I am here."  
***When Haku heard this,he leaned in closer and touched his forehead to hers. He replied,"I am sorry about your suffering. You are allowed to stay and now our promise is partway completed." Chihiro's heart jumped when he said this and she started relaxing. However,something still bothered her . She suddenly asked,"Why are you still here? I thought you were supposed to be gone." Haku listened to the questions silently and said back to her,"I'll explain later. I have to go." Chihiro nodded a little to his response. Haku then waved to her and walked away.

***However,after he left, she felt another grab,this time with more force. Chihiro staggered and when she regained her posture,she looked up to see three yunas which were glaring at her. They backed Chihiro against the wall and the one in the middle said coldly,"Why were you with Master Haku?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4:Hidden Feelings: Chihiro stared at the yuna who asked the question. The yuna got furious and said,"Answer the question or we will make you!"

***Chihiro sighed out loud and shook the hand off. She replied with a forced smile,"I knew him three years ago. We made a promise and I came here to complete it. I was the one who gave him back his name and saved his life." The yuna's eyes widened but she screeched," Liar! Who do you think you are?" She made a signal with her hand and the other yunas ganged up on Chihiro. One kicked her stomach, which made Chihiro recoil in pain. The other ripped her hair and the one in the middle, which Chihiro assumed was the leader, just sent flying slaps to Chihiro. When they finished, they left Chihiro curled in a ball. They walked away laughing like hyenas.

****Chihiro glared at them and tried to stand up,but fell back down. When she even brushed her fingers over her bruises,she had to wince or cry out a little. Chihiro shook her head and pulled herself up. She went back to the boiler room.

****When she arrived, Kamajii was too old and too busy to notice Chihiro's feelings. Rin was not available and the only ones who could actually notice were either the sootballs or Haku. Chihiro frowned thinking what Haku would say if he knew that Chihiro was hurt. She inwardly shook her head and decided to keep it to herself. When she bent to say hello to the sootballs, she winced at the immense pain coming from her ribs and her head. The sootballs kept working but while they carried coal, they drop it "accidentally" to wave and jump on Chihiro.

****When they do so,Chihiro giggles, which causes her to cough and hug her ribs in pain. The sootballs start squeaking but Chihiro reassures them by smiling a little. Chihiro just decides to go to sleep early since she is going to have to work tomorrow. However,while she was stumbling a little up the stairs, she met Haku. When Haku was staring at her, Chihiro realized that he was still Master Haku. She bowed to him lowly,even though she winced. After she was done bowing,she stepsided him. She stopped walking when Haku grabbed her hand. She asked,"Is there anything I can do for you,Master Haku?" Haku just replied," Follow me. You are to come to my room."

***Chihiro shrunk back in surprise but quietly followed him. She looked around in fear of seeing the three yunas. She breathed a sigh of relief which Haku noticed and stiffened at. Haku kept holding her hand,even though they were in the elevator and walking in the corridors.

***When they finally made it to Haku's room, Haku chanted a few foreign words and the door opened. Chihiro looked around and noticed that the walls were white and the floor was blue-green. After a few seconds though, she felt Haku's hand slip away. She heard him ask,"What's wrong Chihiro? Are you in pain?" Chihiro was surprised that he noticed so quickly,but she shook her head in order not to worry him. Haku inhaled sharply at Chihiro's reaction and growled,"You are hiding something from me. I would try my best to help you in any way. Just please tell me what's going on." When he finished talking,he was met by one of Chihiro's forced smiles. Chihiro replied,"Nothing's wrong. I just need to sleep and get ready for work tomorrow." However,after her sentence,she winced. Haku noticed and grabbed both of Chihiro's hands with one hand. He pinned her to the wall and Chihiro immediately replied angrily,"Who did you get so much practice from in order to pin me to the floor or the wall?"

***Haku smirked a little at her reaction and said with a cool voice,"So you finally reveal how you truly feel. I noticed that you were putting on a disguise like me. I also noticed that you are in pain." After Haku said this, Chihiro turned a little pale. She took a deep breath and said quietly,"Yes, I was forcefully smiling so people won't worry. However,I can't tell you how I got this pain." She let a few tears fall and was about to fall from her pain located in the ribs ,but Haku caught her and while doing so,he kissed her.

^^^Please review people. I am sorry if there are some parts you are bothered with,but soon,the "best friends" would realize their feelings for each other. Thank you for reading ^^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Guardian: Haku and Chihiro broke apart after a few seconds. Chihiro's eyes were filled with surprise and her fingers brushed her lips. She then realized that she fell and looked up at Haku,who was holding her waist. Chihiro pulled away gently and stared at Haku,who was a little pink and flustered. Chihiro was shocked at his expression because she has never seen it before. She burst out laughing which immediately sent her coughing.

***Haku stiffened and unexpectedly carried Chihiro to his bed. She remained still and when she was lying on the bed,she found that she couldn't move. She thought for a few seconds and finally lashed out,"Haku! Break this binding spell now!" Haku's face remained one with no expression. He slowly pulled up her shirt,making sure not to reveal any erotic parts. Both Haku and Chihiro blushed,but Haku was more horrified than embarassed. What he saw were blue bruises on her ribs and there were some scars as well. He asked angrily,"Who did this to you?" Chihiro shrank back,a little frightened at his voice. She didn't answer. Haku realized that his voice was loud and he gently asked again,"Chihiro,what happened?"

***Chihiro shook her head and Haku was surprised at her reaction. He sighed and decided to ask again later. Right now,he needed to cure Chihiro's wounds.

***He sent for bandages and medicines. When he applied it to Chihiro's stomach, Chihiro winced and let out a few fresh tears. He was in pain himself,watching Chihiro suffer. He looked at her face closely while applying the bandages and noticed that Chihiro had grown to be quite beautiful in the past three years.

***Chihiro's dark brown hair was longer,still tied wih the same hair tie. Chihiro's orbs were still the same chocolate brwon color,but they were now filled with sorrow and pain. Chihiro lost most of her baby fat and her cheeks also lost the red blush. Right now,she looked better than most humans,having a normal complexion.

***When Chihiro cried out a little,Haku snapped back to reality. He put his hand over her and removed the binding spell. He also put on a spell that healed bones faster,even though it would probably weaken him in return. Lastly,he placed a sleeping spell on her to regain her strength. It will last until Haku removes it.

***Chihiro quickly fell asleep and Haku slipped out of his room. He locked the door from the inside as well as the outside. This way,the only one who can go in and out was Haku. Haku walked down to the boiler room and thought of a plan to find out who did this to Chihiro.  
***When he arrived,he saw Rin and Kamajii talking already. When Rin saw Haku she leaped up and asked,"Where's Sen?" Haku frowned and said," She is in my room reasting. She has many bruises and scars." Rin gasped and shouted,"What did you do to her dragon boy?" Kamajii,who heard the whole converstaion asked,"What happened,Haku?" Haku sighed and said,"I don't know but I swear I didn't do anything. This is why I need your help. Chihiro refuses to tell me how she got hurt. How about you guys look around to see if anything strange is happening?"

***Rin listened intently and Kamajii brushed his beard. Kamajii replied first,"I am too busy and would like to help,but I am sorry. The sootballs can be spies and still work though. Separate groups will be sent out and they will still work so the spell won't break." The sootballs squeaked angrily and excitedly,angry that people would think of hurting Chihiro,and excited that they would be able to help.

***Rin replied next,"I would do anything for my sister."

Haku nodded at their replies,bowed to them,and walked back up to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6:Caught: Rin finished her daily chores. She decided to spend her spare time looking for any suspicious culprits. She soon heard gossiping and leaned her ear towards an empty hallway and heard one voice say,"I bet that stinky human is now lying on a bed,feeling sick and hurt." Another voice said,"I hope Master Haku doesn't find out about how she got the wounds." The last voice said,"Oh the dreamy Master Haku is smart enough. However,if that human tattles,she will be in for more pain."

***Rin heard this and gritted her teeth. She pulled her sleeves up,ready to knock them out,but a hand grabbed her arm and the strong grip pulled her away. When Rin looked up,she saw Haku staring past her with cold eyes. Haku said in a low voice,"They'll pay for this." Then,he looked at Rin. Rin glared and said,"Why can't I do anything?" Haku replied coldly,"They are part of the reason why Chihiro is suffering. I have to punish them alone." When he looked down at Rin,Rin saw frightening murderous eyes. She gulped a little and nodded. Soon,Haku walked past her and to the trio of yunas. Rin watched closely and heard the yunas squeal.

***Haku asked,"What are your names?" The yunas grinned like idiots and replied excitedly,"Migu,Kakkou,and Kakkoun." Haku kept talking,"Do you know about the human that arrived here?"

***They nodded and the one in the middle,named Kakkou,said,"She lied about knowing you and restoring your name. She is such a puny brat. You deserve more and you shouldn't talk to her about you spend more time wih us?" Haku bristled as she kept talking. His temper must have finally snapped because he suddenly turned into his dragon from. Migu and Kakkoun shrieked but Kakkou just watched with admiration. Haku growled at them and slapped them with his tail. All fell back and Rin struggled not to laugh aloud. She kept watching,getting interested.

***Haku turned back to his original form. He snapped,"I will make sure to fire you. Chihiro did not tell one lie and she deserves better actually. And one last thing,she is not puny because she is stronger and more beautiful than all you three combined."

***At the last comment,all of them gasped and then,they broke out crying. They ran out of the batthouse. Rin watched them go and when they were out of sight,she finally came out of hiding. She started rolling on the floor,laughing. Haku watched her with amusement but he finally broke the laughter by saying,"At least they're gone now. I'll handle the rest here. Thanks for staying quiet,Rin."

***Rin stopped laughing and then grinned slyly. She said,"I heard that you called her beautiful and that she deserves better." Haku blushed but said,"Please keep quiet about that." Rin replied,"Or else what?" Haku sighed and said,"I can't think of anything. Just try your best to keep it a secret. Otherwise,your so called sister might get hurt emotionally." Rin finally nodded but said,"I'll tell her when the time is right." After this she went back to work.

***Haku watched her go and went back to the room again,feeling a darkness ready to hit him. He thought,"All of those spells must be making me exhausted now." When he arrived,he removed the spells. He saw Chihiro slowly wake up. When she opened her eyes, her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and looked away. Haku laughed at her reaction,the first time he laughed in weeks. Chihiro was surprised and stared at Haku,who was now smiling. She smiled along with him,but she then asked timidly,"Can I have some food?" Haku nodded and after summoning a bowl of rice,she finished it quickly. She stood up and was shocked to see that she felt better. She place the bowl in the sink and said to Haku,"I guess I can tell you what happened." However,she was met by a stange response. It was of Haku collapsing on the bed.  
&&&Note&&&The names of the yunas are abbreviations of the words ugly in Japanese.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7:Exhaustion : Chihiro was shocked that Haku fainted on the bed. She put him in a better position,trying not to panic. At first,she felt his head. It was a normal temperature. Next,she felt his pulse. It was slowly steady and Chihiro started to panic. However,she breathed some breaths and decided to drag him to Kamajii. She thought,"Yes,he should be able to help him!"

***Chihiro put one of Haku's arms around her shoulders. She got nothing but a little groan in return. She started walking slowly,struggling under his weight. She said out loud,"I am happy that you aren't that skinny anymore,but I hope you didn't pig out while I was gone!" She got no response about her joke and Chihiro started to worry. She walked faster,glad that the workers were taking a break and were at their dorms.

****Chihiro made it out of the bathhouse. Crossing through the garden,she finally made it to the stairs. She gulped very loudly and took one step at a time. The stairs creaked a little and Chihiro almost tripped over the step she broke three years ago. She glared at the staircase and thought,"They didn't fix it after three years?"

***When Chihiro finally reached the boiler room she was breathing heavily. Haku was still out of this world and he was hardly breathing. When she opened the door,she was met by a rush of hot air. She became more tired but she still walked on,hoping to cure Haku. She finally reached Kamajii,who was preparing herbs again. She finally let Haku drop on the platform. There was a small thud and no response,which made Chihiro a little frantic. She then regretted dropping Haku.

***Kamajii heard the thud and said like three years ago,"Sen,be careful." Chihiro looked up at him and asked,"What's wrong with him?" Kamajii crawled over and said,"It looks like he is exhausted about something. He is also gravely ill. It might be from overwork or some spiirt could've put a spell on him."

***Chihiro thought of Zeniba,but she was sure that Haku and Zeniba were on good terms now. She thought out loud,"How about asking Zeniba?" Kamajii nodded and crawled back to his drawer. He rummaged around and came across some papers. He said,"I have been saving these since you left. I hoped that you would come back someday." Chihiro grinned at him. (She is not going to force smiles that much anymore). She bowed to him. Before leaving though,she put her hand on Haku's forehead and whispered,"I'll see you soon." Haku responded by falling into a deep sleep and breathing evenly. Chihiro smiled and took one train ticket from Kamajii. She didn't worry about getting back yet.

***After and hour passed,Chihiro was at the sixth stop. She met the hopping lamp and she smiled at it. She followed it until she reached the cottage. The lights were opened,as always. Chihiro grinned a little when the door opened,followed by Zeniba and No-Face. Chihiro saw that Zeniba's arms were opened. Chihiro gladly went into them. After she broke away,she then hugged No-Face. Zeniba smiled and said,"Come inside."

***When they were inside,Chihiro looked around,noticing that things were the same as always. Zeniba broke Chihiro out of her thoughts when she asked,"So what brings you here dear? Did anything happen to your parents again?" Chihiro listened to her questions and then replied, "I came here to visit you as well as ask you about problems with Haku. My parents are fine but they don't care about me so I plan to stay in the spirit world." Zeniba's eyes widened but then she smiled. She replied by asking,"I am glad that you are here to stay. However,I do have questions about Haku. Is the problem about love or something else?" Chihiro blushed and said a little loudly,"Granny!" Zeniba laughed and asked again,"So which is it?"

***Chihiro thought for a few seconds and finally said,"He collapsed and I don't think that there are any problems about our love." She then paused and realized what she just said. She then stuttered,"Wait,it's not like we are in love or anything!"

***When Zeniba heard this,she cackled. After she finished laughing,she then turned back to being serious. She said,"If Haku collapsed,that is a very strange problem. He might be under the spell,but I am sure that he can break it himself. The only thing stonger than him is your love and my solid gold seal." Chihiro blushed again but she listened intently. Zeniba then said," If he doesn't come here in less than five hours,then the problem is serious. How about you stay here and see?"

***Chihiro nodded and Zeniba then instructed her to go to the spare bedroom. Chihiro obliged and went in. She lied down and began thinking about all the past events that have happened so far. It went by very quickly and soon,Chihiro was asleep.  
***After a few hours,Chihiro woke up. She was still groggy and didn't realize where she was. When she was wide awake, she quickly went outside. She saw Zeniba reading a newspaper while No-Face was eating a cake. Zeniba saw Chihiro and,"Don't worry. Wait for about five seconds. Only four hours and 59 minutes passed." Suddenly,a rush of wind blew the windows. Zeniba cried,"Ah what perfect timing." When Chihiro played back what Zeniba said so far,she giggled a little. She followed Zeniba to the door and when she opened it,Chihiro saw Haku in dragon form. She grinned in relief and ran over to hug him. She grabbed his snout and scolded gently,"Don't worry me like that ever again." Haku purred in response and then turned back into human form. Chihiro soon found out that she was hugging his face. Not caring,she threw her arms around his neck. Zeniba saw Haku's pink face and started laughing. Haku's face remained the same and then he gently removed Chihiro's arms from him. Haku bowed to Zeniba while Chihiro hugged her for one more time. Haku then turned into his dragon form. Chihiro hesitantly stared,still concerned about Haku' recovery. Haku beckoned her with his head. Chihiro sighed and gave in. When they took flight,Zeniba and No-Face waved to them until they disappeared into the cloud.

***While they were flying,and before they made it back to the bathhouse,Chihiro practically shouted,"I expect an explanation,Haku!"

&&&This chapter was long for me to type so please just read and not complain. It was 1000 something words.&&&


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8:Explanations: ^^^Recap^^^While they were flying back to the bathhouse,Chihiro practically shouted,"I expect an explanation,Haku!"

^^^Normal^^^ The flying dragon growled at her demand and started to fly faster. Chihiro gasped at his reaction and held on. She thought,"I wonder what's wrong with him. He promised that he would explain and now is the best time to listen,not to overreact!" She soon broke out of her thoughts when the dragon started to dive lower. Chihiro braced herself and then felt a rush of air. She was soon carried in the arms of Haku. Haku said,"We'll talk in my room."

***Chihiro nodded in reply and asked,"Can you put me down now?" Haku put on his emotionless face and said,"Not yet." Chihiro's eyes widened at his security ,but she kept quiet. While Haku was carrying her through the bathhouse,workers were staring. Chihiro felt awkwad and buried her face to hide herself. Haku didn't react and set her down when they reached the elevator. Chihiro breathed a little sigh of relief and they soon took the elevator to the top floor.

***When they arrived at Haku's room,Haku quietly spoke some foreign words (again) and the door opened. Chihiro walked inside and sat down on Haku's silk sheet bed. She asked quietly,"Haku,please answer all of my questions."

***Haku's face remained the same and he replied,"Ask me what you want to hear." Chihiro breathed in and fired her first questions,"Why are you still here and why are so many workers afraid of you?" Haku showed no expression when he heard this ,for he was good at hiding them,and replied,"I am still here because I have no where else to go. The workers are afraid of me because when I was winning my freedom back,I fought with Yubaba and I accidently killed some innocent workers. Chihiro,you noticed that the workers that insulted you three years ago are no longer here,yes?" Chihiro's eyes widened and she gasped,finally realizing that they disappeared. Her face showed of realization and whispered,"You killed them,didn't you?" Haku nodded once and he walked over to sit down next to her. Chihiro stiffened with caution but she soon said,"My last question."

***Haku nodded and said,"Go on." Chihiro quickly said,"Why did you collapse?" Haku sighed, showing exasperation and said in a low tone,"I performed many spells to protect you. I also had to control my emotions,such as the anger towards the three yunas that hurt you." Chihiro sighed when he said that he performed many spells for her ,but she stiffened when Haku mentioned the three yunas. She looked at Haku with surprise and fear and asked,"How did you know?"  
***Haku frowned and said,"I found out and don't worry,you won't see them anymore. They're gone." Chihiro let out a squeak and said in a high pitched voice,"Gone?" Haku 's head snapped up at her panicky voice and quickly said,"Not dead! They're just fired and they ran away when I insulted them."

***Chihiro breathed out a sigh of relief and said,"At least I won't get hurt again." She looked at Haku,who had a feeling of regret in his eyes. She sat closer to him and asked,"What's wrong?" Haku looked away and said in a very quiet voice,"I am sorry that I wasn't there for you. I failed in protecting you. You should go back to the human world. It might be safer there."

***At his last statement,Chihiro couldn't take it any more. She let a million tears flow. Then the next things happened in a blur. Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand and pulled her closer,immediately regretting what he said. Chihiro tried to pull away her hand away but Haku's grip tightened and when he pulled her towards him all the way,Haku kissed her.

&&&I was running out of ideas so I am sorry if this chapter is rushed or random. The end I thought of but I don't feel well today so I might not update for a little while.&&&


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9:Riddles and the Spirit of Life and Death: Chihiro tried to pull away her hand away but Haku's grip tightened and when he pulled her towards him,Haku kissed her. Chihiro's eyes grew bigger and she stopped breathing until Haku let go of her. He whispered,"I'm sorry. I take back what I said earlier.' Chihiro smiled,accepting his apology and forgetting about the kiss. However,when he saw Haku's slightly pink face,the event came rushing back. She blushed as well and said,I wonder what you see in me." Haku frowned at her statement but then said,"I guess you don't realize that you are amazing."

****Chihiro smiled a little at his complement but she still pondered about it. She then stood up and before she could think,she kissed Haku on the cheek and quickly walked out. She didn't see Haku's surprised reaction,but right now,she was too embarassed to think about what she just did. While walking around the bathhouse,she was stopped by Yubaba. The old witch screeched and said,"You have been slacking for the first few days you have been here! I should turn you into a pig this instant!" Chihiro saw that Yubaba was fuming,letting smoke puff out of her nose. Chihiro put on her best blank expression and replied,"I had business to do with Haku."

***When Chihiro said that,Yubaba grinned. She said in a low tone,"What happened to my ex-apprentice? If he is hurt,I will be finding you useful. It was all because of you that he regained his true power. However,if I even touch you, I bet Haku will use his power to exterminate me as well." After Yubaba finsihed talking, Chihiro let out a little gasp, not even knowing that Haku is now more powerful and possibly even dangerous. She walked away,ignoring Yubaba,and thinking while working.

***Chihiro was assigned the big tub with Rin. Rin laughed,not noticing Chihiro's mixed feelings and said happily,"Like the old good times, Sen!" Chihiro smiled a little and began scrubbing. When Rin went to get a bath token, Chihiro's calm face became of one of confusion. She asked a question that was bothering her since she was a little girl. She asked,"What is love?"

***There was a ring that interrupted Chihiro's thoughts and Rin came running in. She said quickly,"Hurry turn on the water! There is a very powerful and rich spirit coming! She is actually the spirit of life and death. Anything she touches can either flourish or die." Chihiro listened with interest,wondering how the spirit will look like instead of how dangerous it could be. Suddenly,there was a weird smell of decay,and Chihiro quickly covered her nose. She looked over at Rin and saw that she did the same. When they saw the spirit at the door,Rin quickly bowed,her hair whipping with her. Chihiro's face contorted with confusion and surprise. She did the same. The spirit standing before them was a woman,wearing a black and white robe. She had little flesh and many could see that her bones were sticking out. Chihiro looked with horror and worry. She soon ran to turn the water on. When the herbal water turned on,the spirit quickly jumped in,clothes and all. Rin walked out to get some food while Chihiro volunteered to stay and keep the spirit company.

***The spirit then spoke,"I am the spirit of life and death. I am surprised to see a human in the spirit world. Can you please help me by solving one question?" Chihiro nodded in response after hearing the quesitons being asked. The spirit smiled a little and beauty shone. Her beauty vanished though when she asked,"What can you break but not touch?" Chihiro thought for a few minutes and her face turned into one of hurt. She whispered,"A promise." When she said this,there was a bright light and the spirit of life and death appeared in front of Chihiro,grinning at her. The spirit said,"You have gave me back my true form by answering my riddle. I will give you a wish in return,Chihiro. Just answer one more riddle,and it will be yours."

***Chihiro nodded,still adjusting to what the spirit just said. Chihiro suddenly realized that the spirit knew her name. Chihiro opened her mouth a centimeter,but then closed it,waiting for the spirit to continue. The spirit smiled again and said,"Everyone needs this, it's great with an 'r' on the end but you're sad when the first letter goes away. What is it?" Chihiro smiled and answered,"Love."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10:The Past,Present,and Future: A glow engulfed Chihiro when she replied,"Love." The spirit then spoke,"My name is Maeko. I will now grant you one wish. Be careful what you wish for or there will be endless consequences."

***Chihiro nodded and breathed in. She then spoke,"I wish to become a spirit." There was a blue glow and then Chihiro stood there again,as if nothing happened. Chihiro looked at Maeko,who was frowning. Maeko said,"There seems to be a problem. You are already half spirit." Chihiro blinked and said,"You must be joking."  
***Maeko chuckled and said more seriously,"I am never supposed to lie. You are half spirit because of your ancestors. Do you wish to hear about it?" Chihiro whispered in return,"Yes." The spirit then transported Chihiro into a blank white surrounding. There was nothing that Chihiro could see,just her and Maeko. Maeko said,"Your great grandmother was the spirit of a small river. It was located in a park and humans and animals alike enjoyed it there. However,your great grandmother soon had to come to the spirit world when the prime minister of your city abolished the river to build a resort for human tourists. She married a human and your grandmother,Keiko was born. Keiko was a half human and half spirit. She soon married a spirit at the young age of twenty. She gave birth to your mother named Mai." Chihiro interrupted,"My mother and father are humans though! Their names are Yuuko and Akio." Maeko smiled a little and said,"I was just getting to that part. Should I carry on?"

***Chihiro nodded and Maeko spoke again,"Your mother was beautiful and elegant. She was a little clumsy and loved to help others. When she gave birth to you,an evil appeared in the spirit world. Wanting to protect you,she put you in the human world. Since you were part human,she didn't have to worry about you disappearing,since they were weak but also strong. You were sent to an adoption center and you were in a hospital,since you were just born. You were safe but tragic struck the spirt world. Your parents and grandparents died protecting the spirit world. The evil spirits were suitors jealous of your mother. They set out to look out for you,but you were safe and the spirits soon died out. And here you are now,being a river spirit and being a hafling. That is the ending to the story. Your present and future will continue it."

***Chihiro didn't respond to her statement yet. She was still intrigued and surprised about her past. She then grinned,realizing what Maeko said. She bowed and instead asked,"What will become of my wish now?" Maeko smiled and said,"You still have it." Chihiro stood in thought and instead said,"When the time is right,I will make my wish." Maeko grinned widely at her wise decision. She soon touched Chihiro's hair tie,which glittered brightly,and made Chihiro feel secure. Maeko,notcing this,said,"I put a protection spell on your hair tie. When you master your powers,the spell will wear off. See you soon, innocent child. Then,she disappeared in a puff of rose petals,which bloomed until it turned black and faded away. Chihiro stared for a few seconds and finally broke off into a silly grin. She quickly went back up to Haku's room,hoping to tell him about her past and what will become of her future. She also hoped to avoid awkwardness after what happened a few hours ago.

Chihiro made it to Haku's room in a few minutes. She breathed in a little and knocked. She heard nothing and then a gust of wind opened the door. She looked to see if anyone was behind the door. She shrugged and went inside,wanting to see Haku. Instead she heard a girl's hiss,"What are you doing in Master Haku's room?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11:Love Complications:^^^Recap^^^A girl's voice hissed,"What are doing in Master Haku's room?"

*** Chihiro blinked,being surprised,but she answered,"I can ask you the same thing."

*** The girl had blue hair in a style of pigtails. Her eyes were hazel colored and her figure was skinny but she was about two inches shorter than Chihiro.

***The girl glared at Chihiro and said,"I am in here because Haku is my lover. He is in love with me,Harumi,spirit of the Atlantic Ocean,and childhood friend of Haku. Chihiro blinked again but instead of shouting at Harumi's arrogant behavior, she just said in a monotone voice,"Where is Haku right now then?" Harumi kept the glare on her face and replied in a bored way,"I don't know. I am waiting for him to come up here." As if on cue,the door rushed open with a gust of wind. In came Haku,walking stiffly and wearing a steel expression on his face. When he saw Chihiro,he made a tiny smile. Haku then saw Harumi and looked like he was about to say something,but Harumi then jumped on him and yelled,"Haku!"

*** Chihiro watched in surprise. She stood and saw Haku gently pry Harumi off of him. Harumi then started saying,"Hey,I missed you!" Haku just replied,"It's a long story. How did you know I am here? And Chihiro,why are you here?" He stopped talking when Harumi started sniffing the air. Harumi's face made a scowl and she shouted loudly,"There is a very stinky human that wandered in here! Get rid of it Haku." Chihiro grimly looked at her and said coldly,"The 'very stinky human' is standing before you." Harumi turned around at the cold voice and sneered when she was Chihiro. Harumi laughed and said between snorts,"Why is a filthy,weak,and pathetic creature like you here? You humans destroyed my Haku's river. You should also be transparent by now,if you just got here."

***Chihiro narrowed her eyes and shouted,"All humans aren't like that! And also,I didn't disappear yet because I have been here before. You should stop that cocky attitude of yours,and I even bet you don't know 'your' Haku's real and full name!" Chihiro noticed that while she and Harumi were arguing,Haku was staring coldly with a frown on his face. His arms were crossed ,but when Chihiro said her last statement,Haku almost smiled. Chihiro stopped looking at Haku when Harumi shouted back,"I don't care about humans! And how dare you call me cocky! I also bet that you don't know Haku's name either!" Chihiro just sighed and prepared to walk out. However, a cold blast of water hit Chihiro's shoulder and she flinched. She kept walking,ignoring Haku's steps hurriedly following her.

Chihiro heard Harumi's surprised gasp,but Chihiro kept walking until she reached the bridge. She felt her cold shoulder and saw that it was purple. Chihiro shivered and clutched her shoulder. She felt a warm hand touch hers and a whisper that said,"Are you okay?" Chihiro immediately realized that it was Haku's voice and she nodded. She then spoke,trying to keep the shaking out of her voice,"I'm fine. How about you worry about the other spirit in the room? I will talk to you later and explain the reason why I was in your room." Haku stepped back a little,feeling a little hurt. However,instead of walking back,he said,"She was my childhood friend,but she is a fangirl now. She is more annoying than those three yunas I chased away. Please don't worry Chihiro,she is nothing more than a regular spirit who just likes me." At his statement,Chihiro laughed a little and said,"You make me look jealous. I understand though, and at least I know your real name." She turned around and smiled at Haku. She felt arms around her and saw Haku hugging her. He healed Chihiro's shoulder and kissed her forehead,which left Chihiro stunned for a few seconds. Haku turned around but before walking away,he said,"I'll meet you again later and we'll have time to talk." He gave Chihiro a grin before finally going back in the bathhouse. Chihiro grinned back but didn't notice a pair of murderous hazel eyes watching them.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12:Powers and Evil Scemes: Chihiro suddenly shivered. She turned around to see if anyone was watching her. Sadly,she did not see Harumi disappear. Chihiro then shrugged and decided to get back to work. While at work,Chihiro wanted to try something. Since there was no bath token,there was no water. Chihiro put her hand over the tub and focused on water coming in a ball form. Surprisingly,she saw a tiny ball of liquid come forth. She thought,"Is it sweat or water?" Chihiro sighed, deciding that it was just sweat. Focusing harder,she soon gave up. She heard a small snicker and saw Rin looking at her while leaning on a broom. Rin said,"Sen,what'cha doing? You can just get a bath token instead of staring at the tub,hoping that water will just magically appear. Chihiro nodded in reply,blushing a little and also telling herself that it wasn't the right time to tell her yet.

She huffed a little sigh and finally decided to talk to Haku. She went up to Yubaba's office and when she went in,she met the doorknocker again. Chihiro frowned and knocked,not sure why it was silent. Chihiro then thought,"Must still be mad and afraid of getting hurt." She then smirked and knocked,gently this time. The door respectfully opened and Chihiro briskly walked in. Yubaba's big head looked up and Yubaba frowned. She said,"Why aren't you working? Are you here to see Haku? If yes, he is in his room." Chihiro bowed,making Yubaba smirk in victory. Chihiro left and walked straight to Haku's room. While doing so,she met a wave a blue and hazel. She stared and realized that Harumi had to same motive as Chihiro,to talk to Haku. When Harumi saw Chihiro,Harumi glared. Chihiro just stared back at her blankly. Chihiro's hand then reached to knock. Harumi slapped her hand away. Chihiro frowned and waited for Harumi to knock. When Harumi made no movement, Chihiro reached out again. Harumi once again slapped Chihiro's hand away. Chihiro finally lost her temper and slapped Harumi's hand away. The door suddenly opened silently and Haku looked at the slapping girls. He asked,"What are you guys doing?" Chihiro opened her mouth to say something,but Harumi shouted,"Chihiro injured me and kicked me! Please help me get away from that human!" Chihiro's mouth opened a little in shock as she looked at Harumi. She gritted her teeth and hissed out,"Why you little..." Haku put his arm out,blocking Chihiro from advancing. Haku asked a little coldy,"Is this true?" Chihiro opened her mouth again in shock and she shook her head,but Harumi screeched,"Liar!" She then put a hand on her leg and clutched it in pretend pain. Haku,not realizing that it was an act,carried Harumi and said,"I'll take you back to the dorm. Chihiro,I don't know what to say about what you did,but stay away from her." Chihiro's eyes flashed with hurt at his response. She then saw Harumi flash a smirk and a sneer at Chihiro before batting her eyslashes at Haku. Haku walked away without looking back,as well as ignoring Chihiro. Chihiro,feeling exhausted,hurt,depressed,and angry,just let her feelings overflow. She shed a tear,which was caused by Haku and Harumi. The tear then changed shape. It became longer and stretched with more fluid. It then froze into a solid,thin icicle,and it flew towards Harumi and Haku.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13:Newly Found Power:Chihiro stared in surprise. Haku sensed something coming and he froze the icicle. Harumi screamed but Haku's face was grim. When he froze the icicle,he then grabbed it and melted it back into water. He stared at the puddle and looked at Chihiro,who was blinking her eyes. She narrowed her eyes and decided not to tell him about her being a spirit. She shook her head and just went to visit Kamajii,after not doing so for a while.

When she arrived at the boiler room,the sootballs were the first to see her,as usual. Kamajii turned around and his hardworking frown disappeared into a friendly and relaxed grin. He said,"Nice to see you Sen! Is everything all right?" Kamajii noticed that Chihiro's face was bothered. Chihiro nooded a little in response and said,"Haku does not understand what is going around him. He doesn't listen anymore." Kamajii nodded in understanding,but he sensed something more. He asked,"Is there anything else tha tyou would like to tell me?" Chihiro smiled at his keen senses. She then said,"I found out that I am half spirit. I am only going to tell you,the sootballs,and Rin. When I get some train tickets,I'll visit Zeniba and No-Face and tell them as well. Right now,I don't think Haku will be talking to me for a while." When she finished,all was silent. The sootballs sotpped squeaking and all Chihiro could see was Kamajii's open mouth. Chihiro giggled but then stopped. She patiently waited until Kamajii finally realized what Chihiro was saying. He shouted,"That's amazing. I can't believe it,but I guess I'll have to. Welcome to the spirit world,Sen." Chihiro smiled but then said,"My real name is Chihiro." Kamajii blinked in surprise and then broke into a grin. He said,"That's a beautiful name." He was interrupted when five bath tokens waved in front of his face. He shouted and then said to Chihiro,"Sorry,but we can talk later." He banged the wheel and the sootballs started working again. Kamajii then rummaged around in his cabinet and plucked another ticket from a drawer. He said,"Here is another one. Go ahead and visit Zeniba again." He grinned once more before mixing herbs together. She bowed and ran out,not even caring to tell Haku or Rin that she was going to vist Zeniba.

Chihiro made it the the train under three minutes. Now used to going alone,she fell asleep on the train. After an hour,she opened her eyes when the train stopped arubtly. She quickly stood up and asked to conducter what stop was this. The shadow made his hands form a number six. She bowed in thanks and leaped out of the train. She was greeted by the hopping lamp once again and she quickly ran to Zeniba's cottage. She was greeted by a friendly grandmother. Chihiro was soon engulfed in a hug. Zeniba motioned for Chihiro to come inside,not even saying a word. Chihiro obliged and when they sat on the kitchen floor,Zeniba said,"How nice to see you again my dear." Chihiro smiled and said,"Same to you and No-Face."

Zeniba then set out plates of cake. She said,"What brings you here? I bet it is something important." Chihiro nodded in response and said,"I found out that I was a half spirit." When she said this,Zeniba's eyes widened. She then started laughing,much to the confusion to Chihiro. When Zeniba stopped laughing she said,"I knew you were special. I sensed something in you,more than just a kind human who only cared for others. So,dear,what kind of spirit are you? Wait,judging by your aura,a river spirit?" Chihiro grinned in response,which told Zeniba yes. Zeniba then put a finger on her chin,thinking. She then smiled and said,"How about I train you until you go back?" When Zeniba said this Chihiro said sadly,"Haku and I aren't getting along right now and Yubaba doesn't care if I slack. She has enough money,that greedy pig." Zeniba laughed at her insult but then became serious and said,"How are you going to get back then?" Chihiro shrugged and replied,"I'm going back when I feel like it." Zeniba nodded slowly,but No-Face,who appeared out of no where,clapped his hands,which made Chihiro jump. Zeniba smiled and said,"No-Face just wanted to clear the tension." Chihiro smiled and hugged No-Face. Chihiro then replied,"Please teach me then." Zeniba nodded. Zeniba then said,"I'll begin immediately." Chihiro nodded.

Zeniba said,"Did you ever experience any power yet?" Chihiro nodded and said,"I shed one tear and it became an icicle. It launched itself toward Haku and Harumi."

Zeniba raised an eyebrow and asked,"Who's Harumi?" Chihiro sighed a little and answered,"She is the spirit of the Atlantic Ocean. She said that she was Haku's childhood friend. Harumi also shot my shoulder with icy water."

Chihiro stopped talking and looked at Zeniba. Zeniba's face was crinkled but she finally said,"I have heard of her. She is not that powerful. All I can describe her as is spoiled and whiny." Chihiro smiled at what she said,but she changed the subject. "Can we get back to my training?" Zeniba snapped out of her babbling and insults. She said,"Oh! Yes,focus your energy on what you love or hate. If it is love,it will be water. If it is hate or misery,it will be ice. It depends on how much control you have over the love and tragedy. Try forming something now."

Chihiro nodded and frowned. She put her hands out and cupped them together. She focuses on Rin,Kamajii,Yu-Bird,Bou,and the sootballs. She opens her eyes and sees a big ball of water. Smiling a little,she shows Zeniba,who grins in return.

Chihiro hears a gust of wind blow the window. Ignoring it,she tries moving her ball of water around,mesmorized of its fluidity. Zeniba stands to answer the door. Chihiro follows her,still holding the floating ball of water. When she sees the guest,her ball of water starts to become colder. She saw Haku in dragon form,stading outside of the door. The ball suddenly became completely ice,which Chihiro now held in her hands. Not thinking,she threw it at Haku. Then,she slammed the door,with Zeniba just staring at all of the events. Chihiro fumes and goes to he spare bedroom. There is another gust of wind and Zeniba opens the door again. Zeniba sees an angry looking Haku in human form. Zeniba steps aside as Haku walks toward the spare bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14:Secrets,Misunderstandings,and Forgiveness Revealed: Haku rushed to the spare bedroom. His face showed no expression. He was glad that he dodged the ball of ice just in time,but it hit his snout a little,which made him sneeze. He was also very shocked that Chihiro had powers. "How did she gain power? She is a human after all,"he thought. He stopped thinking when he reached the door to the spare bedroom. The door was closed and it was locked as well. He sighed and used magic to open the lock. He opened the door and saw Chihiro lying on the bed,staring at the ceiling. When she saw him,she frowned and looked away. She started to sit up but Haku walked over and pinned her down. She wrestled with him but she eventualy gave up. She said with some hatred,"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Harumi,your oh so fangirl a.k.a(she really said a.k.a) childhood friend?" Haku's face remained the same and he said nothing. Chihiro glared and kept talking,"Oh,so you are going to be the same Master Haku as three years ago? If yes,then let go of me!"

Haku's eyes flashed with some hurt,but he kept her pinned down. He finally spoke softly,"I am sorry. I misunderstood. I came here because I realized that you were here. I also realized that Harumi was faking her injury. I should have known that you would never hurt anyone." He smiled gently at her and continued,"I explained why I came here. So now please explain why you were performing magic and why you threw a ball of ice at me."

He looked at Chihiro,who was still glaring. Haku sighed a little and he got off of her. Chihiro heaved a sigh and then sat up. Haku sat across of her,awaiting for her to speak. Chihiro frowned and exhaled. She then said,"It's kind of a long story. Well, you see,my ancestors were spirits. My mother was a half human and half spirit. My parents in the human world weren't my real parents. I can see why because of how they treat me now. Anyway,I am a river spirit,blending in with an ocean as well. I am very powerful,as the spirit of life and death told me. This explains why I can perform water into different forms."

She looked up at Haku,who was putting on his steel mask again. Haku then replied,"That was interesting and I am glad,but now please explain on throwing ice at me." Chihiro smiled a little,but she said quietly,"I was angry that you didn't listen to the other side of the story. You also didn't pay attention to me and I felt betrayed. You said that we were going to talk in the garden. There was also proof that Harumi was acting. She blasted water on my shoulder and you did not see her smirk at me before batting her eyeslashes at you."

By the time she finished talking,she was breathing hard and slightly shaking. Haku's eyes were hard and he surprisingly pulled Chihiro into a hug. Chihiro exclaimed,"Don't do that so randomly! I want to state what really happened today!" Haku sighed and replied a little teasingly,"You can still talk to me in this position." Chihiro growled,"Fine."

She then continued,"I was going to tell you about me being half spirit. When I went to your room,Harumi was also there. I tried to knock but she slapped my hand away. I tried again and she slapped me again. I did the same to her and you opened the door. She lied and feigned injury."

Haku listened and became guilty and hurt after she stopped talking. He hugged her tighter,which made Chihiro whisper,"Can you let go of me now? I am not ready to forgive you yet." Haku broke away from her,smiled, and said,"Then I'll make you then." Chihiro scoffed and said with sarcasm,"Please show me your magic oh old Master Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Haku smirked and pulled her closer. Then,he kissed her. (Sorry about the kiss,just saying that there is not much romance and I just added a tiny bit more.)


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15:Training: Chihiro was surprised but she just stayed in the same position. In about three seconds, which felt like minutes to Chihiro,Haku finally let her go. Haku smiled a little and asked,"Do you forgive me now?" Chihiro's face showed a blank expression and she just said,"Maybe. What happened to the boy from three years ago? He was kinder and shy. All I see in front of me now is a perverted old man."

When Chihiro said this,Haku's eyes widened. The next thing he did was strange,he started laughing,which Chihiro never really experienced before. She watched with interest as Haku lied on the bed,laughing. Chihiro smiled a little but she finally whispered,"Fine,you win. I'll grant you your so called forgiveness." Haku smiled at her response. He sat up and got off the bed. He held out his hand and said,"Follow me." Chihiro grabbed his hand and when they went back into the living room,they saw Zeniba reading a newspaper while No-Face was washing dishes. Zeniba looked up and smiled at the two hands twined together. She said,"I see all is well. Haku,I assign you as Chihiro's teacher from now on. No exceptions,goodbye and good luck." Haku nodded and opened the door. He transformed into a dragon and watched as Chihiro hugged Zeniba once more. Chihiro then grabbed Haku's horns and they went aloft.

After about thirty minutes, the bathhouse came into view. However instead of Haku landing,he veered off to the left. Chihiro gasped and held on tighter. She asked a little loudly,"What are you doing?" She only received a dragon humph in response. She looked around and saw that Haku had flown to the garden. She was confused and asked,"Why are we here?" Haku landed when she asked. Chihiro got off and a white flash of scales blinded her. She blinked and saw Haku in human form. She asked again,"Why are we here?" This time,Haku finally answered,"We are here to train you."

Chihiro nodded and then said dryly,"Then let's begin." Haku sighed and asked,"How do you control your powers?" Chihiro replied,"Through love and hate." Haku frowned and said,"Okay,let's see if you can get me wet under five minutes." Chihiro smiled a little and asked,"That should be easy right?" Haku smiled in response and shook his head a little. He just replied,"Try."

Chihiro said,"Fine." She held out one head and focused on Harumi. Immediately,a big ball of ice was floating above her hand. She hoarded it at Haku and when it was above him,she put her feelings of love for him and her other friends. It melted into a liquid and Chihiro exhaled. It dropped,but Haku dodged it. He smirked and said,"Not bad. You have to work on moving it though." Chihiro frowned at his criticism but rolled her eyes. This time,she held out two hands and put her thoughts on both hate and love. Surprisingly,her stradegy worked. One hand held a floating ball of ice while the other held a floating ball of water. She threw the ball of ice at Haku,which he had to dodge. While he was distracted and dodging,she straigtened her hand,which made the water turn into a thin shape,and it wrapped itself around Haku. Chihiro exhaled again,and the water was free. It soaked Haku everywhere.

Chihiro opened her eyes and saw Haku's steel face. She burst out laughing at his expression because Haku looked like an angry puppy that just got out of the bath. Chihiro was now rolling on the grass while Haku just stared. He finally said,"That was well done. Can you please try to get me dry now? Since you can control the water with every little movement,how about try controlling the water on me?" While listening,Chihiro stopped laughing but she was breathing a little hard,with her face flushed. She nodded in response and decided to try something. She inhaled,with her hands stretched out. She focused on Haku and felt a little warm. Her feelings toward him caused the water to float of his clothes and into Chihiro's hands. They were now floating and the water was once again in Chihiro's control. She exhaled and twirled around,showering the water on to the flowers instead of Haku and her. When she was done,she saw Haku's blank expression turn into a smile. He said,"That was amazing for your first day of training. Come again and meet me here in the morning tomorrow." Chihiro nodded and smiled back. Haku then grabbed her hand and they started running toward the bathhouse.

When they got to the bridge,Chihiro saw Harumi. She felt angry and cold towards her,but she learned to control her power. Chihiro glared at Harumi when she said,"Ah,the pesky human came back. Now come with me Haku."

Chihiro looked at Haku,waiting for his response. Haku said firmly and lowly,"No." Harumi's eyes flashed with surprise but she started whining,"Why? Surely,you don't want to spend time with that human! I am more powerful than her!" Haku opened his mouth to say something but Chihiro interrupted. She snapped,"You are a little whiny brat that only has power because of your luck. You surely don't deserve this power. Even though you might be more powerful than me,I excel in knowledge."

Harumi's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She finally made words out,"How dare you! You are just a human! I know more about Haku then you ever would." Chihiro smirked at her response and challenged,"Wanna bet?" Harumi fumed and shouted,"Of course! If I win,I keep Haku." Chihiro said,"Fine. If I win,you stay away from us." Harumi stuck her tongue out and drawled,"Fine." Haku watched them and sighed. He said,"Fine... there will be three levels. One is is power,and three is knowledge. Chihiro nodded once while Harumi's head kept bobbing.

Haku then took them to the garden. He said,"Let's begin."

^^^Sorry about this weird and childish chapter. I'm somewhat running out of ideas. This is all I've got."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16:Testing Testing 123: Chihiro and Harumi walked to the garden. Chihiro stayed behind while Harumi tried to snuggle with Haku,but he always walked too slow to wait for Chihiro,or too fast,trying to get away from Harumi. Chihiro giggled a little at his acts,but she wondered why Haku was holding a sketchbook. It looked a little like hers,but it was left at home. She shrugged and just followed along quietly.

When they arrived at the flower bushes,Haku suddenly announced,"I will give both of you a piece of paper and cardboard. I want to see how you draw me in my dragon form. (he's not being arrogant) Take as long as you want. I will judge your drawings on creativity and reality. You may now begin."

Harumi and Chihiro both received their supplies. Chihiro smiled because she always drew pictures of the spirit world. She didn't care if Harumi was a better artist. Right now,she had something to complete.

Harumi finished her drawing before Chihiro. Right now,Chihiro was just coloring the mane. She didn't look at when Harumi smirked and gave her picture to Haku. Haku just took it and held it at his side. He was waiting for Chihiro's picture so he can see which one excels the other.

When Chihiro finally finished her drawing,she stood up slowly and gave it Haku. Haku smiled and was about to look at it,but Rin suddenly popped out of no where. She shouted,"Hi Sen,and the dragon boy. I was wondering where you two were. I just wanted to follow you two and now,I see something interesting is happening." Chihiro smiled at Rin's bubbly personality. Haku frowned but smiled a little and just said,"Then you can be a judge as well." Rin yelled,"Yes!" She stood next to Haku and he gave her one picture. They compared it. One was drawn of a dragon with girly eyelashes. Rin laughed when she saw this,while Haku turned pink. The other picture had regular looking eyelashes that were powerful enough to resist winds. Rin didn't laugh this time,just smiled. Next,they compared scenery. One had a blank background while the other had a dark blue sky. The dragon in one picture was flying with a girl on his back. The other was swimming. They both were accurately drawn,but one had more specific details and it made the dragon seem real. Haku and Rin both voted for the one flying in the sky with a girl on his back. They immediately realized it as Chihiro's. Rin grinned and said,"I declare Sen the winner." Haku quietly said,"I also declare her as the winner. Chihiro passes the first test."

Chihiro and Harumi,who were standing there all this time,heard the results. Chihiro just smiled while Harumi growled squeakily. Haku then said,"The next test will be on power. You two will see who is more powerful. Rin would be the referee and declare which one wins the battle. The rules are that you can't hit each other's face of head. Understand?"

Chihiro and Harumi nodded. Harumi laughed and said,"It should be easy to defeat a human." Chihiro rolled her eyes and just said,"You sure are slow."

Harumi narrowed her eyes and just responded by shooting diamonds of ice at her. Chihiro gracefully dodged them,but one pierced her arm. She ignored the tiny feeling of pain and the tiny stream of blood leaking down. Harumi started laughing like a chipmunk but while she was laughing,Chihiro held out her hands and both formed two spheres of floating ice. She rolled one and threw the other. Her plan worked out perfectly. One tripped Harumi while she was laughing. The other hit her shoulder when she was falling. Rin leaped down from a tree and said,"Three seconds for you to get up or you will lose!" Harumi just lied there,surprised and hurt. Rin just counted dryly,"Threeeeeeeeee, twoooooooo, oneeeeeeeeeeeee. Okay Sen wins." When Harumi heard this,she snapped of her thoughts. She quickly stood up and shouted,"Impossible!"

Chihiro just rolled her eyes and said,"I called you slow and I was right. You should know that I am half spirit. You were slow not to realize that. You were also slow getting up. Good job piercing my arm though. I guess I still win." Chihiro kept her blank expression on and did not see Haku walk toward her. He touched her wound delicately and it disappeared. Chihiro felt a chill but it was soon gone. She saw Haku walk toward Harumi,who was clutching her shoulder. Haku put his hand on her shoulder and the bruise disappeared as well. Haku nodded at Rin and then said,"The last test will be knowledge. Whoever says my name first will declare the winnier." Chihiro sighed slowly and looked at Harumi. Harumi was glaring at her and just said,"You'll win anyway. If I get this,I might still have a chance." Chihiro averted her eyes and looked at Haku,who was staring at her. Chihiro inhaled and just whispered,"The Kohaku River." Haku smiled and walked over to her. He hugged her but their reunion was interrupted when they heard Rin cry out,"What's happening to the sky?"


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17:Lessons of Life and Love: Chihiro and Haku looked at Rin when she cried out,"What's happening to the sky?" They then simultaneously looked at the sky,which was showing a dark sky with white clous swirling. Chihiro became confused and worried. She looked at Haku which held the same expression she held. She then looked at Harumi,who was smirking. Chihiro frowned and stared into her eyes,which looked like it held an evil. She grabbed Haku's arm and whispered,"It almost looks like Harumi has something to do with this." When she said this,Haku blinked and looked at Harumi. His face became a blank and cold expression as he walked over to her. At first,Harumi's face became thrilled but then it looked evil when Haku asked,"What's going on?"

Harumi answered,"My parents are also ocean spirits. They are now causing storms in the human world,which also affects the spirit world. Well,only the clouds though. Anyway,they are doing this because I lost the bet and I can't marry you." Haku's face remained the same but he asked,"Why would I marry you?" Harumi glared and said,"My parents took a liking to you because you played with me. They said that I could marry you if I want you. And what I want,I get." At this,Haku growled. Harumi didn't hear it. She just grinned and stared at the sky. Suddenly,the sky glowed and out of the could floated an old looking man with the same blue hair and hazel eyes. He floated toward Harumi and when he landed,Harumi jumped on him and cried,"Daddy!" Haku just stared but then looked at Chihiro. She was walking toward them. She suddenly said,"Excuse me sir,but please tell me what you did in the human world."

The man answered,"First,let me introduce myself. I am Hideo and the spirit of the Pacific Ocean. I am also father of Harumi. Now,what I did in the human world,was create a tsunami and it flooded everywhere. It mixed around with the other oceans. The pathetic humans aren't hurt,I just made a huge earthquake,which caused a tsunami. Anyway,why should you care?"

When he asked this,Chihiro just blankly answered,"I care because I am a human as well as spirit. You should ask the same question,but I will answer it for you. You should care because spirits and humans are things alike that have some power in some of them,even though some can be weaker than others." After she finsihed,she walked past him with a blank expression. Haku stared at her in admiration. He looked at Rin,whose mouth was hanging open a little. He then looked over as Harumi and Hideo. Harumi was scowling but her mouth was also opened. Hideo was blinking a lot,but he finally regained his composure when he saw Haku staring at him. He said,"That girl... she is very interesting,as well as intelligent. I will follow her advice." He looked at Harumi. "You should learn from her." When he said this,Harumi gasped but whined,"She took Haku from me!"

Hearing the whining,Haku's stone face finally revealed a glare. He said,"Chihiro did not take anything from her. I am sorry,sir,but I don't want to marry Harumi. I love Chihiro." He stared at Hideo when he finished and then,Hideo grinned. He said,"I understand your love. I will find someone that feels the same way towards my daughter. Good luck." Haku smiled at his words. Harumi just started whining,"But I love him!" Hideo frowned and said,"You cannot get everything you want in life. Suffering is required to become intelligent. Others don't have anything at all,such as most humans. You will be coming back with me to the human world. Your stay and visit here is over. Observe the humans and maybe you will learn something."

Harumi's open mouth said nothing. Her eyes were watering but she just nodded solemly and bowed to Haku before flying with Hideo back into the clouds. Haku sighed and shook his head. He heard Rin say,"Now that that's over,I'm gonna go get Sen. Also,Haku? How old was Harumi anyway? She acts like a little kid." Haku nodded at Rin and answered,"Harumi is the same age as Chihiro,actually older than her by three months. She was spoiled by her mother and became this type of spirit. She won't bother us anymore,so don't worry."

He started walking with Rin following. They saw Chihiro at the bridge,leaning over the bridge with closed eyes. Haku walked quietly toward her and hugged her. Chihiro gasped and turned her head around,which caused Haku to kiss her and Rin exclaim,"Aw..."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18:Wish: Chihiro closed her eyes and she gripped the rail a little tighter. Haku soon broke apart from her. Chihiro opened her mouth to say something,but Haku said,"Harumi is gone so we can be together again." Chihiro smiled at his response but looked away and said,"You answered my question." Haku kept his smile on and Rin interrupted their moment by shouting,"Whoo!" Chihiro started laughing at Rin's cheerfulness and she walked over to her. Haku just stared and shook his head. He walked back to his room,smiling.

While Chihiro was laughing with Rin,a white flash brightened the area for a moment. Rin and CHihiro stopped laughing and they looked up. In front of Chihiro stood Maeko. She smiled and said,"Thank you for your advice and guidance." She bowed and when she looked up,Maeko was smiling. Her smile vanished though. Maeko then said,"I am glad for your happiness because I have been watching you. However,there is one catch for you being half spirit and half human. You should know that you aren't immortal. I came here to tell you that because if you are not immortal,you will not be with beloved dragon forever." Chihiro flushed at the last words but she then said,"I wish to become immortal." Maeko grinned and said,"Wise choice. However,you have to do one thing to become immortal." Chihiro nodded and Maeko said,"You will have to kiss Haku." Chihiro shouted,"WHAT?" Maeko chuckled and said,"When it is done,I will come back to grant your wish." She whispers,"I'll make sure to give you four days of time and privacy."

Chihiro blushed but she nodded and bowed in goodbye. Maeko chuckled once more before disappearing in petals. Chihiro stared for a moment before walking toward Rin. Rin asked,"What was that all about?" Chihiro smiled at her question and said,"When the time is right,I will tell you." Rin's response was,"Aw Sen! Come on. You sound so old now. Anyway,when will be the right time?"

Chihiro again smiled mysteriously and replied,"Sometime in the future." Chihiro laughed when Rin pouted,but right now,she had seomthing else to worry about. Chihiro walked back into the bathhouse,followed by Rin. She walked up to Haku's room,but she found out that she wasn't there. She blushed,feeling foolish and stupid. She thought,"How do I handle this anyway? What do I do to kiss him?" She huffed in frustration. Suddenly,a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned her head around. She surprisingly saw Haku and quickly avoided her eyes. She bowed and walked away quickly,being too scared and embarassed to talk to him. She did not see Haku's face contorted with confusion and hurt.

When Chihiro couldn't find anywhere to go,she once again visited the boiler room. The sootballs were too busy and Kamajii had-eight?- bath tokens hanging over him. Chihiro sighed and walked out quietly around the bathhouse. She spotted Rin working in the big tub with a big scowl on her face. Not wanting to bother her,Chihiro sighed and decided to walk to the garden,even though she could get in trouble. Though right now,she didn't care.

Chihiro arrived in front of the flower bushes. She sat on the grass and her memories came flooding back of Haku giving her riceballs and letting Chihiro show her true emotions. Chihiro smiled peacefully,remembering her last visit here,and soon,she fell asleep. A few hours later,she was thrashing in her sleep,crying and seeing her parents try to take her away. They looked at Chihiro as if she were nothing. Chihiro started pleading,"No!" She let many tears flow. However she stopped crying when she felt a shake on her arms. She tried to push away,but a voice called softly,"It's okay. No one is here to hurt you. I am here for you."

Chihiro started to whimper but she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Haku and smiled a little. She then fell asleep again, though she did not notice Haku picking her up and carrying her back to his room with a worried and hurt expression.

When Chihiro woke up,she saw Haku sleeping with his head in his arms. He was on the ground with only his arms and head on the bed. Chihiro smiled before reaching out hand to touch his dark hair. She was about to get off the bed,but she was caught off guard when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head and saw Haku staring sleepily at her like a puppy. She saw as Haku slowly got fully awake. When Haku finally realized what he was doing,he stared at Chihiro and his voice was filled with concern when he asked,"Are you okay?" Chihiro averted her eyes and just nodded. She suddenly realized that two days have passed. She smacked the side of her head with her free hand and another hand reached out to grab hers. She saw that Haku was staring at her with worry in her eyes. She once again flushed and looked away. She saw Haku frown,but she stopped staring into space when Haku pulled her closer. He asked,"Why are you avoiding me and not looking at me?" Chihiro made no reply so Haku said,"There are no more worries for us. If there is anything wrong,please tell me." Chihiro once again said nothing and then she heard a lot of hurt in Haku's voice when he asked,"How do you feel towards me?" Chihiro was surprised when he asked this question and after a few seconds,Haku let go of her. He got up to leave,but Chihiro didn't think when the next thing she did caught both of them off guard. She tripped a little when she was very quickly to stop him,but while falling,she accidently kissed Haku.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19:The Immortal Ending: Chihiro widened her eyes but eventually just let time pass. When they pulled away,Haku had a surprised expression while Chihiro was smiling a little. There was suddenly a white flash and Maeko appeared with an appearance of rose petals. Chihiro blushed,wondering if Maeko just saw the whole event. Maeko saw Chihiro's face and Maeko chuckled a little. Haku then saw Maeko and snapped out of his stare. He then put an arm protectively in front of Chihiro and asked,"Who and why are you here?" Maeko's chuckles faltered,but she kept smiling. She answered,"I have come here to answer Chihiro's wish." Haku replied,"And that is?"  
Maeko smiled wider and said,"Immortality." And before Haku could say anything else,Maeko's hand glowed. Her fingers touched Chihiro's forehead and soon,beams of light were encircling Chihiro. All Haku could do was watch. A few moments later,Chihiro stopped glowing while Maeko disappeared. Haku blinked three times in surprise and confusion. He stopped blinking when Chihiro hugged him. She said happily,"I am immortal and I can stay with you guys!"

Haku's only response was breaking into a smile. He hugged her in return and then kissed her,which Chihiro did in return.

This is the end of the fanfiction,or is it? Hint of next chapter:Two years have passed and Harumi is more mature. Harumi comes back for Haku and she brings along the three yunas that bullied Chihiro. What will happen next? :P


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20:The Return of the Springtime Beauty: Two years have passed and Haku and Chihiro have been having a good relationship. They have been more than close friends since they made their promise. Today,they were walking in the garden when something caught their eye. Chihiro looked up and saw ice shards being flew towards her. Using her powers,she turned them into water and sent them flying around her,showering the flower bushes. She looked at Haku and saw that his eyes were a little wide. His surprised expression then turned to one of anger as he turned into a dragon to find the source of the flying shards. Chihiro ran after him to try to stop him,but he flew ahead of her,ignoring her words. Chihiro gave a sigh of exasperation and flew after him (using only air). As she flew,she eventually caught up to Haku. She also saw that he was now frozen in midair. Chihiro looked ahead of him and saw Harumi,with her hazel eyes now dark and her now short hair navy colored. She hissed out,"Chihiro,it is my goal to exterminate you,and take back what is mine." (Harumi's name means springtime beauty)


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21:Trouble: Chihiro stared in shock at Harumi's appearance,actions,and words. However,she quickly replied,along with some coldness and annoyance,"What is yours?" Harumi's only response was a glare and she didn't say anything. Instead,Harumi just pointed at Haku. Chihiro sighed and asked,"You are still not over him?"

Harumi screeched and said,"I will have him! After all,I have grown more mature and experienced more as well. I now see why humans are so strong. Their only powers are pity,willpower,and possibly some brains. Chihiro,I pity you being half of their kind."

At her statement,Chihiro clenched her fists. She unclenched them when she heard footstpes coming. She turned around and saw Haku standing there,but behind them were Yubaba,Rin,and unexpectedly,the three yunas. Chihiro blinked in surprise and asked out loud,"Why are they all here?" She was just thinking out loud,but Harumi,Yubaba,and Rin answered all at once. Chihiro shouted,"One at a time!" She pointed at Yubaba first. Yubaba first breathed in deeply and then let out puffs of smoke. She shouted,"YOU HAVE BEEN SKIPPING WORK FOR AT LEAST THREE DAYS! I EXPECT YOU TO WORK OR YOU WILL BE IN FOR SEVERE PUNISHMENT!" Yubaba let out some fire balls, (don't think wrong please) which Chihiro dodged with agility. Yubaba frowned but when she was about to do something else,Rin interrupted by saying,"What happened,Sen? And why are the ugly yunas here?"

The three yunas gasped at Rin's question,but they covered their shock by brushing imaginary dust and putting their noses in the air. The one in the middle introduced all of them,"I am Kakkou. The one on the left is Kakkoun and the one on the right is Migu. We three serve Harumi because we have something we want." (Haku was silent all this time) Chihiro whispered in her mind,"Revenge on getting humiliated."

Harumi then interrupted,"Okay,we all know who you are. Now,Chihiro,what was I doing? Oh yes,insulting the pathetic beings of humans,also known as you." Chihiro sighed and she looked at Haku,whose face was still. She shook her head slowly and decided to leave him alone. She ignored Harumi's constant insults and Chihiro walked over to Yubaba. She stood in front of her and shouted in reply(of Yubaba's shouts),"I can work if I want to! My name is Chihiro Ogino and you have no power over me! And just so you know,I am not the weak,puny brat that couldn't do anything. For god's sake,I am half spirit!" She started breathing a little heavily and she watched Yubaba,whose face looked like Medusa freezing mortals with her snake hair. Yubaba's face then turned into a smile,which turned into a cackle. Yubaba started laughing and while crying a little,she said,"You are a stong one. I was even influenced by you 5 years ago. Fine,how about this? Let's make a deal. You work and please the richest customers who come to the bathhouse. In exchange,you get to stay in the bathhouse. Deal?" Yubaba smiled a little,which made Chihiro see a little trace of Zeniba's grandmotherly smile. Chihiro nodded in reply and Yubaba did the same. While Yubaba walked away though,she touched Chihiro's forehead and inside Chihiro's head echoed,"I will take back what I said if you don't get rid of those four pests! Those three yunas were lazy slugs who didn't work at all! And that flying girl! She is a spoiled brat who reminds me of my sister! If you don't get rid of them,I will make sure to do so myself."

Chihiro smiled a little at her words and bowed at Yubaba's turned back,with Rin and the others watching them. Rin said,"What happened there Sen?" Chihiro smiled and sid,"I guess I can explain everything to you today,later on,when all of this is settled." Rin nodded silently and stood there,wating for the others to speak. Harumi noticed that all her insults were ignored all this time. She shouted angrily,"How dare you! Kakkou! Migu! Kakkoun! Bring her to me! In reward,you get to stare at Haku for ten whole seconds! (yeah,I know,it' stupid :P)  
The three yunas squealed and they advanced on Chihiro. Chihiro sighed and she jumped very high in the air. The wind carried her higher (she's flying) ,which made Zeniba's hair tie come loose. She caught it in time,and she put it on her wrist,but her long hair now whipped freely,which made her look beautiful. She caught Haku staring and she heard Rin shout,"Work it,Sen!"

Chihiro giggled at Rin's words but she lost focus when a ball of water was thrown at her. She looked at Harumi and she saw Harumi say,"Stop showing off."

Then finally,Haku spoke,"Enough."

&If this is bad,don't read it! I have two more weeks of boring summer school so please appreciate.&


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22:Chihiro's Story : Rin,the yunas,Chihiro,and Harumi all looked at Haku. Haku said,"All of this arguing is unnecessary. Harumi,attacking Chihiro to get to me was cowardly. And one more thing,to the three yunas," he hissed a little ,"if you lay a finger on Chihiro,you will regret it." He then walked away,leaving Harumi,Rin,and the three yunas opened mouthed,while Chihiro's eyes followed Haku. She frowned a little and followed him,motioning for Rin to follow as well. Rin nodded and while the three yunas were arguing with Harumi,the girls sneaked away,but Rin sneaked a middle finger flash at the three yunas,who of course,didn't notice.

Chihiro found Haku in dragon form. He was flying in the sky,just ahead of the train. Chihiro sighed heavily and just told Rin,"Let's go. I'll explain on the balcony upstairs." Rin replied,"Okay,but what happened to dragon boy?" Chihiro just said,"It doesn't matter right now. Let's ignore him until he is ready to talk." She looked at Rin who just nodded.

They walked up to the balcony and thankfully,no one cared.

Chihiro tied her hair back into a ponytail. She found a comfortable spot to sit and when Rin did the same, Chihiro took a deep breath. She said,"Can you try not to interrupt though? I am going to explain from the beginning,when I came here."

Rin just nodded,anxious to hear the story. Chihiro smiled a little and said,"I came here because my parents were cold to me everyday,blaming me for their embarassment. I also didn't have any frie-". She was interrupted by a slam caused by Rin. She glared at her a little and asked,"What's wrong?" Rin was fuming when she said,"You have been misunderstood and I wanna beat whoever hurts you."

Chihiro smiled and said,"Thanks,but can I now continue my story?" Rin replied,"Sure,shoot." Chihiro nodded and continued. " I ran back here,also making a promise to myself to smile about everything. Most were forced of course. Only Haku noticed some differences in my personality. I solved my problems with his help. Then,the spirit of life and death came. I helped her reveal her true form and she gave me a wish in return. I solved two riddles and got my wish,which was immortality. I learned about my past and realized that my parents in the human world were not my true parents,they were my adoptive ones. My ancestors and real parents are actually spirits and humans. I was born and I am now half spirit and half human. I am the spirit of an unknown river. The waters are a bit connected to other rivers,including an ocean. Now that leaves the present. Harumi wants Haku and she wants me out of the way. The three yunas were just fans of Master Haku. They were jealous because Haku was very close to me. They beated me and that is all." Chihiro sighed a little and looked up at Rin. She was surprised when Rin was grinning. Rin said,"Your life is great,Sen! Well, at least,you can stay in the spirit world forever!" Chihiro grinned in reply and they hugged each other.

However,their happy moment was ruined by a slam overhead. Chihiro jumped and the girls let go of each other. Chihiro went over to the rail and looked up. A tiny gasp escaped her mouth when she saw Haku (still in dragon form) bleeding and covered with cuts. This brought her back to when Haku was being chased by Zeniba and the incident with the golden seal. However,she broke out of her thoughts when the dragon looked down. He caught sight of Chihiro,but he growled and flew up to the top floor, to Yubaba's office.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23:Assistance: Chihiro immediately flew after him,ignoring Rin's calls. She saw Haku enter through a tunnel. Realizing that she was too tall for it,she stopped aruptly and almost plunged into the ocean. Gasping and realizing how high she was,she shook her head when she realized that she was in this same position looking for Haku.

Chihiro crawled into the tunnel,and went up until she found a huge square shaped space above. She flew up and found Haku bleeding on the carpet. Yubaba was next to him with her mouth open. She looked up and saw Chihiro. The first things that came out of her mouth were,"What happened?" Chihiro shrugged her shoulders and slowly walked over to him. When she kneeled down next to him,the dragon's eyes opened. Haku growled and blood came out of his cuts. He flew down the trapdoor,but Chihiro quickly grabbed his horns on time,dragging her down as well. She didn't scream but instead,gasped. She held on to Haku,who was dropping down. However,he quickly regained position and snarled.

He flew through a tiny tunnel,which was the same one they took five years ago. Chihiro saw the lost souls growing taller,which made Haku fly faster. They went through the fan and broke it once again. Chihiro yelled as she fell into Kamajii's arms. She heard him yell,"Chihiro! What's going on!"

Chihiro jumped off and looked around her. Rin was feeding the now jumping sootballs and her mouth was forming an oval. Rin quickly rushed over and said,"There's blood everywhere!" Chihihiro blinked at her statement and then focused her attention on Haku,who was now lying on the ground,blood coming from cuts,and some coming from his mouth.

Chihiro gasped a little and ran over to him. She formed some water in her hands and started healing Haku. The dragon went lip when the cuts stopped stinging so much. Kamajii crawled over and looked at Haku's cuts. They was one more,but it was actually a lot jumbled together,strangely looking like words.

Kamajii called,"Chihiro,come look at this." Chihiro went over,with Rin leaning and looking as well. Chihiro stared at the cuts and reads,"Whoever reads this now knows that whoever harmed this dragon will be coming in ten hours. Prepare yourselves." Chihiro frowned and asked out loud,"Prepare for what?" She stopped talking when Rin shouted a little. Chihiro looked back at the words and saw that the words were now disappearing,leaving a huge slash in place. The slash started pouring blood out,which made Chihiro shriek. She quickly put her hands on Haku's wound,but it became harder for her to heal it when Haku changed back. With difficulty, Chihiro finally stopped the bleeding and she lied him down on the mattress Kamajii provided. Rin had left with a scowl on her face and fists clenched. Chihiro just shrugged inwardly because right now,Haku wasn't even letting out tiny moans of pain. She kept thinking,"What happened and how did he turn out this way?" She snapped out of her thoughts when Kamajii started saying,"I think you should go to Zeniba's about this. This will be dangerous if this spirit can actually hurt Haku with the same damage that the golden seal did."

Chihiro nodded at his wise statement and was about to ask for a ticket,but Kamajii said,"I'm sorry,Chihiro, but I ran out of tickets. It will take years to save more,but you can ask Yubaba or Bou."

Chihiro grinned at hearing Bou's name. She hasn't visited him for a while. She only saw him when he was asleep. She bet that after five years,Bou only smelled something foul and didn't notice the existence of a half human.

Chihiro nodded again and stood up. Just then,Rin came in. Rin was holding wet towels in one hand and a bowl of rice in the oher. Chihiro asked,"Where have you been? And why is your face a little scraped?"

Rin sighed with exasperation and she replied,"I went to get towels for dragon boy,but I saw the three slugs,talking about you,Sen, trying to make a plan to get you. They wanted to stare at Haku so badly. Well,anyway,back to what I was saying. I walked over to them and forgot about the towels. They were talking so loudly that they didn't see me. I punched and kicked all of them. Ha! They're now lying on the floor somewhere at the bathhouse entrance,probably blocking the greeting yunas. And when I relieved my stress, I went to get the towels. I also got Kamajii's lunch,since I only got the sootballs'. And so,that is the end of my random story."

Chihiro blinked a couple of times. She then smiled and said,"Good job." She walked over and told Rin,"I am going to Yubaba's office to ask for train tickets. I am going to Zeniba's for help. Please watch Haku for me."

Rin nodded,along with Kamajii. As Chihiro was about to leave,Rin shouted,"Wait,Sen!" Chihiro turned her head around and said,"Yes?" Rin grinned slyly and said,"Kiss the injured dragon boy goodbye."

Chihiro sighed and huffed,"Fine." She quickly walked over and kissed Haku's cheek. She whispered to him,"I'll be back soon. Wait and get better,okay? Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Haku stirred a little but he fell asleep once again. Chihiro smiled a little and stood up again. When she got to the trapdoor,she said,"Oh,Rin?"

Rin answered,"Yeah, Sen?" Chihiro grinned and said,"My name's Chihiro." She left,leaving Kamajii grinning and Rin's face,a little confused.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24:Tickets to Friendship: (Sorry about the tacky title)

Chihiro ran to the elevator,blocking out the workers' complaints. She quickly pulled the latch up and while going up,she didn't stop for other workers waiting for the elevator. When she finally got to Yubaba's office,she barged in without knocking. Yubaba was glaring at a heap of three yunas,lying on the floor. Yubaba moved her eyes to the door and saw Chihiro. She grinned a little and said,"I'm taken care of these lazy runts. Since they're going to gossip and be noisy like pigs, I figure that they would be happy to turn into one. You were about to interrupt me."

Chihiro just said,"Oh." She nodded,waiting for Yubaba to continue.

Yubaba inhaled and snapped her fingers. The three yunas,Migu,Kakkou,and Kakkoun,were now three fat pigs. After waving her finger and transporting them to the pigpen,Yubaba lit a cigarette and asked,"What do you want?"

Chihiro quickly replied," I need tickets to visit Zeniba." Yubaba cockked her eyebrow and asked,"Why is that?" Chihiro replied,"The one who attacked Haku seems to be of the same status as Zeniba. If I visit her,I can maybe get some answers,along with some help." Yubaba frowned and nodded,but she said,"On one condition. You have to take Bou with you." After her sentence,she shouted,"Bou! Come and greet someone for me please. You are also going to see Auntie Zeniba!" She spat out Zeniba's name,but she spoke baby talk with Bou.

There was soon an earthquake of footsteps,followed along by a chubby baby,who looked the same as five years ago. Bou asked,"Mama? What's that stange smell? And who's that pretty lady?"

Chihiro smiled at the innocent boy's words and Yubaba answered for her,"You are going to Zeniba's cottage. Follow her."

Bou nodded once and Chihiro was surprised at his obedience. She kept smiling and said,"Hello Bou. Do you remember me? It's me,Sen."

Bou made a squeaky gasp and then grinned. He grabbed Chihiro into a hug and said,"I missed you! Come on,let's go!"

Yubaba sighed while Chihiro gently pushed Bou away from him. Yubaba said nothing and got out three tickets. She then said,"I expect him to come back unharmed." Chihiro nodded and then felt something land on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw Yu-Bird,still in tiny form. She giggled and petted its head with one finger. It chirped and flew to Bou,who was unexpectedly shrinking. Chihiro watched with interest as Bou turned into a mouse. Yu-Bird flew Bou on to her shoulder and Yubaba handed Chihiro three tickets without making a sound. Yubaba then made a shooing motion with her hand and Chihiro took the signal that they were supposed to leave. Bowing a little,she left.

When they arrived thirty minutes later,Zeniba was frowning a little when she opened the door. She said solemly,"Come in. Later on,  
Bou and Yu-Bird were spinning the wheel. No-Face was knitting ,while Zeniba was talking to Chihiro. Chihiro said,"Nice to see you again, Granny,but I came to bring bad news. Harumi has returned and Haku is hurt. He seems to have gotten into trouble and the one that harmed him almost has the same power as your gold seal."

Zeniba sipped her tea and replied,"I know of those news and I also know who and why Haku is hurt." Chihiro kept a calm face on and she asked,"Granny,can you please tell me?" Zeniba just nodded. She said,"Harumi was told to spend more time in the hunam world. Not getting what she wanted,she grew more evil without Hideo,her father knowing. Haku got hurt because he wanted something done,but he must've angered whoever he associated with."

Chihiro nodded,listening closely to the information. She asked," Do you know who Haku was talking to?" Zeniba frowned and said grimly,"Harumi's mother." Chihiro gasped at her answer. She stood up quickly,making the chair fall behind her,as well,as causing silence to come forth. They all looked at Chihiro who apologized and slowly sat back down. Zeniba then said,"Six hours have passed,dear. Let's leave now." Zeniba looked at No-Face,Yu-Bird,and Bou. She told No-Face," We'll be back soon. Come on,Bou,Yu-Bird."

Zeniba then waved her fingers,which caused a flash of light to form around Bou and Yu-Bird. Bou and Yu-Bird were taken back to Yubaba's office,asleep. Meanwhile,Chihiro and Zeniba were taken to the boiler room,where their next plan will be made.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25:Discussion and Family Moments: Chihiro and Zeniba arrived in the boiler room. Chihiro saw that Haku was still lying on the mattress,but he was breathing normally. Zeniba walked over to him and smiled at Chihiro. Kamajii looked up from his work and nodded hello to him. The sootballs squeaked their hellos but they kept hauling the coal. When Rin barged in,she was breathing a little hard. She quickly spotted Chihiro and jumped on her,hugging her. Chihiro hugged her back and then pulled away.

She heard a few groans from Haku and she snapped her eyes to him. She quickly and silently kneeled next to him. Haku's eyes slowly opened and he looked around. He winced a little at his pain and everyone's intense stares. He looked away,

Chihiro asked,"Are you okay now,Haku? What happened to make you like this?" Haku stayed silent,not saying a word. Chihiro frowned while Zeniba made a hmming noise. Rin just shouted,"Dragon Boy,you still half asleep? Because I have two drums to wake you up!" She started glaring at him when he didn't react. She started walking towards him,but Zeniba put out her arm to stop her.

Chihiro sighed at the events happening. She wondered why Haku was not talking to her but right now,that did not matter. Chihiro just kept talking. "We have about an hour left before Harumi's mom comes." Haku sat up when he heard this. He winced in pain and he shut his eyes tightly. Chihiro showed no expression. She just gently put her hands on his shoulders and put him back into lying position. She stared into Haku's eyes and saw that they were full of pain. She whispered to him,"Why won't you speak to me? And why did you go to Harumi's mother? What were you thinking and what were you trying to accomplish?"

Haku once again moved his head to face the other side. Chihiro flinched a little in pain and she looked at Zeniba. Zeniba sighed and she moved a ball of light over to Haku. She then said,"He went to Harumi's mother,Kira,to talk about Harumi. He wanted them to stop being in your relationship. He isn't talking to you because-" Zeniba was interrupted by the ball of light fading,caused by Haku. He was now struggling to sit up,his face cold and emotionless. He said,"I will tell her myself." He looked at Chihiro,whose face was worried,

Haku said,"I am sorry for not talking to you. I was angry at Harumi for trying to injure to you. I went to Kira and tried to ask her to get Harumi. Kira got infuriated when I asked her that because Kira was the one who caused Harumi to be spoiled. That is why."

Zeniba made a scoffing noise and she said,"There's more to it." Rin,Kamajii,and Chihiro looked at Haku. He sighed and said,"I am also angry at myself for not being able to protect you. I just feel so useless right now." He looked down,his bangs covering his eyes. Chihiro smiled at his honest words and she put her hand on her shoulder,trying to comfort him. She said,"It'll be alright. I still love you,don't I?" Haku looked up and smiled a little. Chihiro smiled back and kissed him on the lips gently.

Zeniba smiled and she secretly brought out a device. She made it fly over above the couple and after a flash of light,it flew back to her. Chihiro and Haku broke apart and Rin walked over to Zeniba. Chihiro and Haku did the same and Chihiro asked,"What is that,Granny?" Zeniba started cackling and she showed the device to Rin. It was a box that had a glass circle on it. It almost looked like a camera,only more high-tech. Rin looked at the glass and she started laughing. Zeniba laughed along with her and Chihiro looked at them with confusion.

She asked,"What's so funny?" Zeniba and Rin smiled at her. Zeniba pressed a button and a photo flashed above it. It was of Haku and Chihiro kissing. Chihiro blushed and she looked down. Kamajii was smiling and he sootballs were squeaking. Meanwhile, Haku just growled and he tried to stand up,but he winced. Chihiro tried to comfort him but touching his shoulder. It just made Zeniba and Rin laugh again. Their famliy moment was ruined ,however, when an explosion was heard above. They all gasped,except for Zeniba. Zeniba just said sullenly,"Kira has arrived."

(Be thankful for all time spent with family) Chapter completed.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26:Duel: There were screams and shouts outside. Rin and Kamajii quickly went outside,while Zeniba and Chihiro helped Haku up. They helped him walk and crawl out of the trapdoor. When they got to the entrance of the bathhouse, they saw almost every worker there,with Yubaba standing in the front.

Zeniba walked over to her sister. They did not exchange any words,but instead,sly smiles.

All of the workers stared at the huge storm cloud forming above them. Chihiro spotted Harumi staring at it,with her dark eyes bright and smile growing bigger. Haku noticed Chihiro staring at her and he unlatched his arm away from her. He was about to walk over to Harumi,but Chihiro grabbed his hand and shook her head. Haku frowned ,but he finally decided to stay put.

The storm cloud in the sky started shrinking,as well as swirling. Gasps were heard and after a few moments, in place of the cloud,stood a woman. She had dark hair and dark clothes ; eveything was dark about her except for her pale skin.

Harumi ran over to the woman and cried out,"Mommy!" The woman,expected to be Kira,smiled and said,"Sweetie,it's so nice to see you." Harumi just hugged her in response.

Zeniba caused Harumi to stop hugging Kira by suddenly saying,"Hello,Kira. What brings you here,I must ask." At her words,Kira's smile turned into a glare. She slowly walked over and stopped in front of Zeniba. She just pointed at Haku and said,"That dragon asked me if Harumi can leave him alone. I asked him if she was not worthy of him and he said that someone was already more worthy and that he loved someone else. I got angry and injured him,wanting for him to take back what I said about my perfect daughter!"

Haku,hearing this,stood there with Chihiro. Yubaba,who was watching all of this, just looked at Zeniba. Zeniba already knew the answer so she just said,"If Haku already loves someone else,why can't Harumi just give up? She can't win his heart anymore."

Kira's glare grew stronger at Zeniba and she answered with anger,"What my daughter wants,she gets!"

Yubaba's temper finally snapped. She roared,"Can't you see that my sister is telling you that your brat of a daughter will never obtain Haku's love? Geez,there are flies buzzing in your ears in you don't understand that. I spoil my son,but at least he and I have senses!" By now,Yubaba's ears were puffing out smoke and Zeniba was trying to hold in her laughs. Chihiro was smiling at Yubaba's defense,but her smile vanished when Kira's dark hair whipped around her. Chihiro felt Haku stiffen. She looked at him and asked,"What's wrong?" Haku just shook his head,but his face was contorted with pain. Chihiro looked at his side and almost shrieked when she saw that his clothes were now soaking with blood. She pulled him over to a corner,letting the others handle themsleves for a while.

Chihiro quickly pulled up Haku's shirt,even though he was pulling away a little. Chihiro bonked his head to show him that he was acting like a child. Haku's hands were now on his injured head,which gave Chihiro the chance of stopping the bleeding. She pulled his shirt up and saw that the gash opened up a little. She quickly used water and closed the wound,which caused Haku to exhale a sigh of relief. Chihiro hit his head once again. Haku winced and made no noise but Chihiro raised her voice. She asked angrily,"Why did you hide that your wound was opening up?" She sighed,not really wanting a response. She just grabbed Haku's arm and pulled him back to the crowd.

What Chihiro saw next was not expected. Kira and Harumi were standing next to each other,glaring at Yuabba and Zeniba,who were also lined up as a pair. The workers formed a huge circle around them,and Chihiro had to push a lot to get to he front,dragging Haku along. She saw Rin and asked her,"What's going on?" Rin didn't look at her. She just answered,"There's going to be a duel. If Kira and Harumi win, Haku goes with them. If Yubaba and Zeniba win,they will leave forever and never bother you and Haku ever again."

Chihiro's eyes widened at the compromise and she looked at Haku. His mouth was set in a grim line. Chihiro was about to say something to reassure him,but she was interrupted by sounds of thunder above,along with a bright flash of light. Chihiro squinted her eyes and saw two figure. The one on the right was a woman and the one on the left was a man. She whispered,"Maeko and Hideo."


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27:Ever Ever After: Chihiro saw the two figures drop to the ground in an elegant posture. Maeko landed like a cat while Hideo just bent his knees,not even making one slip up. The crowd was clapping and cheering for their flashy performance.

Chihiro grinned and somewhat dragged Haku to them. She greeted both of them with bows. Maeko smiled at Chihiro while Hideo nodded at Haku. Chihiro asked politely,"Why are you two here?"

Maeko answered first,"There is something interesting going on. I wanted to find out. This was also an excuse to visit you tow because something seemed to be getting in the way of your love." Maeko chuckled when Chihiro and Haku blushed a little. Meanwhile,Hideo answered,"I am here to retrieve my daughter as well as my wife. They are one in the same and they will surely cause unneeded trouble if they stay here." He sighed a little and said," Harumi just doesn't get that you two belong together. I am here to break it to her." They all nodded at Hideo's words. They followed him as he walked toward the circle. The workers stepped aside in awe as Hideo walked with confidence. When he finally walked into the circle, Harumi grinned. She said,"Hi, Daddy. Why are you here?" Hideo frowned a little and replied,"I should be asking you the same. You should be at home right now. I only gave you two days of free time. The rest of the time,you have to spend studying."

Harumi pouted at his words and she said,"I am here to get Haku back. Mommy is gonna help me." Hideo was interrupted by Kira who said,"Yes, I am."

Hideo sighed again and he asked Kira,"Now why are you here?" Kira frowned at his question and said,"I came here to get revenge on the dragon. He doesn't understand what love is." Haku heard this and growled a little. He held Chihiro's hand a little tighter.

Maeko noticed this and smiled. She then kept her eyes on the ones in the circle. Yubaba and Zeniba were just watching all of this, waiting for it to be over.

Hideo kept talking to his wife,"Of course he understands loev. He loves Chihiro as I love you." At his last words,Kira's eyes softened and she hugged Hideo. (gag :P) Harumi just watched them and when the couple borke apart,Kira said,"Fine, that dragon can be with Chihiro or whoever she is." She looked over at Harumi and said,"Come one,let's go."

Harumi started whining,"But I don't wanna go!" Kira frowned at her words and said,"So it does seem that you did not fully mature yet. You will need to study more. Come one,let's go back to the human world and study that rich girl." (stalker)

Harumi's eyes started tearing up,but this time,her "mommy" didn't buy it. Harumi sighed and gave up. She cast mournful eyes at Haku,and hateful eyes at Chihiro,who didn't flinch.

Harumi and Kira formed clouds to fly on while Hideo stayed behind for a few seconds. He cast Haku and Chihiro a wink. Chihiro grinned while Haku smiled. Then,while forming a cloud,Hideo shouted,"Farewell,Kohaku! Until,next time!" Haku jumped at his real name being called. He looked up at Hideo's turned back and his eyes grew wide with recognition. Chihiro noticed his reaction. She asked,"Is something wrong?"

Haku slowly shook his head and said,"Hideo was the spirit that saved me from disapparing in the human world, He showed me the way to the spirt world and he even knew my real name. He was almost like a father to me. I forgot about him when I signed Yubaba's contract." He smiled at the sky before thinking,"I will always be thankful." Chihiro smiled at his story and his expression. She let go of his hand and walked over to Maeko,who was grinning.

Maeko said,"Now that was an intersting event. It looks like it is over now." She looked at Chihiro and said,"It now seems that your last problem was solved. I am glad for you. Now,I must leave." She hugged Chihiro,who didn't say anything. Chihiro smiled,finally hearing Maeko's last words.

Maeko and Chihiro bowed to each other. When Maeko left in a flourish of petals,Chihiro felt something on her neck. She looked down and saw a neckalace. It had a jade stone which seemed to change color when Chihiro touched it with her fingers. She looked at it with wonder and it turned white. She then wanted the green back,which reminded her of Haku's gentle green eyes. It turned back to green and Chihiro realized that the gem depended on her mood. Chihiro smiled and hugged the neckalace to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. She found herself staring into Haku's eyes and she smiled. Haku leaned in and kissed her,which brought cheers everywhere. Rin,Kamajii,Bou,Yubaba,and Zeniba cheered the loudest. While Chihiro kissed Haku,she thought,"This is where I belong."

End


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: What is Love?: (This takes place in the human world) : Harumi sighed as she made her way to the private school. She thought,"This is so not fair! I have to spend two more years in the human world!" She growled a little and her thoughts slipped to Haku. She shook her head,realizing that she should give up on her love. She thought,"What is love anyway?" Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a wham on her head. With her blue hair swirling,she fell forward. She turned her head around and met face to face with Akira,also known as the bully in her class.

Akira was the queen on the class. She can tell anyone what to do because of her money,power,and looks. Harumi sighed,wanting to get this over wtih. She asked coldly,"What do you want?" Akira's only response was a sly smile. Before Harumi could say anything else,she felt a slap from behind. She snapped her head around and saw two other girls,the servants of "Queen Akira." Harumi glared at them and stood up,but the girls behind her tripped her,which caused her to fall back down. Harumi made an "oof" sound,which made the gang start cackling like hyenas.

However,they suddenly stopped laughing. They actually ran away. While lying down,Harumi looked at them in confusion. She sighed and tried to stand up,but her body felt numb after all that bullying. She shut her eyes in pain and turned on her back. When she opened them,she saw a hand held in front of her. She looked up and saw a guy her age,but he was taller, had blue eyes, and had black and blue hair.

Harumi's cheeks turned a little pink and thought,"This guy seems cute. Wait! What am I thinking?" Harumi mentally shook her head but still looking at the outstretched hand,she took it.

When she stood she asked a little coldly,"Who are you?" The boy's blue eyes flashed a little with surprise,but he replied,"Not even a thank you? Hm. Well,my name is Oji." He smirked a little before saying,"Everyone addresses me as Ouji though, except for you." (Ouji means prince)

Harumi took her hand away and her response was,"I don't really care about who you are,but thank you anyway." Her response caused Oji's eyebrows to raise,but he started smiling. Harumi frowned,confused on the reason why he was smiling. She asked cockily,"What?"

Oji kept smiling and he shook his head. He answered,"You sure are interesting. No one has ever treated me like this before." Oji grinned and the next thing he did caught Harumi off guard. He took her hand and kissed it.

Oji walked past her with a smirk on his face while Harumi stood there speechless. She shook her head and her hands covered her face. She asked in her head,"What is this bubbly feeling in me?" She smiled after asking that ,and she looked up at the sky. She asked another question,"Is this love?"

***This fanfic will mix around the spirit world of Haku and Chihiro as well as Harumi and Oji in the human world. (Harumi will mature in less than two years and possibly learn something about love in the human world. Then she will go back to the spirit world and maybe bring Oji along). Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29:Storms: Harumi followed Oji to class. When the door opened,everyone's stares were on Oji. Soon,everyone was crowded around Oji,wanting attention from the 'prince.'

Harumi rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd until she reached her seat. When she moved closer,she saw that the layout of the desk was covered with comments and insults such as,"Stop showing off," or "Blue hair witch."

Harumi blinked away her hurt and while the class wasn't watching,she used her magic to erase every trace of the words. Harumi sighed in relief and sat in her desk. She eventually fell asleep,listening to the compliments about the prince fade away.

When Harumi woke up,she met blue eyes. She jumped a little and she heard a chuckle. Oji said,"You look cute when you sleep." Harumi blushed and kept her eyes down. She focused her eyes on the clock and saw that it was time to leave. She sighed and got up from her seat. She felt Oji's eyes on her,but she ignored it. She kept walking until she was outisde the classroom. She felt slaps on her face and saw Akira and her servants. (She doesn't know their names and she doesn't care anyway). Harumi's head snapped to one side and when she turned back to Akira,Harumi was glaring at her. She shouted,"What do you have against me? Just leave me alone!"

Harumi kept her glare on and she saw Akira's eyes flash with some hating emotion. Was it jealousy? Harumi couldn't examine any further because she felt kicks on her back. Harumi fell on her side and she glared at the two servants. She wished that she could drown them with her powers,but that would cause her to be avoided. She would also get in trouble with her parents,Hideo and Kira. They gave the worst punishments when they worked together.

Harumi quickly got up and she saw Akira's hand advancing on her. Harumi whimpered a little and she shut her eyes,waiting for the slap to come. It didn't. Harumi slowly opened her eyes and saw that Oji was in front of her,holding Akira's hand.

Oji was frowning at Akira. Akira's face looked scared,but her eyes were filled with some kind of swoony feeling. Harumi looked back at Oji when he asked,"What were you going to do with Harumi?" Harumi blinked,not realizing that Oji knew her name.

Harumi snapped out of her thoughts when Akira answered,"I was just going to braid her hair." Harumi glared at her and said nothing.

Oji looked like he didn't believe Akira. Harumi did not want to make a scene,so she gently took Oji's hand. She pulled it and she somewhat dragged him with her,ignoring Akira shouting,"Hey!"

When Harumi finally dragged Oji out of school,she let go of his hand. She walked away,but Oji took her hand once again. He asked,"What really happened back there?" Harumi sighed and said dully,"It does not concern you." Her dark eyes showed no emotion when she said that.

Oji frowned at her answer and he persisted,"Tell me and I will help you."  
Harumi frowned and retorted,"Like you can do anything! You are surrounded by students everyday and I am hated by everyone! How can you help me? You can't change feelings of hate nor can you change them bullying me!" She gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth,realizing that she blurted the truth out loud.

Harumi finally let some tears flow out,but she quickly ran away from Oji,not hearing what he had to say.

When Harumi finally made it to her house,she went inside. The house was built near the ocean and it was built by her parents' combined magic. Harumi sighed and said,"I'm home." There was no answer. Of course there wasn't. Her parents were at the spirit world again,doing duties for others. Harumi sighed and she went into the kitchen. There was a note on the table. She picked it up and read,"Hi,honey! How's school? There is nothing in the fridge,sorry. You will have to go buy take-out food. Love,Kira."

Harumi scowled and answered mentally to the note,"School is just perfect... I don't want to eat your luxurious food anyway." Harumi sighed and got her keys and some human money attatched to the back of the note. She quickly looked at of the window and saw some storm cloud reeling in. "Must be having some trouble in the spirir world,huh?"

Harumi quickly ran out of her house/mansion. She ran to the convenience store a few blocks away. After buying a sushi roll and a pop drink,she paid the cashier and ran out. She looked up at the sky and as expected,there was going to be a storm in a few minutes. As if on cue,the sky poured out rain. She thought,"Just my luck."

Grabbing her dinner,she ran for a few blocks. It soon started raining so hard that Harumi could barely see what was in front of her. She shouted in her mind,"Father or Mother must be arguing or that is just another spirit doing this." (Notice that she did not say mommy or daddy).

Harumi growled and found a house roof for shelter. She sat in front of the door,curled up in a ball. She at her now cold dinner and after gulping down her drink,Harumi saw the world swirling around her. She clutched her head and her head hit the door. She gasped and heard footsteps coming. The door suddenly opened and Harumi tiredly looked behind her. She heard her name called out and her response was,"Oji?" However,before he could respond,Harumi's head dropped and she was soon engulfed in darkness. 


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30:In the Prince's House: Harumi slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She felt something cool on her head. Harumi took it off and saw that it was a towel.

Harumi looked around and saw a room with a desk,chair,and closet,just like a normal room. Harumi sat up quickly when she realized that it was not her room. She blinked and recalled the events before fainting. She stopped thing though when she heard a familiar voice say,"Good,you are awake." Harumi looked at the door and saw Oji. Harumi did not react and this made Oji laugh. After a few seconds,Oji asked,"You aren't even surprised?" Harumi slowly shook her head,avoiding eye contact. She felt a weight on the side of the bed and knew that it was Oji.

Finding nothing interesting to look at,she looked at her clothes. She saw that is was not her wet uniform. She gasped and she looked at Oji,who said nothing. Harumi finally asked,"Where are my clothes and what did you do to me?" Oji looked at her,grinned, and replied,"Your clothes are in the bathroom drying. Don't worry,nothing happened. My older sister undressed you and she notified me about several injuries. I carried you into my bedroom and if I did anything to you,my sister will kill me."

Harumi smiled a little at his reaction but her smile vanished when he talked about the injuries. She said nothing and felt Oji take her hand. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. Oji smiled and said softly,"I'll help you with your problem." Harumi just nodded and she watched Oji walk out. His last words were,"And remember Harumi,I'm a friend." Harumi smiled at his last words and she lied back down in the bed,drifting into a peaceful sleep.

After a few hours, she opened her eyes to feel better than ever. She turned her head to the side and gasped when she saw Oji lying next to her,with his head propped on his right elbow. She looked at Oji's sleeping face and not wanting to disturb him,she backed away. She got out of the bed and was about to go to the bedroom to get her clothes and leave,but she felt something,or somebody grab her shoulders,pulling her back into lying position in the bed.

Harumi slowly turned her head around and her eyes met blue ones. Oji asked,"And where are you going?"

The next chapter will take place in the spirit world,with Chihiro and Haku. No stress and just suspense,okay?


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31:The Sky: A girl with blond hair laughed, swirling thunder clouds around her. She saw Chihiro and advanced toward her. Chihiro backed away but she couldn't move. She shook herself and she hit something,but nothing was there. She blinked in confusion and opened her eyes. She woke up from her nightmare and looked around her. Her neckalace was flashing red,showing danger,fear,or anger. (any one of those) She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the sleeping Rin and the other yunas around her. She looked out and saw that it was still very early in the morning,possibly a little before five a.m.

Chihiro sighed because she couldn't fall asleep. She quietly slipped out of the room,not disturbing the others. She walked on to the bridge and breathed with some difficulty. The gem did not change color.

Suddenly,while she was leaning around the rail,she felt arms go around her in an embrace. Chihiro did not have to turn around to guess who it was. The neckalace guessed for her because it turned into a jade color.

As expected,Chihiro heard Haku's voice. He asked,"What's wrong? It's strange to see you wake up so early." Chihiro said nothing and she felt the arms go around tighter. She finally sighed and said,"I had a nightmare and I couldn't fall asleep after that." She felt Haku nod and she realized that he wanted to hear about it. Chihiro quickly said,"It was a girl that had blond hair. She looked like she was making storm clouds. In my nightmare,I was trapped inside and I couldn't move. I woke up after that."

Haku said nothing after she finished. She didn't make a sound either. To distract herself,she looked up at the sky. She frowned when there was a huge gray cloud in the distance. She turned around and gently tugged Haku's sleeve. He looked up and Chihiro pointed at the storm cloud. Haku's face was emotionless when he said,"That may be trouble later on. It could be Hideo,Kira,Maeko,or other powerful spirit. Whoever is causing it will cause the storm to affect the human world as well."

Chihiro nodded in understanding. Her thoughts slipped to one person and she told Haku,"Hey,how do you think Harumi's doing in the human world? Do you think she changed?" She looked back at Haku and Haku shrugged. He just smiled a little and said,"She might be doing better in the human world than here in the past. We'll see her soon." Chihiro smiled back and nodded in return. After standing in silence,Haku took her hand. He led her to the garden,where they sat next to each other. Chihiro's worries faded away a little and she fell asleep on Haku's shoulder,until it was nine a.m.

When Chihiro woke up,she looked next to her. She saw Haku asleep as well. If Chihiro moved,then Haku would've fallen on her lap. Chihiro sighed and made a tiny bit of cloud float over. She gently laid Haku on the newly created pillow,which Haku paid no notice to. Now relaizing that he was comfortable,Chihiro looked up at the sky. What she saw made her gasp loudly,which caused Haku to blink sleepily at her.

Chihiro made no sound,just looked up at the sky. Haku followed her gaze and he frowned at the sight he set upon. The whole morning sky was now covered in swirling storm clouds,threatening lightning and soon, danger for spirits in the human world. (What he means is that the trees can be struck,which will kill forests and other things and kill spirits)


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32:Running: Harumi looked in Oji's eyes. She was surprised at his sudden movement,but she quickly replied,"I'm going home." She pushed against him but his grip did not loosen his grip on her shoulders. harumi plainly asked,"Will you let go of me now?" Oji did not reply. Instead,he put one hand on her forehead. He said,"you're still warm. Yoiu should maybe spend one more day at my place."

Harumi was surprised at his sudden proposition, but she replied,"What about my parents?" Oji replied,"You can call them to ask permission."

Harumi mumbleed,"Fine," and Oji immediately let go of her. While she was walking to the lving room,she felt Oji's eyes watching her. Harumi ginored it as she walked into the living room towards the phone. She knew Oji was there in the room with her,making sure that she would not sneak out. Harumi sighed at his actions but she quickly dialed the number to her house. While she was waiting for her parents to pick up she was thinking,"Why can't the human world just send messenger spirits or just deliver the message by air?"

She broke out of her thoughts when no one picked up. It was strange because they always came back home before midnight. Right now,it was 1 a.m. Harumi frowned,realizing that whatever they were doing in the spirit world was dangerous or disrupting. Harumi stopped frowning when a voice next to her made her jump. Oji had asked,"Did anyone pick up?"

Harumi turned to the left side and shook her head no. When she did that,she felt dizzy and swayed a little. She cursed the spirits for being able to have fevers,like humans. While swaying,she felt arms go under her legs. Oji had picked her up and was carrying her. Harumi suddenly felt her temperature rise,but she said nothing.

When they arrived at Oji's bedroom,once again,Oji set Harumi down gently. Harumi's eyes already felt droopy but before falling asleep,she asked Oji,"Where are you going to sleep?" Her only reply was,"Don't worry," before Harumi faded into darkness.

The next day,Harumi woke up,instantly feeling better. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. Oji wasn't in the room. Feeling a little worried and curious, she got off the bed and went into the kitchen. She saw Oji wearing an apron and cooking breakfast. An older woman was sitting at the table,reading a newspaper. Harumi turned around to stifle her giggles at Oji wearing an apron,but Oji must've heard them because he looked out the doorway and saw Harumi. He didn't blush but just said,"How are you feeling? Wait,tell me at the table. I'm almost done with the food." Harumi just nodded in response,finally stopping her giggles.

When she walked to the table,she met the older woman's eyes. They had the same blue as Oji's. Harumi bowed in respect and that made the woman smile. The woman said,"Hello, my name is Akari. I see that you are feeling better." She grinned before saying,"My little brother brought you in when he saw you faint. Make sure to make him happy, okay?"

Akari's last statement made Harumi blush a little while a loud,"Hey!" was heard from the kitchen. Both girls heard his reaction and they broke out into giggles. Harumi sat in front of Akari,wanting to get to know her better. She asked,"Where are your parents?" Expecting a little smile,she got a grimace. Harumi looked confused,but Akari just quickly said," Please make sure not to tell anyone this,okay?" Harumi nodded and Akari whispered to her,"They're dead." Harumi gasped loudly and covered her mouth when a tiny clang came from the kitchen. Akari saw and heard this; she then said,"Oji doesn't like talking about it. So don't say anything about this." Harumi nodded and she whispered,"I promise,and I will keep it."

Akari nodded,satisfied with her answer. Before Harumi can say anything else,Oji entered the living room,with three plates. A few minutes later,the three finished their food. Harumi teased him a little by saying,"I did not know that a prince can cook so well." She looked to Oji and saw his blank expression falter a little. He made a comeback by replying,"First of all,I am not a prince." He then smirked before saying,"Second of all, I expect a thank you for saving you and also for the food." Harumi glared at him and said with sarcasm,"Thank you."

After her thanks,she abruptly stood up. She headed to the bathroom and got her now dry clothes. She headed towards the door,but she stopped and headed towards the phone. She called her parents again,ignoring Akari's and Oji's stares. Once again,she heard no response. Harumi got a little worried and she quickly walked to the door. Before slamming the door closed,she bowed to Oji and Akari,her hair whipping with her. She quickly closed the door ,and she did not see Akari motion for Oji to follow her. Oji rolled his eyes a little when Akari did so,but he saw her glare and he ran after Harumi.

When Oji got outside,he saw Harumi running. He thought,"She's like a squirrel,already two blocks ahead of me in a few seconds." He sighed and sprinted after her,thankful that he was first in the track team. In a matter of seconds,he caught up with her,not even breathing that hard or breaking a sweat. On the other hand,Harumi was puffing a little. She frowned when she saw him beside her. She asked,"Why are you following me?" Oji just shrugged and replied,"You looked worried when you slammed the door on us without telling us anything." Harumi blsuhed at his statement and mumbled,"Sorry." Then she said nothing else and kept running until she reached her house,one block over. While she was running,Oji was always ahead of her,waving to her to catch up. This made Harumi angry and she ran faster. Her reactions made Oji laugh the whole way there.

By the time Harumi and Oji reached her mansion,Harumi was breathing hard,with Oji doing the same,but his breath was mostly wasted on laughing. When Harumi finally caught her breath,Oji was still laughing. Harumi playfully slapped him. She asked,"What's so funny? You've been laughing the whole time we ran here." Oji stopped laughing and smiled mysteriously. He put a finger to his lips and said,"It's a secret."

Harumi sighed at his response and she walked ahead of him. She used her keys to open the gate and when she walked into the house,no one was home. She heard Oji say,"Wow," but she ignored it,hoping that he would not think that she was a drama queen like other rich girls.

Harumi let Oji explore while she searched the house in sign of her parents. There was not one living being besides plants,Oji,and Harumi herself. Harumi frowned,realizing that this was the first time this has ever happened. This was also the longest time her parents have been out. She heaved a loud sigh,which caused Oji to walk up the stairs to her.

Oji asked,"What's wrong?" Harumi shook her head, and she answered,"My parents have never been out longer than midnight." Oji nodded in understanding and he reassured her by saying,"Let's go find them then." Harumi said,"Okay. I'm going to do that right now. They're in the police force (she lied) and I'm just going to head over to the station." Oji nodded again and he then said,"I'll go with you. Where are they located?"

Harumi was surprised when he said that he will go with her,but she shook her head and said back to him,"You can't come." Oji did not appear hurt and he asked,"Why not?" Harumi turned away and she whispered,loud enough for him to hear,"I can't tell you that." Oji smiled and he leaned in close to her ear. He asked one last question that sent Harumi into panic,"Is it because they're in the spirit world?"


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33:Dark Memories of Regret: What Oji said sent chills behind Harumi's back. Wide-eyed,she turned to him and asked,"How do you know that?" Oji's eyes flashed with some regret,but Harumi was too shocked to notice. Oji chuckled a little to cover his painful memories and replied,"Well, I know because I'm a spirit too. You and your parents are also pretty famous in the human world." Harumi nodded slowly,still adjusting to the fact that Oji knew about her identity. She didn't ask any questions,but she replied with a few words,"You can come if you want." Inside she thought,"Then I will know what more you are hiding from me. I wonder if you really want to help me,or are you going to betray me like the others?"

She walked out the door,and Oji followed silently. While Harumi was locking the gate,her mind was spinning. She had many questions such as,"What kind of spirit is he? Is he just helping me to pity me? Is he even really my friend?" Questions whirled and she held the gate to steady herself. Oji put a hand on her shoulder,but she shook it off,not wanting his so called help.

Now that Oji knew that she was a spirit,she didn't need to hide her identity from him anymore. She stole a glance behind her and saw that Oji's eyes were a little dark. He was maybe worried about something,but Harumi didn't know what. She wanted to cheer him up,so she used her real spirit powers and she ran ahead. She looked behind her shoulder and saw Oji's head snap up. Oji smiled a litle, and he ran to catch up to her. Harumi smirked and she practically flew to the tunnel of the spirit world. When she arrived at the entrance,her hands were on her knees and she was breathing a litle hard. She heard a few chuckles and her head snapped up, her flowing hair whirling with her. She saw Oji,leaning against the tunnel wall. While Harumi was slowly catching her breath,Oji slowly walked over,put his mouth close to her ear and whispered,"I win."

Harumi blinked and she walked past him. She heard Oji's footsteps following her,but she ignored it and kept walking. After she reached the end of the tunnel,she frowned when she saw that it was dark. She looked up and gasped. Instead of a blue sky,the spirit world was dark and stormy. She glanced to her side and saw Oji. His face was blank,which made Harumi wonder what he was thinking of. Her attention snapped back to the sky when it started to rain. She let out her hand and a few drops plopped on her hand. Harumi shrieked a little and she drew her hand close to her. It stung very badly and it felt like it was burnng. She examined her hand and her prediction was correct; it was acid rain. Harumi ran back into the tunnel for shelter. Oji followed and went over beside her. Harumi sighed a little and she sat on the ground. Oji sat next to her, and he extended a hand. He said,"Let me see."

Not trusting him,Harumi said and did nothing. She looked up at the sky, ignoring Oji's words. She heard him growl, and she yelped a little when he grabbed her arm roughly. She glared at him but said nothing.

Oji did not see her expression because his eyes were closed. He put one of his hands over hers and murmured a few words. Soon,Harumi's hand felt better. She looked up at Oji,but his eyes were still closed. His forehead had a few beads of sweat. Harumi quickly took out a hankerchief from her pocket and she dabbed Oji's face.

Oji's hand reached up to hold hers and he gave her a weak smile,with his eyes still closed. Harumi sighed in reply. She decided to trust him a little, since he healed her hand. While whiping the sweat/rain from his face,she felt a sharp movement. She then heard a thud, and her dazed eyes soon turned to one of worry and fright. Oji has collapsed for an unknown reason.

Harumi's hands moved frantically around her, and she finally calmed herself down. She took a few breaths and her hands finally landed on Oji's head. It looked like he was worried over something. Harumi thought,"His collapse might be from exhaustion. After all,he ran ahead of me,woke up early,took care of me,and even performed some magic."

She smiled at his caring,and she decided to trust him once more. However,her smile turned into a look of worry. She thought,"What was he thinking about before? Why did he collapse over a little spell?" She sighed and looked over at Oji. His head was on the ground and his postion looked like an alley cat's. She gently put his head on her lap,not realizing that it was an awkward position for humans,including some spirits.

After a few minutes of staring at the sleeping Oji,Harumi soon grew bored. She fell asleep in a few minutes. After an hour has passed though,Harumi started feeling uneasy. She woke up and looked around her. The place was the same.

Harumi looked down, and she saw that Oji was still sleeping. She stopped staring when a clash of thunder was heard overhead. Oji stirred and soon,he woke up as well. He blinked sleepily and looked up. When he saw Harumi,he jumped. Harumi stared back at him and she asked,"Are you okay now?"

Oji just nodded in reply. Harumi sighed in relief,but she then asked,"Why did you collapse over such a small spell? Was it something else?" She waited for a response,but she never got one. She started getting impatient. She stood up and walked over. Oji was sitting up,and he looked up. Harumi frowned and she put her hand over his forehead. Her fingers started to glow and soon,she looked into his mind. The thoughts hit her with exhaustion and worry. She saw that he was worried about her trusting him,Akari, and his deceased parents. The last thought puzzled Harumi. She thought,"Why would he be thinking about them?"

She pulled her fingers away, and she met Oji's blue eyes. He asked calmly,"What did you see?" Harumi's eyebrow twitched,but she replied,"I saw your worry over my trust towards you, worry about your older sister, and..." She paused before continuing," Thoughts of your parents." When she said this,Oji's eyes flashed with regret. Harumi frowned, and she sat in front of him. She asked quietly,"What happened?"

Oji blinked at her question,but he covered his regret by pulling closer to her. He entangled his fingers in her hair, and he turned Harumi's head to meet his eyes. He sighed a little before finally saying darkly,"Fine, I'll tell you."


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34:Roller Coasters: Haku was suddenly full awake. He stood up quickly,which made Chihiro jump and look up at him. Haku said nothing and instead,changed into dragon form. He looked at Chihiro and shook his head for her to get on. Chihiro looked puzzled,but she walked to him. Getting on,Haku quickly took off into the sky. Chihiro gasped loudly because she almost fell off,since she wasn't even in the correct position. She glared a little at Haku,but he did not notice. Chihiro kept glaring until a few minutes passed. She got impatient,and she exhaled loudly in exasperation. She asked loudly,"Where are we going? You just took off without saying anything!"

Haku made no response and this ticked Chihiro off. She let go of one horn,and she slapped his head to get his attention. He growled a little,but he kept flying. Chihiro finally lost her patience. She yelled,"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!" When she said this,Haku growled loudly,and he put on a huge burst of speed. Chihiro shrieked a little and she held on tightly. Tears came out of her eyes because of the wind rushing past. She closed her eyes and waited for the roller coaster ride to end. Haku then slowed down and Chihiro took this oppurtunity to open her eyes. She saw Zeniba's cottage. She blinked and she slowly got off. She immediately dropped to the ground on her knees,with her hands on the ground to steady herself. She looked up and saw that Haku has changed back to human form. He was rubbing his head a little. He turned his head,and he stared at her a little coldly,which made Chihiro flinch a little. She closed her eyes to hide her hurt. She felt a gentle tug on her arm,and she opened her eyes. Haku pulled Chihiro up to her feet and then he led her into Zeniba's place.

When they entered,Chihiro broke away from Haku's grip. Zeniba looked up, and she smiled a little. However,instead of the usual greeting Chihiro gave her,all Zeniba got was a silent bow. Chihiro then walked slowly to the spare bedroom,leaving Haku,Zeniba,and No-Face in the living room.

When Zeniba heard the door close,she frowned. She asked,"Haku, did something happen between you two?" Haku shook his head. Zeniba opened her mouth again,but Haku interrupted (and changed the subject) by saying,"There is something wrong in the spirit world. It is rare for the skies to appear like this." Zeniba frowned and sensed that something was wrong with the couple. However,knowing that she would find out later,she agreed with Haku's statement by saying,"Yes,there does seem to be an arguement somewhere. It might be possible that Kira and Hideo are included,since they are powerful storm and ocean spirits. They might be arguing with each other or some other spirit. Whatever the problem is,it can't be good,since they are pretty good at controlling their anger."

Haku nodded and asked,"How do we fix it? I sensed some poison in the storm clouds. It is not like Kira and Hideo to do that." Zeniba frowned and replied,"The only poison that can be in rain is acid,which will sting the skin,pollute water,and destroy some trees. " Haku's eyes widened a little and he said,"Then both the human and spirit world are in danger." Zeniba sullenly nodded and Haku frowned,finally showing some expression. He started to think,but Zeniba clapped her hands,which made Haku look up at her. She cackled at his blank expression,but she said,"Now tell me what happened between you and my granddaughter."

Haku said nothing,just stared. Zeniba stared at him too,waiting for an answer. It seemed that Zeniba was winning because No-Face joined in too,while eating some cake. Zeniba smirked when Haku frowned at them. He finally sighed and said,"It's just a little fight." Zeniba stopped smirking and she said,"Go on." Haku walked over to the kitchen table and he sat into a chair. He continued,"I saw storm clouds overhead when I heard Chihiro gasp. The sky worried me and the only person I could think reliable enough was you. Therefore,I changed into a dragon and told her to get on. She was not fully on yet when I charged into the sky. She must have been angry because she then shouted at me. I said nothing,and she slapped my head. I then growled a little ,but I still said nothing. The next words she said told me that she has lost her patience. She called my full and real name. I wanted her to stop yelling,so I flew at full speed,which made her almost fall off. When we got to the front of your house,she fell on her knees. I helped her up,but she said nothing. She went into your cottage,and she brushed off my hand. I think she was bothered because she did not embrace you. Instead,she bowed respectfully. And here we are now."

He looked up at Zeniba,who was now siting right across from him. He saw that Zeniba's face was blank. He waited for a response and when he got one,it surprised him. Zeniba started laughing. Haku frowned a little ,and he waited for her to calm down. After a few minutes,she did. Zeniba wiped her eyes and asked,"So you came here to ask for help? And you hurt Chihiro over a little thing?" Haku nodded and Zeniba smirked. She said," You could've took your time. Girls have feelings too. They don't understand everything." She smiled and continued,"Go on." Haku smiled a little in reply and he got up from his chair. He walked towards the door,but Zeniba's next words made him turn pink. "Oh and Haku,great story."

Haku knocked on the door and got no answer. He pushed open the door and it was surprisingly unlocked. He walked in slowly and he saw Chihiro lying on the bed,asleep. He thought,"She must've been tired from getting a few hours of sleep,including the frightening ride on my back." He smiled a little and brushed two fingers over her bangs. She stirred a little,but she relaxed and fell back asleep. Haku slowly leaned in,and he kissed her head. He then silently left,closing the door behind him.

When he went into the kitchen,Zeniba looked up from reading her newspaper. Haku nodded at her and said,"I'm going out for a while." Zeniba just nodded in reply,and Haku bowed before leaving. Outside,he turned into a dragon. He thought,"If Zeniba can't provide me with all the answers,I guess I can go ask Yubaba,or hope that Maeko has been visiting lately."


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35:The Prince's Past: Harumi stared into his eyes and nodded for him to continue. Oji inhaled before saying,"I knew you were a spirit just by looking at you. Your hair was blue and your aura was different from the others." He smiled before continuing,"I am the spirit of speed and waterfalls. I hated water when I was little because my parents forced me to learn how to swim. One say,we went to the spirit world on accident. We crossed a bridge and when we tried to get back,the grass plains were now full of water. Akari and my parents knew how to swim,but I didn't. My dad yelled at me to hurry up,but I was too scared and too young to understand. I thought it was a dream. I started crying and Akari suggested to carry me. I guess my mom loved her more because she declined her offer. My dad just yelled at me and even had the idea of leaving me. He was very angry,and he just swam ahead. I stayed,pleading for them to come back. Akari stayed with me,but it was not enough. I started crying and soon,there was a flash. The apirit of life and death,Maeko appeared in front of me and promised to grant me a wish in return of answering a riddle. When I answered correctly,I wished to become a spirit. I had to sacrifice something important to me,and being young and reckless,I chose my parents. Maeko said nothing to my wish and then,my parents drowned because of a whirlpool formed. Akari cried,but I just stood there,with no expression."

Oji finished by chuckling bitterly. He asked coldly,"How's that for a prince?" Harumi said nothing in reply. She was surprised that his past was like this,and then some tears started to from. To cover her crying,she leaned onto Oji's shoulder. She pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly,he hugged back,a bit tightly though. Inside,he was thinking,"At least you trust me."

However,they were interrupted when thunder roared overhead. Harumi flinched and Oji smirked a little. He took this oppurtunity to carry her in his arms. Harumi shouted,"What are you doing?" Oji just calmly answered,"I'm going to take us somewhere better than this tunnel. You should know that the portal will close soon,and we won't be able to get out. So stop complaining. And if you kick or thrash,I am going to drop you."

This made Harumi's mouth shut. She folded her arms together and let Oji run through the rain. She felt him flinch many times because of the acid,but he kept going. He ran across the bridge and Harumi realized that they arrived at the bathhouse. Harumi was about to say that they did not have money,but what Oji did next was astonishing,he flew. Harumi gasped a little as he landed perfectly in front of the boiler room. Oji gently put Harumi down,and they entered the boiler room.

***Sorry if this is short,but I have been very busy lately. Please keep reading and reviewing. Bye. ***


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36:Acid Clouds: Chihiro woke up and looked around her. She remembered that Haku had taken her (by force) to Zeniba's cottage. Chihiro yawned a little ,and she stretched. She finally got out of the bed and then she entered the living room. No-Face was knitting,along with Zeniba. Chihiro smiled and said,"Hi Granny." Zeniba and No-Face looked up ,and Zeniba smiled. She said,"That's a better greeting." Chihiro grinned and she walked over to give Zeniba a hug. She then asked,"Where's Haku?"

What she asked made Zeniba chuckle. Zeniba replied,"So now you are concerned for him,not angry at all?" Chihiro shook her head a little,but she repeated her question,"So where is he?" Zeniba shrugged and she answered,"He said that he went out." Chihiro just replied,"Oh," and she went back to the bedroom. She did not see Zeniba and No-Face look at each other with a bit worried expression.

Meanwhile,in the bedroom, Chihiro was looking out the window. The storm clouds were still swirling,and Chihiro was worried about flying in that weather. She opened the window and took a breath of air. She coughed when she smelled the air. It reeked of acid. Chihiro coughed and covered her mouth. She quickly closed the window and saw that some acid smoke clouds were forming condensation on them. She backed away from the window and she ran back to the living room.

When she arrived in the living room (again) she quickly asked frantically ,"Why are there acid clouds outside?" Zeniba frowned and she said,"Calm down,dear,it'll be alright. There is just an argument going on. Haku must be going out to try and solve this."

Chihiro nodded slowly, and she went to sit on the stool in the corner. She hugged her knees to herself and after an hour,there was a knock on the door. Chihiro abruptly woke up,and she looked up from her curled position. Zeniba had went to answer the door with no expression. When she opened the door,her eyes widened,and Chihiro quickly walked to the door. However,she did not see the guest until Zeniba closed the door. The guest was Haku. Chihiro gasped when she saw him.

When Haku entered,he was clutching one injured arm. There were some scars on his arms and on his face. His green eyes were full of pain and worry. He was about to say something,but it came out in breaths,and neither Zeniba nor Chihiro heard him. Chihiro did not ask him to repeat. Instead,she hugged him tightly,with some tears flowing from her eyes. Haku used one arm to hug her back,but he maybe used up too much strength because then,he was leaning on Chihiro's shoulder,unconscious.

Chihiro quickly shouted,"Haku!" She shook her head and with the help of Zeniba,they took them to the bedroom. (They aren't lazy,so they don't use magic/spells to carry him."

First,Chihiro stopped the bleeding by healing some wounds. Then,Zeniba and Chihiro carried him onto the bed. She asked Zeniba,"What happened?" Zeniba shrugged a little,but replied,"Must have been from the lightning and acid clouds. They affect dragons gravely,especially ones that control water and wind."

Chihiro nodded and then asked,"Why did he go out though?" Zeniba smiled at her question and answered,"He was worried about the human and spirit world,as well as you. You will be most affected by this because you are a human and spirit. This type of thing could injure you fatally. That's why Haku was in such a hurry to get here,as well as find a solution."

Chihiro smiled a little at her answer,and she looked at the sleeping boy. She told him,"Thank you." This made Zeniba grin. However,after Chihiro's words,there was a loud explosion outside in the sky. This caused Haku to wake and when he did,he inhaled before saying in a small voice,"I know why the spirit world is like this."


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37:Misunderstood: Harumi followed Oji into the boiler room. She knew that she was not welcome,for neither Rin nor Kamajii forgave her for hurting Chihiro. Harumi mentally sighed. She was freezing,but she was too busy thinking to care. While they were walking to the boiler room, Harumi was too busy remembering that she ordered the yunas to grab Chihiro and force her to do something foolish. Harumi slapped herself and Oji stiffened at the sound, but he kept walking. Harumi kept thinking of what she did because of some feeling called love and jealousy. She kept slapping herself until she and Oji reached the boiler room. Oji brought forth a hand to stop her,and Harumi looked blankly towards the ground,not caring.

She stood by the doorway while Oji walked into the room. He walked over to Kamajii,who was obviously preparing herbs. Oji tapped his shoulder,and Kamajii turned around. When he did,his eyebrows shot up. He exclaimed,"You again!" He rubbed his beard,and then snapped his fingers. Harumi watched in silent amusement as Kamajii finally remembered the human from eight years ago. (When Oji entered the human world,he was eight,so Oji is now sixteen years old).

Kamajii and Oji then shook hands,finally remembering. Harumi stood there quietly,closing her eyes and wanting to disappear. She heard Oji ask,"Can my friend stay here,too?" Kamajii replied,"I guess so." Harumi stiffened at his answer,but Oji called her over,"Come on."

Harumi inwardly sighed and she walked in. She slowly opened her eyes as she bowed respectfully to Kamajii. She then stood with her back straight to see Kamajii's surprised expression. Kamajii shouted," Hideo's and Kira's daughter?!"

Harumi nodded in response. She looked down to the floor and saw that the sootballs were ignoring her. Feeling hurt and misunderstood,she just held back some tears and thought,"I'm different now. I am not useless or immature anymore!"

She kept her glance downcast,but she flinched when she heard a trapdoor slam. She could tell that it was Rin because Kamajii said,"Finally! Dinner!" He clanged the wheel with a stick and then,the sootballs were crowded in a group,with some sootballs holding star candy. Harumi heard Rin shout,"It's you again!" Harumi just nodded,not sure if Rin was talking to her or someone else. Kamajii said,"Yes,it's her again,maybe from a year ago. Well,anyway Rin,this is Oji, a human that turned into a spirit. He hasn't visited in eight years." (Just to let you know,Oji was just standing there,saying nothing).

Harumi sensed Rin shrug,but soon, Rin was saying," Oji or whatever can stay,but that girl doesn't belong here. She can maybe cause trouble like last time." Harumi heard this nodded to her statement. She bowed to Kamajii and Rin before whispering,"Thank you for your trouble." Then,she quickly turned her heel and ran out of the boiler room. She heard Oji call her,but she ignored her. Actually,she thought quietly,"Oh,now you talk? What for?"  
Harumi kept running until she was far away from the bathhouse. She let tears mix with the stinging acid rain on her face.

Harumi headed quickly towards the garden,hoping to be alone. Not wanting to see or talk to anyone,she headed towards an empty pig pen,surrounded by nothing. She giggled a little bitterly thinkng,"Poor spirits and humans,they have all been eaten."

Then,Harumi curled herself into a ball,where she lay on some hay,falling asleep despite her bleeding wounds,and her face,with tears flowing slowly down. The only thing that shielded her from getting more injured (mentally and physically) was the roof ahead,and her blue hair,surrounding her.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38:Tears: Chihiro sighed a little in relief when Haku awoke,but she then said seriously,"Go on." Haku smiled a little but he coughed and continued,"Some spirit other than Hideo and Kira is creating this storm. This spirit is pretty young,about the same age as us,but has a lot of power,about the same as Harumi's parents. The spirit is angry and is going on a rampage over something I do not know. That is all the information I know." He coughed again after he stopped talking. Chihiro took a step forward,but Zeniba walked past her and put a healing spell on Haku,which caused him to fall back asleep. Zeniba said to Chihiro,"I am taking out the acid clouds he breathed in. This should stop him from coughing."

Chihiro bowed and she pulled a chair next to him. After a few minutes of watching him sleep,Chihiro yawned and fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile,an hour passed and Harumi woke up because of a clash of thunder overhead. Harumi gasped,but in effect,she breathed in some foul air,which caused her to have a fit of coughing. Oji was looking for her for an hour. He searched everywhere except the garden. He heard coughing and decided to see who was it coming from. He saw Harumi hunched over,coughing and crying some tears. He ran over and put an arm around her shoulder. Harumi's head looked up to see Oji,but instead of gratitude,she glared at him and slapped his arm away.

Oji flinched at her sudden act of hatred,but he ignored it because of the cuts on Harumi's face. Oji could tell that she wasn't just crying because of lack of air,it was something else. Oji decided to ask later,hoping that Harumi would open up to him.

Oji quickly took a hankerchief from his jacket pocket. He used some of his magic and put healing water on it,which used some strength,but not enough to tire him.

Oji was about to use the hankerchief to wipe the blood from Harumi's face,but he was thinking about the glare she gave him. He sighed a little and dabbed it on her cheek,but Harumi turned away. Instead,she grabbed the napkin from his hand and wiped the blood herself.

Oji was surprised at her sudden movement,and also why Harumi was angry. He silently asked,"Are you mad because Rin and Kamajii did not allow you to stay there?" Harumi frowned but made mo reply nor movement. Oji frowned in return and asked another question,"Was it because of what you did to them,Chihiro,and Kohaku in the past?"

At this question,Harumi stiffened,and Oji smirked because he could tell that that answer was taken as a yes. He decided to pester her with questions until she spoke. He asked all at once,"Was it because you were jealous of Kohaku's and the human Chihiro's love? Were you too weak that you had to depend on a bunch of yunas? Did you have to go to the humans to learn from them? Were you that dumb to be pushed around by Akira,the queen of the school?"

After each question,Harumi's shoulders got more and more tense. When Oji finally shut his mouth, Harumi quickly stood up and brought out a hand to slap him. Oji expected this and he grabbed her arm before it was even close to his face. His face was blank when he said,"If there is anything bothering you,you should talk to me."

Harumi was breathing hard when she slapped him,but hearing his motive after harassing her with those questions,her eyes widened and she relaxed her grip. She felt a strange feeling inside,but she stopped thinking about it when she felt tears streaming down her face. She asked herself,"Why am I crying?"

Harumi suddenly felt a pull and soon,she was in Oji's arms. She heard him say,"It's alright. You can lean on me." This only made Harumi's tears flow faster. When her sobs turned into whimpers,she felt Oji's hand pat her head. He whispered in her ear,"I have something to tell you." Harumi gently pushed away from him,but replied,"What is it?" Oji smiled and said,"I lo-," but he was interrupted by an ear-piercing clap of thunder. Harumi shrieked a little and she looked up at the sky. Her face was horrified at what she saw in the sky. Oji followed her gaze,and his eyes widened as well. He looked at Harumi and heard her whisper,"Akira."

(NOT OJI'S SISTER ALRIGHT? Oji's sister: AKARI ; School Queen who bullies Harumi(along with two others): Akira)


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39:Akira: Chihiro woke up through hearing a clap of thunder,except that it was ear splitting. Chihiro's head snapped up,and she went over to the other side of the bed,making sure not to disturb Haku. She looked out the window,but saw nothing because of the acid clouds.

Using some of her magic,she splashed some water on the window to clear away the condensation. She could finally see through the window. She looked outside at the sky. She blinked when she thought that she saw a figure in the sky. She frowned when it did not go away.

It looked like a girl,around her age. The spirit had her arms in the air,possibly being the one commiting the storm and poisoning the air.

Her prediction was correct. Chihiro saw the girl look to the side,the direction where the bathhouse was. She heard a screech,like a dying parrot. Then,the figure disappeared and bigger clouds left a path as it went on in a different direction.

Chihiro rubbed her eyes because of the spell she casted to make her eyesight like a hawk's. She then sighed,wondering if the figure was really going to the bathhouse.

Chihiro sat on the side of the bed,and used a spell to track the figure. So far,she knew that the girl was fifteen,same age as Chihiro. The girl was a full spirit by blod but had just recently came from the human world,possibly from a visit.

Chihiro also connected with the girl's genetics and found out that she was blond,a spirit that controlled storms,and also had the same status as Hideo and Kira. And lastly,when Chihiro found out where she was headed to,her eyebrows furrowed. (her eyes are closed,like having a vision). The girl was heading towards the bathhouse,going there to kill another spirit.

Chihiro stopped having visions. She broke the connection and started breathing hard through exhaustion. After her last exhale,she lied down,forgetting that there was a sleeping dragon under her. Chihiro regretted what she did immediately because Haku woke up and growled,still being half awake. He pulled Chihiro's wrist,which made her yelp,and then pinned her to the bed.

Chihiro was surprised at this movement and when Haku blinked a couple of times,Chihiro said,"Sorry?" Haku shook his head and got off of her. He apologized as well and tehn said,"The thunder died down. What's wrong?"

Chihiro remembered her past thoughts and then said a bit frantically,"There is a spirit trying to kill another at the bathhouse. Let's go back,and bring Zeniba too!"

Haku listened to this with interest,and his stare turned cold when he heard about killing. He got out of the bed,put his sandals on,and motioned Chihiro to follow.

Chihiro obliged and when they arrived at the kitchen,they told Zeniba the story,and Zeniba volunteered to go with them.

She said,"This can be an excuse to visit the bathhouse and see how my nephew is doing." She glared before saying,"Don't think that I just want to see my sister!"

Chihiro smiled at her before following Haku out the door (who didn't say anything after they finished talking). Chihiro waited for Haku to change into a dragon. She was worried about his health because he controlled water and wind,which was the opposite of pure air and water substances.

Chihiro looked up at the sky and shook her head when the air still smelled foul,comapring to the ugly scene above. Zeniba turned into a bird and started flapping in the air a little. She said," No-Face will be taking care of the cottage." She looked at Haku before saying,"Mind your health when flying. Do not fly too close to the clouds."

The dragon nodded and was about to tell Chihiro to get on,but Chihiro interrupted both of them by saying,"I will create a barrier for him. And I assume you will do fine on your own,Granny."

Zeniba smiled and flapped ahead of them. The dragon narrowed his eyes a little and Chihiro could not tell what he was thinking,but she didn't care. She jumped onto his back with amazing flexibility and formed a bubble around Haku's whole dragon body.

Meanwhile,Haku did not know that Chihiro's spell was unique. (The flight would take thirty minutes if they flied at a normal speed). Chihiro formed a bubble around Haku to keep the acid air away from him,but Chihiro would have to inhake it instead. The spell that Chihiro had learned was called,"Inhaling Sacrifice."

After a few minutes, Chihiro's spell faltered for a nanosecond because Chihiro was starting to have difficulty stifling her dizziness and coughs. She asked in a sharp voice for Haku to fly faster,to catch up to Zeniba who was a few yards away. Haku,sensing her urgency,did so and Chihiro regretted asking because the rush of acid air brought Chihiro into a state of nausea.

When the dragon finally caught up to Zeniba,they could all see the bathhouse. They also saw a swirling cloud near the garden. Chihiro scowled when she saw this because the garden was her most favorite place near the bathhouse,besides Zeniba's cottage and the lady's dorms. Chihiro silently created a cloud out of pure air,which caused some energy to be used,and Chihiro got of Haku,who was still flying. Haku growled when Chihiro jumped off and landed on a cloud before touching a flower bush,which Chihiro disappeared into.

Haku followed her ,but Zeniba just chuckled before flying towards Yubaba's office,located at the top floor.

Chihiro broke away from the flower bush and ran towards the pig pens. Her chest hurt,but she looked up and the sight she was set upon surprised her. There were three spirits. One was the blonde from her nightmares,the second was a boy about Haku's age,and the third was Harumi.

Meanwhile, Haku caught up to Chihiro by sprinting. He also saw the three spirits,but he was puzzled when he saw Harumi. However,all he thought about slipped away when the blonde spirit started to wrap her hands around Harumi's neck.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40:Akira Defeated: Chihiro gasped when she saw that the spirit the girl was trying to kill was Harumi. Chihiro ran forward,and she used her magic to turn drops of acid into a spear.

Chihiro grasped the handle and tapped it on the girl's shoulder to wound her,but only felt in stings.

Harumi saw that Chihiro was trying to save her. When Akari faltered from the touch of the acid,Harumi did a back flip and kicked Akira in the stomach,which sent her flying out of the pig pen.

Akira screeched in rage and a boom of thunder was heard overhead. Akira's hair turned golden and soon,her bangs turned into the shape of lightning bolts. Harumi braced herself,waiting for her to throw one at her. However instead, Akira threw one at Chihiro. Chihiro was caught off guard, and that caused her to drop the spear. She dodged out of the way in time,but the bolt pierced her shoulder,which caused her to cry out. She fell down,paralyzed. Her chest hurt more than ever,but she was strong,so she stayed conscious. All she could do was watch Haku come run to her,while Harumi and that boy fought that blond spirit alone.

Meanwhile,Harumi witnessed the whole thing. She sent a message into Oji's head. Oji was standing there the whole time,not sure what was going on. He was frozen with shock when he saw Harumi being choked,but he snapped out of his trance when Harumi's words echoed inside his head,"Distract her with some questions. I'll create a spell to contact my parents,and another spell to find her motive. Work with me,alright?"

Oji turned his head to meet Harumi's gaze. He nodded to her,which she did in return. Oji walked out of the pigpen,not caring if he would get electrocuted or not.

Oji walked towards Akira,whose eyes brightened when he stood in front of her. Harumi arched an eyebrow at her reaction,but she started contacting her parents by sending a blue glow into the sky.

When Harumi was finished with the spell,she heard Oji ask her,"What are you doing here? Are you a spirit also? Why did you bully Harumi and hurt Chihiro as well?"

Harumi frowned and started getting annoyed at his questions because they were asked constantly,and could make anyone feel weak.

Her expression turned blank when Akira answered,"I am here to get you. Yes,I am a spirit,but who cares?" She grinned evilly when she answered,"I bullied Harumi so she would get away from you. And that half human,half spirit? She just got in the way and I wanted to teach her a lesson."

Haku,who was tending to Chihiro's wounds silently,heard this and his expression turned cold. He stood up and walked slowly towards Akira. Oji nodded in respect and Harumi started to walk towards him. Haku stiffened,waiting for Harumi to hug him,but surprisingly,she bowed. She then stood straight and ignored Haku's questioning stares. Inside she was thinking,"Idiot. My 'love' towards you was just admiration over being a good friend."

Harumi then looked to Oji and sent another message,"Let's fire together." Oji nodded and then,Harumi created a ball of freezing water. She sent it flying toward Akira ,and Oji made the ball fly faster. Akira did not expect this ,and she got hit. Since water was the opposite of lightning,Akira got shocked with her own power.

Haku,who was watching this,got amused and followed their plan. He did the same as them,but he handled it alone. He fired it at Akira,and the same thing occured.

Chihiro was watching the whole fight,and she felt useless. She tried to stand up,but the pain was overwhelming. She heard footsteps,and she turned her head toward the main flower bushes . She smiled when she saw Zeniba,Yubaba,Rin,and Kamajii,along with ... Hideo and Kira?

Chihiro blinked when she saw Hideo and Kira. She stared at them as they walked towards Harumi and the others. Haku's reaction was the same as Chihiro's ,but he had a few seconds to bow.

Harumi's face was blank when she saw her parents. It stayed that way even though Kira hugged her. Chihiro frowned because she saw that Harumi has changed ... a lot actually.

Chihiro stopped staring when she was crushed into a hug. She turned her head and saw Rin. Chihiro smiled weakly and gently pushed Rin away to prevent her from losing even more air.

Rin finally got away from her and let Kamajii walk over. Kamajii arched an eyebrow when he saw that Chihiro was just sitting there. Chihiro held out her shoulder and Kamjii nodded to tell her that he finish healing the wounds. Chihiro silently thanked him and continued watching the fight as Kamajii started taking out herbs and medicines.

So far,Harumi's parents were just standing there and glaring at Akira. Harumi looked at Oji with a puzzled look,but Oji's face was blank. Haku was just calmly telling Zeniba and Yubaba what had happened so far. Thier faces showed no emotion, but it looked like they knew something.

Chihiro stopped staring at them when Rin stood up and walked towards the others. Akira made an explosion occur in the sky,which caused the group to jump,and for Rin to shout,"What is going on?"

Everyone looked at Rin,including Akira. Hideo turned his head and said,"This spirit has illegally went into the human world,insulted our daughter,and has committed trouble in both the human and spirit worlds. We had a quarrel with her and demanded an apology. We even gave her a chance to fix this mess,but she wanted something from us,that we do not know."

After Hideo finished speaking,all attention was averted to Akira. Akira scowled and she said,"I don't want anything from you two. I want something from your pathetic daughter."

Chihiro heard Kira gasp at the insult towards Harumi,but Harumi calmly pushed away from Kira's hug and asked,"What do you want?" Akira glared at her calm expression,but she answered bluntly,"Oji."

Harumi heard this and her lip twitched. She did not say anything but instead,looked at Oji. Oji blinked,but he stepped forward as well. He walked over beside Akira and asked the same as Harumi. Akira smiled,filled with pure joy as she said,"I want you to love me."

Harumi stiffened when she heard this,but Oji did not say anything because Yubaba and Zeniba started laughing,together. Haku just stood there and waited for Kira's and Hideo's responses. Surprisingly,they were puzzled,but Haku knew what the two twin witches were laughing at.

Chihiro smiled at the whole event because she realized that Oji already had someone. She looked at Kamajii and saw that he was shaking his head.

Chihiro turned her attention back to the group when Oji said,"Sorry,but I already love someone else." In effect,Akira let out some tears. (Wow,what a quick reaction). She was heartbroken and took out a lightning bolt. She aimed it at Harumi,but a flash blinded her eyes,which made her lose her balance,and caused her to stab herself. The spirits were silent when this happened. Even the twin sisters stopped laughing at Akira's stupidity.

Chihiro's face was blank when Akira finally died. She knew that this was going to happen. Evil is always vanquished. Besides,Chihiro knew who that flash of light was made from. It was Maeko.

Chihiro smiled when she heard a laugh,and she saw that the clouds were fading away to reveal a blue sky. She looked towards the group and saw that Harumi was smiling. Hideo and Kira looked relieved,but they looked at Akira's dead body with pity. Oji shrugged and looked up at the sky. Yubaba and Zeniba were talking,and actually on good terms. Rin was doing some kind of dance and slapping Haku on the back,which caused Haku's expression to turn annoyed. Chihiro heard Kamajii chuckle,but she suddenly felt dizzy. She was thinking,"I thought that the acid will be gone already!"

Chihiro sighed as her head fell to the floor ,and she met darkness. Her last sight was Kamajii gasping,Rin stopping her actions,and everyone's stares turning to her.

NOTE: I apologize if this chapter was confusing or rushed. I also apologize for many being injured and fainting in result. If there are any problems about the story/chapter,please review. Hope that you continue reading. Thank you.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41:Coma: Haku saw that Rin was staring at something. She has also stopped slapping him. Haku followed her gaze and his eyes widened when he saw Chihiro slumped over on the floor. He quickly walked over,but Rin ran ahead of him. Rin grabbed Chihiro's shoulders and shook them. Chihiro flinched but did not wake. Haku's face showed no expression but inside,he was afraid. Zeniba also walk past him and Haku just stood there and watched as Zeniba put her hand over Chihiro's chest and murmured some foreign words. Zeniba then stopped and frowned. Rin asked," So what's the problem?"

Zeniba answered," She has breathed in too much acid clouds. She narrowed her eyes and thought," This can be dangerous because she can be in a stroke or die." She looked up when she saw Rin glare at Haku. Haku blinked and he was about to say something but he was interrupted when Rin shouted,"What happened, dragon boy?" Haku quickly and calmly replied,"Nothing." However,before Rin could say retort,Zeniba cleared her throat loudly and said," It's not Haku's doing. I just didn't realize that Chihiro made up her own spell."

She looked at Haku before specifically saying," The spell was to protect you from getting shocked,stung,and possibly poisoned." She smiled before saying," She did it to save you." Her last words echoed in Haku's head because it brought him back to when Chihiro first came to the sprirt world. Kamajii had said the exact same words.

Haku then blinked to clear away his thoughts before asking,"What spell did Chihiro create?" At his question, Zeniba's face turned sour. She answered in a monotone voice,"The spell she created protected you,but it needed a sacrifice to take the pain. Chihiro chose herself." She paused to breathe and then,she said blankly,"If she doesn't wake up in a few hours,her life is going to be in danger,because that gives her a chance to be in a coma."

She finished talking and she looked at their faces. Haku's face was glaring,Rin looked devastated,and Kamajii's expression looked extremely worried. Even Yubaba looked worried,possibly because Chihiro was her hardest worker. All attention was averted to Hideo and Kira when Hideo shouted," What is the meaning of this? Whose fault is it that Chihiro ended up this way?" Many spirits turned to Haku,but Harumi whistled and said calmly," This was Akira's fault for causing the storm." She stared coldly at her parents and said," It is also partially your fault that you got into an argument with her in the first place. There,case dismissed." She quickly dried herself by absorbing the water and splashing the water on to her parents. She then walked away. Oji frowned and followed her. Everyone's faces were speechless when the whole event was over. They have never seen Harumi this way before,not even her own parents.

They then shrugged when Hideo and Kira walked out also,going off to look for their daughter. Soon,all their attention was back to Chihiro. Zeniba clapped her hands and she instructed all of them to go back to the bathhouse. Yubaba frowned at her command and the sisters soon started to argue.

Kamajii sighed and he then gathered up his herbs with a worried expression. He thought," No wonder she was just sitting there." He looked at Rin and Haku. Rin was hugging Chihiro (who was in lying position) while Haku was just standing there, with no expression, possibly thinking about something. All was interrupted when the twin sisters walked toward them. Yubaba shouted," Bring Sen to the bathhouse." Then, Zeniba said,"Haku,carry her." All nodded and they silently walked back to the bathhouse,even though the blue sky ruined their moods enough already.

When they arrived at the bridge,workers gasped at seeing Yubaba's twin sister. The workers then saw Chihiro in Haku's arms. Some yunas frowned at the scene, being jealous, but others were worried at why Chihiro was not moving. Workers that knew her well enough started asking Yubaba and Zeniba questions of concern. No one said anything. The workers just watched as the group followed Haku to his room. Yubaba then went back to her office,Rin sullenly went back to her work,and Kamajii slowly crawled back to the boiler room. Zeniba followed Haku to his room and left as soon as Haku set Chihiro on his bed.

After a few hours passed,Haku started getting worried. Chihiro did not wake yet. He started to stand,and a loud slam made him jump. Rin and Zeniba came in loudly and asked," How is she?" Haku shook his head sadly ,and Zeniba looked at Chihiro worriedly. Rin started crying a little but they all looked at Chihiro when she started shouting," I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Harumi was walking around the perimeter of the bathhouse. She knew that Oji was following her,along with her parents behind him. She stopped in her tracks and she turned her head angrily. "Will you stop following me?" Oji looked at her with a smirk and he answered," I had something to tell you remember? Akira interrupted me." Harumi frowned at his cockiness but she looked behind him and said bluntly," That could wait."

Hideo and Kira caught up to them. Hideo asked," What was with those words that you said earlier?" Harumi didn't answer,just fired another question at him,"Why were you two in an argument with Akira? She is the same age as me,after all." She hid her smirk when she saw Hideo puff smoke out of his nose. Hideo was about to say something threatening,but Kira asked,"What is the matter with you today,sweetie?" Harumi stepped back at her question,but instead of letting out her anger,she said slowly and coldy," What is the matter with me, you say? Ha. What I want to ask is what is the matter with you two. First of all,I had a fever for three days and you did not notice because you were too busy with 'work.' Second, I was worried about you two because you were gone for two days. I don't see why I should learn things in the human world when you didn't notice that your own daughter was bullied at her own school,and you did nothing because you did not notice. To answer your question,nothing is wrong with me. It is you two. You did not even notice that Chihiro can possibly be in a coma right now. I want to be there for her,so excuse me." With that,she walked away,leaving Oji dazed at her words and left standing there. Her parents had their mouths opening and closing like fish. They all watched as Harumi walked away. Hideo was the first to snap out of his trance when he asked," Chihiro was in danger?" This caused Kira to gasp and for Oji to glare and ask," What took you two so long to come back for Harumi anyway?"


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42:Dreams: Chihiro shouted,"I'm dreaming,I'm dreaming!" She started hitting her head,and Zeniba,Rin,and Haku rushed over to the bed. Rin shook Chihiro,but she just thrashed even more. Chihiro then calmed down,but she did not open her eyes. Rin started crying and she ran out of the room.

Haku looked at Zeniba and saw that she was worried. She told him,"The coma is not that serious,but it has put her in a dream state. However, I don't know when she will wake up. It depends on the dream." After she stopped talking,all was silent. Haku was staring at Chihiro. His face showed no expression,but Zeniba could see fear and worry in his eyes. Zeniba sighed ,and she patted Haku's shoulder before leaving the room as well. Haku pulled a chari next to the bed. He heard a bell ring,which meant that Yubaba wanted him. He glared at the ringing noise,but he headed to Yubaba's office. He looked at Chihiro one more time before finally closing the door.

Zeniba was in Yubaba's office. She told her,"Chihiro has not awoken yet. She in now in the dream state." Yubaba scowled at the news and she rung the bell to fetch Haku. She said coldly,"I will regret this,but how about we work together to help Chihiro? If that dragon is moping around,he will treat the workers with more coldness than he did before." She shuddered before telling Zeniba,"You should know that yunas already like Haku because of his looks and coldness. More will gather up,workers will start to slack,and I'll run out of business!"

At her last words,Zeniba rolled her eyes and was about to say something insulting,but Haku walked in and said coldly,"You called for me?"

Zeniba turned her head to Haku and Yubaba said,"Ah yes,I called for you because I want to make a plan for Chihiro to wake up." Haku showed no expression,but he nodded,bowed,and walked out like nothing happened.

Yubaba looked at Zeniba before asking,"See what I mean? Hmph! Look at him now." Zeniba sighed and nodded. She replied,"For once,I agree with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Chihiro was dreaming. In it,she was hugging a bunch of flowers to her chest. She sighed loudly. Then,there was some fast movement,and Chihiro looked around to see herself in an abandoned amusement park. Her parents walked ahead of her,and Chihiro cried,"Wait for me!" She ran up the hill and she saw her dad running towards a food restaurant. When she saw her parents eating the food,she felt oddly sick and she decided to explore. She saw a bridge and went towards it. She leaned against the rail and saw a train. She went to the other side,and hoped to see the train past,but strangely,it didn't. She turned her head and saw a boy with traditional Japanese clothing and dark hair that reached his shoulders. He suddenly said,"You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!" Chihiro was confused,but she then found herself crying,with no control at all. She shouted,"I'm dreaming,I'm dreaming! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up..." She then was engulfed in darkness,hearing some noises in the darkness. She ran towards them,but she couldn't move. She started turning and sweating in effort. She breathed heavily,and a cold touch went over her arms,which made Chihiro relax. (To those who think that that was Haku,you thought wrong).

~~~~ Harumi ran around and sensed that Chihiro was near. She thought,"I have to see her! She understands me and has realized that I changed." She then whispered," Sure, I hated her before,but she's my role model now." She ran faster when she thought about those words. She saw a light in a room,and she jumped onto the ledge of the window. She looked inside the window and she smiled a little when she saw Chihiro. Her smile vanished when she saw that Chihiro was thrashing around,along with some sweat forming.

Harumi quickly used her magic to open the window. She crawled in,and she looked behind her to check to see if anyone saw her. She sighed in relief when Oji and her parents were nowhere to be seen. She snapped her head back to Chihiro and she walked closer to her. She shed a few tears when Chihiro did not flinch to her touch,maybe because she did not feel it.

Harumi's hand started getting clammy,so she used magic to cool Chihiro down. She was still thrashing,but when Harumi put some water over her arms,Chihiro sighed and fell back asleep. Harumi smiled and she bowed deeply to Chihiro before escaping out the window. When she was halfway through though,a sudden movement behind her was heard. Harumi looked behind her and surprisingly, Haku was in the room,with a surprised expression. All that came out of Harumi's mouth was a squeak before Haku glared at her and started walking towards her.

If you guys want the next chapter,please review!


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43:Awakened: Haku advanced towards Harumi,and Harumi got away from the window. She bowed and straightened her back. Haku seemed surprised at her action,but he asked coldly,"What were you doing in here?"

Harumi quickly answered," I wanted to see Chihiro,so I sneaked in here. She was thrashing around and was sweating as well. I put some water over her arms and she soon relaxed." Haku did not reply at her words. Instead,he said,"Thank you. When she wakes up,I will notify you immediately."

Harumi smiled at his words and bowed once again before flying out of the window,happy that Haku finally trusted her. She started running swiftly,leading to the garden. She gasped when a hand went over her mouth,and Harumi was pulled into a flower bush.

~~~~~~~~~ Haku sighed as he closed the window. He was glad that Harumi helped Chihiro,and he was relieved that she changed as well. He then took off his mask (figuratively) and cracked a smile to himself. He sat on he edge of he bed,watching Chihiro sleep. His eyes widened a little when Chihiro said one word,"Promise?" Haku smiled and he realized that she was dreaming of when she first got here to the spirit world. He whispered in her ear,"Promise."

Then,the window opened in a rush of air. Haku ran over to close it and while doing so, Chihiro smiled in her sleep. She then inhaled a little and she sat up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes,and when Haku turned around,he couldn't believe it.

He walked over quickly and asked,"C- Chihiro?" Chihiro looked at him sleepily and smiled. She asked,"Where am I? In your room? I remember being in darkness,but then I-" She was enveloped in a tight hug from the back. Chihiro gasped but she turned her head around and asked,"What's wrong?"

Haku didn't answer. He buried his face in Chihiro's back,and Chihiro got ticked off. She asked a bit angrily,"Can you please tell me,Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?" Haku perked up at hearing his full name and he looked up,but kept his tight grip on her. Chihiro closed her eyes,sighed,and was about to say something,but Haku closed his eyes and pulled her into a kiss.

~~~~ Harumi gasped and she tried to look behind her,but it was too dark to see. She growled and kicked him,accidentally in the crutch. She heard a growl and Harumi then flipped him on the ground,which made Harumi fall suddenly and land on top of the person. She blinked and when she looked more closely she found out that the person was Oji. She frowned and asked,"What are you doing here?" Oji smirked and retorted,"Why were you running everywhere and kicking guys in their privates?"

Harumi blushed but whispered,"Sorry." She then got off of him and was about to push herself through the bushes,but Oji hugged her and prevented her from moving or leaving. Harumi asked in an annoyed voice,"What do you want from me?" This tie,Oji did not smirk when he answered seriously,"I didn't get the chance to talk to you. Now seems like the time." Harumi stared into his eyes and sighed,finally saying,"Fine." Oji then let go of her,but not completely. Harumi didn't ind though. She stood and waited. Oji firstly said,"Your parents are on their way to have a talk with Maeko. They had an argument with Akira because Akira was talking badly about you." Oji stopped and Harumi nodded. She pulled away from him to leave,but Oji pulled her more tightly and said,"There is one more thing. Akira interrupted me."

Harumi closed her eyes in impatience and she said,"Go on." She heard him inhale and then,he whispered in her ear,"I love you," before kissing her. Harumi was caught off guard,but she was then into her own world.

* Sorry about the kissing to those who don't like random things or somewhat romantic things. *


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 44:Annoyance: When Haku did this,Chihiro blinked but closed her eyes. When they broke away, Chihiro asked,"Can you now tell me what is going on?" Haku answered by burying his face in Chihiro's hair and saying,"I thought I lost you."

Chihiro smiled a little and said,"It's not that easy for me to die. Sure,I am half human,but I am immortal remember?"

She heard Haku sigh and Chihiro turned her head and asked,"What?" Haku looked up and stared. He said,"Yes,you are immortal,but that means you can live forever. However,that does not mean that you can't get killed. I'm immortal and I almost died of the slug,and Zeniba's gold seal." He blinked and Chihiro nodded in understanding.

She then gently pried Haku away from him. She knew that Haku did not tell her everything,and she was willing to find out. She got off the bed ,but Haku brought his arm out to stop her.

He asked,"Where are you going?" Chihiro huffed at his question and answered in annoyance," To ask the others what happened,since someone won't give me some answers."

Then,Chihiro stormed out of the room, not hearing what Haku was about to say.

When Chihiro was in the hallway,workers stared at her and some cowered in fright. Chihiro frowned in confusion and their reactions made her more annoyed. She practically stomped her way over to the elevator and workers in it ran away from her. This left Chihiro's expression cold,like Haku's when he told her harshly not to talk to her.

Chihiro finally arrived at the fifth floor,where Yubaba's office was located. Chihiro did not knock on her door. Instead,she somewhat slammed it opened,leaving the doorknocker cursing at her in murmurs.

Chihiro arrived at the doorway of Yubaba's office. She slowly walked inside,and was angry when Yubaba did not look up. She asked,"No,you can not have a day off or a raise. Get back to work."

Chihiro replied coldly,"I am here to get some answers." At her tone,Yubaba looked up and glared at her,but when she saw Chihiro,her mouth hung open.

Yubaba stuttered,"H-how are you awake?" Chihiro smirked at her first words but her smirk vanished when she heard about being awake. Was she asleep or something? For how long? Enough to make people worry?

Chihiro walked closer and she asked,"What's wrong? Can you please explain to me?"

Yubaba finally regained her composture and said,"Fine." She commanded,"Sit." Chihiro immediately sat in the chair in front of Yubaba's desk. She waited and Yubaba sensed her anxiety.

Yubaba started,"You performed a spell that caused you to take in the pain. You breathed in too much acid clouds and that caused you to collapse after all that fuss was over about Akira. Anyway,you were asleep for a few hours and after that passed,we confirmed that you were in a coma. That usually lasts longer." Yubaba then inhaled and sighed,"And here you are now."

Chihiro blinked a couple of times when Yubaba finished. She then glared at her and asked,"So all of this stupidity was because I surprised everyone through waking up earlier?" Yubaba looked confused and Chihiro said,"Haku did not say anything and workers were just running away because of this silly reason."

Chihiro left the office in annoyance. She stole a glance behind her and saw that Yubaba was still confused,but she was also surprised at Chihiro's sudden outburst. Howeever,right now,Chihiro did not care.

Chihiro slammed Yubaba's office door open and saw Zeniba. Zeniba looked surprised,an exact copy of Yubaba's expression. Now was not the time to laugh though.

Chihiro walked past Zeniba,ignoring her. She walked down the hallway and when she saw Rin,Chihiro could not believe it when Rin's mouth opened as well. Chihiro growled to herself and she ran out of the bathhouse. Haku was watching all of this and he wanted to chase after her,but the bell rung,telling him that Yubaba need him.

Haku sighed,but his face showed no emotion. He walked to Yubaba's office and asked,"You called for me?" As expected,Zeniba was with Yubaba. He then walked in,wanting to get this over with.  
He asked,"Yes?"

Yubaba turned her head and said,"Haku,you did notice that Chihiro woke up right?"

Haku nodded and he said,"I was the first to see her awake."

Yubaba nodded and Zeniba asked,"Do you know why and how?"

Haku quickly replied,"Her dream was when she first came to the spirit world. She spoke one word and I answered it for her. Then she woke up."

When Haku said this,Zeniba smiled and said,"The power of love."

Yubaba scoffed when she said this. However,she hid a smile and then shooed Haku out of the office. Yubaba said,"I just wanted to know how. You can go get her now and see how she is doing. The last time I saw her,she was mad at you and some workers." Yubaba then shrugged and Haku,hearing what she said,walked quickly out of the office to go and find Chihiro.

~~~~~~ Harumi and Oji finally broke apart. Harumi asked in a whisper,"Wait,so you love me?"

She looked up and saw Oji smirk. He answered,"I thought I demonstrated already." Harumi glared at him and was about to retort,but her mouth was left open when she saw Chihiro run past her.

She closed her mouth and Oji asked,"Harumi?" Harumi ignored it and told him excitedly,"Chihiro's awake!" She then ran through the flower bushes and ran after her. Oji just stood there,stunned for a moment. Then,he hid in the bushes and watched Harumi chase after Chihiro. He smirked before walking toward the bathhouse.

Harumi finally caught up to Chihiro. She reached out a hand and grabbed Chihiro's shoulder to stop her. When Chihiro turned around,she was surprised but her expression showed annoyance.

Chihiro was about to ask a question such as "Are you afraid of me as well?". However,she almost fell when Harumi jumped into her arms and cried out,"You're awake!"

Chihiro's mouth opened and she said,"Harumi?" Harumi broke away from her and she smiled. She said,"I'm so glad that you're okay! I got worried when you fainted."

Chihiro smiled when she said this,glad that for once,she did cower or not tell her anything. Chihiro hugged her back and she told Harumi,"I realized that you are different now." Harumi looked up and just grinned. They spent the rest of their time talking about how things were going in the human and spirit world. Harumi smiled the whole tie and soon,they both realized that they were friends.

Harumi was soon tired and she told Chihiro,"I gotta leave now. I'm gonna ask Yubaba if I can stay at the bathhouse for a while." Chihiro smiled and she waved goodbye.

As Harumi walked away,Chihiro looked up at the sky. She looked at the moon and she saw a familiar dragon in the sky. She opened her mouth to shout,but she rolled her eyes and closed it as she remembered that Haku was willing to tell her nothing.

Chihiro closed her eyes and her thoughts went back to the first time she came to the spirit world. She skipped all the way to when Haku made a promise to her. She then felt better and when she looked up at the sky,she gasped that the dragon was plummetting down to the ground.

She was annoyed when he did this because she was still annoyed. She shouted out without thinking,"Pull up you idiot!"

She then flinched when the dragon turned into human form and flew at breathtaking speed towards her.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 45:Sleep: (After Haku exited the office) Haku huffed and looked around the perimeter of the bathhouse. He thought,"How hard is it to look for a girl?" He blinked when he saw Oji walk towards him. He bowed in hello and Oji did the same. Haku was about to ask Oji a question,but Oji beat him to it by saying,"If you are looking for Chihiro,she's in the garden."

Haku nodded in thanks,making sure to not show any emotion. Inside though,he was relieved. He quickly walked back to the bathhouse when he realized that it was night. He went to the balcony and when he jumped off the balcony,he quickly turned into a dragon. He was thinking that when he found Chihiro,he should take her on a flight.

He soon spotted the garden but exhaustion overtook him and he dropped. . He was aware of plummetting to the ground,but the wind comforted him. He was soon interrupted when he heard a voice call out,"Pull up,you idiot!"

Since Haku was tired and in a bad mood,he started to fly towards the voice,wanting to punish the spirit. He quickly turned into human form and stormed towards the spirit. He opened his mouth to say something,but he stopped when he saw Chihiro. He frowned when Chihiro said weakly,"Um, hi?"

Haku stared at her strange reaction,but he said tightly,"I have searched everywhere for you." He grabbed her wrist before saying,"Let's go."

Chihiro got annoyed again and she wreched her arm free. She asked,"Then can you explain to me why you didn't say anything before?"

Her eyebrow furrowed when Haku sighed and replied,"Sorry,but I don't have time for this. Now let's go."

Chihiro held her ground and said,"You have to tell me everything first." She smirked when she saw Haku's usually emotionless face flicker with annoyance.

She then stopped smirking when she also saw exhaustion. She asked him,"Are you alright?" Haku looked at her and said blankly,"I'm fine." Chihiro cocked an eyebrow and asked,"If I leave you alone for a day,will you tell me everything tomorrow?"

Haku blinked at her question,but he sighed and said,"Fine." Chihiro smiled at his answer and she asked,"Promise?" She smirked when Haku gave her a tired glare and answered,"Promise."

Chihiro then watched as Haku tiredly walked away. She thought,"What's the big deal of not telling me anything? Is it pride that's bothering you,or some other feeling?"

She sighed when she realized that she was also tired. She waited until Haku was out of sight before she walked to the bathhouse as well.

Chihiro quickly walked to the lady's dorm and she flopped into her mattress. She was about to fall asleep before loud complaints were heard outside of the room.

Chihiro opened one eye and saw yunas crowd in,looking exhausted. Rin flopped down next to Chihiro and asked,"Hey,kiddo,what do you have in store tomorrow?"

Chihiro looked up at the ceiling and answered,"I have some important things to discuss with a certain dragon." She then looked at Rin and asked,"How about you?"

She saw Rin sigh and answer tiredly,"Work,work, and more work." Rin then glared at the ceiling and said,"Someday,I'm gonna slap that old bath crone."

At this,Chihiro giggled and soon,Rin and Chihiro talked to each other until the other yunas started snoring in their sleep. Rin soon fell asleep ,too, but Chihiro couldn't help worrying over what might happen tomorrow. She sighed and realizing that she couldn't sleep,she crept out of the dorm.

Chihiro walked out of the bathhouse and heard no sound,except for faint snores and tiny animal noises. She looked up at the sky and realized that it was the middle of the night. She knew that in the human world,it would be morning.

Chihiro pushed those thoughts aside as she walked down the stairs toward the boiler room. At least she could get some decent sleep there because she fell asleep hugging her human clothes the first time she arrived to the spirit world.

Chihiro sighed as she opened the door to the boiler room. She stepped in and saw Kamajii sleeping with his head propped on his elbow. She saw a mattress laid on the ground. Wondering who would also be sleeping in the boiler room,Chihiro silently crept over to it. She was puzzled when she saw that it was empty.

Then,Chihiro felt a chilling presence ,and she turned around. She met green eyes shining in the dark and heard a familiar voice,"What are you doing here?"

Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I hope this makes up for it?


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 46:Midnight Meeting: Chihiro squeaked in surprise,but she cleared her throat and answered quietly,"I couldn't sleep." She then cocked an eyebrow at Haku and asked,"Why are you up then? And why are you here?"

Haku emerged from the shadows and answered,"I am up because I sensed someone in here. I am in the boiler room because I couldn't sleep in my own room."

Chihiro asked,"So you couldn't sleep either?" Haku nodded once in reply and Chihiro hid a smile.

Chihiro then perked up when she realized something. She smirked a little and said,"It is technically tomorrow because at midnight,it is the next day. So can you explain now? Why are you angry?"

Haku did not show any signs of surprise,but he looked at the floor and said,"I am tired,so that might explain why I was grumpy."

Chihiro nodded slowly and asked,"Why didn't you say anything to me when I woke up from my coma?"

Haku then looked at Chihiro and he said calmly,"It was unbelievable that you woke up,since after a few hours,you were supposed to be in a coma."

Haku stopped talking and Chihiro scoffed. "So you were silent because you thought I was supposed to be asleep longer?"

Haku blinked at her outburst and his bangs covered his face when he said quietly,"I was also in a bad mood because I was worried and guilty."

Chihiro frowned at his answer and asked,"Why would you be guilty? You didn't do anything wrong." She grabbed Haku's shoulders and said,"Tell me then. Maybe you'll feel better."

Haku was surprised at her sincere words,but he turned his head away and said,"I feel guilty for not noticing that you were suffering. It was my duty to protect you and I failed." He sighed and he stole a glance at Chihiro,whose face showed amusement.

Haku was puzzled and asked,"Why are you smiling?" This question made Chihiro grin and she answered,"I'm glad that you care." Her grin disappeared when she said,"But it was my choice to perform that spell. I'm not that weak human girl from five years ago. I am a half spirit and I can't die that easily. I won't give up without a fight." She stopped talking and her hands that were on Haku's shoulders wrapped him into a hug. Chihiro closed her eyes ,and she smiled when Haku hugged her back.

Chihiro then broke apart from him and asked,"You seem to have changed from a few years ago."

Haku smiled and his exhaustion was forgotten. He asked,"How?"

Chihiro looked to the side and thought for a few seconds before saying,"Well, you aren't as cold as before, and you are also free from your apprenticeship. Oh,and speaking of which,why do spirits still call you Master Haku?"

Haku answered,"My name is shorter that way,and I'm also used to it. However,some that are very respectful call me Master Kohaku. My comrades from the past call me Kohaku."

Chihiro just said,"Oh," and she changed the subject by saying,"You are also more bold,like in romantic ways, I guess." Haku smiled and he said,"Well, I am kinda old,remember?"

Chihiro smiled and she put a finger to her chin while looking up at the ceiling. She asked innocently,"So you're a perverted old man?" She grinned evilly and she looked at Haku. His face was priceless and she started laughing. Haku soon laughed along with her, and Chihiro was surprised,since Haku never really laughed before. This made her laugh harder, but their laughter stopped when clapping was heard from behind them.

Chihiro turned her head around while Haku stared straight ahead. Chihiro expected it to be Kamajii,but instead,it was a spirit that gave Chihiro chills.

The spirit was male,had black hair,and was dressed in everything black. He stopped clapping and he said,"I am happy that you have solved your problems." His fake smile turned to a glare and he asked,"Now,Kohaku,can you get away from her?"

Haku blinked and he stepped in front of Chihiro protectively. He glared back at the spirit and asked coldly ,"Who are you?"

The spirit smirked and answered,"My name is Shi,and I'm here for Chihiro."

Shi means death, and I'll update more. My apologies.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch 47:New Journey: Chihiro's eyes widened and her shoulders tensed when she heard that this spirit,or Shi,wanted something to do with her.

Chihiro opened her mouth and asked something,but nothing came out. As if reading her mind,Haku asked for her,"What do you want with Chihiro?"

Shi replied with a sneer,"I am her husband-to-be. We are engaged,or so my parents said."

At this,Haku glared harder,but Chihiro pushed in front of him and shouted,"What? I don't even know you and your parents expect us to marry? Whose idea was that?"

Shi narrowed his eyes and said,"It was not my idea,of course. I don't want to marry you,but it seems that it was my parents' idea. They made a deal with your parents long ago."

Chihiro tensed when she heard about her parents. She closed her eyes and said bluntly,"I won't marry you."

Shi's was surprised when he asked,"Why not?"

Chihiro quickly scowled and said,"The deal is off with your parents and mine. My parents are dead."

When she said this,Shi's eyes widened. He breathed a sigh of relief and Chihiro gasped when his eyes turned from green to black. Then,Shi sunk to his knees. His voice was different,kinder,when he said,"Thank you. You broke the control spell."

Chihiro frowned and she looked at Haku,who showed no expression,but his eyes showed a little bit of confusion. He nodded at Shi,which brought Chihiro's attention back to him.

Chihiro asked Shi,"Who are you then? How were you controlled? What is this deal about my parents?"

At all of these questions,Shi unexpectedly chuckled. He replied,"One at a time please." Then he turned serious and he said,"My name is really Shiroi. I was controlled by my parents,who fought for centuries against your parents. Your parents were too kind and your father sacrificed himself to save an animal,but your parents and grandparents soon surrendered,and my parents made a deal to make me marry you."

He finished with a sigh,but then he said,"I am so glad now that I don't have to continue this marriage." Then he frowned and said,"But,you have to tell my parents this. You have to come with me."

He finished off by looking at Chihiro ,and Chihiro blinked. She sighed and said,"Fine, I'll start packing today." She stole a glance at Haku and he nodded once to say that he would be coming along.

Chihiro looked back at Shiroi and made hand signals telling him to scram. Shiroi got the idea and walked out of the boiler room.

After he left,all that was heard was Kamjii's snores. Then,Chihiro felt her energy get sucked away as her knees fell to the floor.

Haku caught her in time and Chihiro smiled weakly in thanks. Soon,her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep in Haku's arms. Haku sighed and he carried her to the extra mattress while he slept on the wooden floor.

The next morning,Chihiro yawned. She blinked and froze midway. She looked around her and under her. She saw a mattress under her,and she sighed as she realized that Haku let her sleep on the mattress instead.

Chihiro rubbed her eyes and she saw that Haku was still asleep next to her. Chihiro smiled a little. She carefully and gently tugged Haku on to the mattress. Then,she whispered good morning to Kamajii,who waved in reply.

Chihiro was about to walk over to the trapdoor when it slammed open itself. In came Rin,who did not look pleased.

She quickly walked over to Kamajii and gave him his breakfast. She was about to crawl out when she spotted Chihiro. Rin waved to her and grinned. Chihiro waved back,but Rin did not see it because she was making a movement to kick the sleeping dragon.

Chihiro sighed as she shook her head. She watched as Rin flipped Haku off the mattress. Chihiro stifled a giggle as she watched Haku slowly wake up to a whirling room.

Chihiro then gently said,"Come on,we have to leave." Haku blinked and he nodded once,finally awake. They both crawled out the trapdoor and Chihiro ignored Rin's shout,"Where are you going?"

Chihiro told Haku,"Let's meet back here in less than half an hour." Haku nodded once and covered his mouth to stop yawning. Chihiro smiled and she walked to the lady's dorm. However,she first went to Yubaba's office to tell her about their journey. She was relieved when workers were finally acknowledging her.

Meanwhile,while Chihiro and Haku were packing necessities,Harumi was smiling while lying on some grass. She was on the border of the spirit world. She could see the tunnel ahead.

Harumi sighed and she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and expected it to be Oji,but instead,it was Kira and Hideo. Harumi turned her head back around and when Hideo spoke,he was not scolding her. Instead,he said something that made Harumi jump up. He said,"You get to stay here in the spirit world. You seem to have learned a lot in the human world. And, Kira and I give our consent for you to have a deeper relationship with that prince."

Harumi blushed at her father's last few words,but she bowed to them. Then shegrinned,and hugged both of her parents,which surprised Hideo,but made Kira get a little teary at seeing her little girl again.

Soon,Harumi broke away and she ran to look for Oji. She found him lying on the grass in the garden,asleep.

Harumi smiled as she made her way towards him. She sat next to him and patted his head to wake him. Oji suddenly growled and wrestled Harumi in lying postion. When Oji was wide awake,he blinked and got off of Harumi. Harumi huffed and brushed the dirt off of her. Oji said,"Sorry. I was still asleep." He yawned and stretched in a feline way. Harumi was about to tell Oji what her parents said,but she broke off as she saw a flying dragon overhead. Chihiro was on his back,and they were following a guy dressed in white. (Shiroi's name means light,so he changed his clothes to white instead of black clothes,which somewhaat represents death/darkness.)

Being curious, Harumi motioned for Oji to follow her and her nodded in understanding when he also saw the dragon,spirit, and girl.

They both created clouds and they followed them.

Harumi shouted,"Chihiro! Where are you going?"

Chihiro perked at the sound of her name and she turned around. Haku kept flying,but he heard Harumi's voice. He listened to thier converstion,while Shiroi just shrugged his shoulders and continued leading the way.

Chihiro said,"Oh,hi Harumi. What's up?"

Harumi caught up and was flying next to her while Oji was next to her,talking to Haku mentally.

Harumi asked,"Where are you going? And who is that spirit in white up ahead?"

Chihiro smiled and answered,"That spirit in front is Shiroi,and we're going to meet with his parents."

Harumi asked,"Can we come with you?" Oji looked at her with a surprised expression and even Haku's tail twitched a little. Chihiro's mouth opened a little,but she regained her composure and said,"Sure,I guess you could. It might be dangerous though."

Harumi was puzzled. She looked at Oji,who shrugged. He stumbled a little on the cloud,but finally settled on sitting on the cloud,looking bored.

Harumi asked Chihiro,"How?" Chihiro sighed and replied,"Shiroi's parents put a controlling spell on him. And since my parents were dead,the deal was off,which freed him from the spell."

Harumi was now more confused than ever. She asked,"Spell? Deal? Dead parents?"

Chihiro sighed again and she said,"You can join us on our journey. There's only food for me and Haku,but we''ll manage."

Harumi smiled and Chihiro asked Haku,"Haku? Can they ride on you? Their flying spell won't last forever."

Haku nodded,for he couldn't talk,and Harumi and Oji carefully climbed on Haku.

Shiroi shook his head and he said,"This will take a few days,so I'll pass." He slowed down a little and sent a mental message to Haku,"Don't overwork yourself,Haku,or should I say Kohaku River?" He smirked and Haku's eyes widened a little.

Haku replied back,"What will we encounter in this journey?"

Shiroi replied," We'll pass the toxic forest and a few other places that were destroyed by humans,so I suggest that you focus."

Haku growled and he nodded his head a little. Chihiro noticed this,and she looked at Shiroi,but soon,she ignored it.

***This took a while to write...


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 48:The Honey Woods: After a few hours,it was evening. The sky was dark and Chihiro couldn't see very well. She looked behind her and saw that Harumi had fallen asleep. She was leaning against Oji's arms,which caused him to hug her to prevent her from falling.

Chihiro sighed as she realized that everyone must be tired. She sensed exhaustion from Haku and said quietly to him,"Let's rest for today."

In relief,the dragon dove a little to the earth,startling Harumi into waking up. She lurched a little and she almost fell off,but Oji caught her in time.

Chihiro sighed at the scene and she signalled for Shiroi to follow. When Haku finally landed,Harumi hopped off,but her legs gave way and Oji had to catch her,again.

Chihiro quickly swung her leg off Haku's back. She watched as Haku turned back into human form. It was obvious that he was tired and worried about something,but he tried to hide it.

Haku sighed as he walked over to a tree. He leaned against it, and Chihiro saw him slide to the ground,but she decided to set things up first.

Chihiro went to Harumi and Oji. She asked Oji to get firewood and for Harumi to get water. When they came back,Chihiro smiled in thanks and set a fire. Shiroi was talking to Haku,and Haku's face was grim.

Chihiro frowned as she wondered what serious things they were talking about. She walked over and asked,"Where are we?"

Haku and Shiroi looked at her,but Shiroi answered,"We're in the Honey Woods."

Chihiro nodded and asked,"How long until we reach your parents?"

Shiroi shrugged but said,"About two more days. We still have to cross two more places."

Chihiro nodded again and she said,"Thanks," before walking away. She walked over to Harumi and Oji,who were talking to each other.

Chihiro told them,"Sorry to interrupt,but we're going to spend the night here."

Oji asked,"And where is here?"

Chihiro just said,"Honey Woods."

Harumi gasped a little and Oji and Chihiro looked at her. Harumi said,"Sorry,but we can't stay here. We have to move on."

Chihiro cocked an eyebrow and asked,"Why?"

Harumi frowned and said,"This place is dangerous. It's full of bear spirits,neuters as they were called, and they hate humans for destroying their previous home."

Chihiro asked weakly,"So they can smell me? Because I'm half-human?"

Harumi grimly nodded and as if on cue,an ear-splitting noise cut through the air.

The group of spirits turned around and they saw a group of bear-like creatures. They were somewhat intimidating and seeing their appearances and glares,Chihiro couldn't help but stare.

Chihiro snapped out of her trance when one growled,"We are here for the human."

Chihiro stepped back,but Harumi walked in front of her to defend her. she said coldly,"There is no human present."

Oji stood next to her and said,"She's correct,so please leave."

Chihiro was grateful to them and smiled,but her smile vanished when the biggest neuter pushed Harumi and Oji apart. He walked towards Chihiro and sniffed the air.

Then,he growled and grabbed Chihiro's arm. He hoisted her in the arm and Chihiro couldn't help but stay silent.

The neuter said in a low voice,"Now that we found the human,we have no choice but to exterminate you."

***Neuter is Latin for male bear. I also hope you liked this chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

Ch 49:Prince: Chihiro looked up and saw pure hatred in the neuter's eyes.

Harumi ran over to help Chihiro,but a neuter blocked her way. Harumi pushed past him,but in effect,tripped over his large and furry foot.

Oji kneeled down to help her up. He glared at the neuter and surprisingly,it shivered. It backed away and Harumi stood up. She nodded in thanks and together,they ran towards the leader. They managed to reach him,but then the whole group of neuters stepped in front of them.

They waved spears in front of them. One spear cut Oji's arm,but he dodged around it in time to fire an attack at the leader.

The leader growled as he shoved Chihiro in front of him to take the hit.

Chihiro cried in pain when ice hit her arm. She looked to the sides and in relief,she finally saw Haku and Shiroi running towards them.

Haku was in dragon form,and Shiroi was running using inhumane speed.

The leader gasped and he dropped Chihiro in his shock. Chihiro hit the ground with a loud thud and when she slowly got up,she clutched her arm,already injured from ice shards.

She felt a presence behind her,and she dodged as a spiked club was thrown at the spot she used to be in a few seconds ago.

Chihiro inhaled sharply as she kept dodging attacks,hopping out of the way while clutching her arm. From the corner of her eye,she saw Harumi firing balls of ice towards a pair of neuters. Oji was also attacking,but he ran around them to absorb oxygen from them. Haku was fighting with the leader,but Shiroi made no action.

Chihiro was puzzled,but she got even more puzzled when Shiroi shouted,"Stop!"

Everyone froze and even the neuters froze midway from attacking.

Shiroi said lowly,"Neuters,I command you to stop."

The neuters glared at his command and the leader asked cockily,"Why should we?"

Shiroi smoothly said,"I am the prince of the Light Kingdom, Shiroi Hikari."

All of the neuters gasped and they bowed in front of him. Haku flew over to Chihiro's side and his expression showed nothing,but his eyes showed utter confusion.

Chihiro looked over to Harumi and Oji. Oji was frowning,but Harumi's expression showed awe.

They all looked at each other. Chihiro,Harumi,and Oji said in unision,"Prince?"


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 50:The Toxic Forest: Chihiro,Harumi,and Oji watched as the neuters scattered when they heard the word prince being said together. Shiroi smirked,but it disappeared when he felt everyone staring at him. He nervously laughed and Haku frowned a little when he did so. He asked ,"Care to explain?"

Shiroi once again nervously chuckled,but he soon turned serious when he saw Haku glaring at him. It sent shivers behind his back,so he sighed and sat on a log. He looked at all of them and said,"My parents put a control spell on me to find Chihiro and bring her to them. Now that the spell is broken and that Chihiro's parents are dead, we have no choice but to explain this to my parents."

He glanced at Harumi and Oji before asking,"Does this explain where we're going?" Oji just nodded and asked,"So we are going to your kingdom?" Shiroi nodded and while Harumi and Oji were discussing more, Chihiro strangely felt uneasy talking about her deceased parents. She walked over to a large tree and leaned against it,still clutching her arm. Little did she know that Haku was not listening to the talk. Instead,he was worrying about the dangers ahead. The dangers all included Chihiro,since she was a half-human.

Haku sighed as he told himself not to worry. He looked up and saw Harumi,Oji,and Shiroi still talking. He decided not to address Shiroi as prince. Haku's thoughts slipped away when he saw Chihiro leaning against the tree. He was puzzled and he slowly walked over. He sat next to her and asked,"Is something wrong?" He eyed her arm warily and before Chihiro could answer,he grabbed her arm.

She glared a him,but made no sound. His grip prevented her from moving and Chihiro sighed as he healed it. When Haku finished,he looked at Chihiro. He told her,"We might have to keep moving."

Chihiro just nodded in thanks as well as answering his statement. She couldn't help thinking about what it felt like to have parents. She sighed as she stopped thinking about it. She walked over to the group of spirits and Haku followed. She stopped in front of them and they all looked up. Chihiro asked them,"Do we keep moving?" Shiroi stood up and said,"If everyone agrees, then we shall." Harumi and Oji looked at each other before nodding. Haku sighed as he turned back into a dragon. Chihiro hesitated because he still looked tired, but the prince went aloft and flew ahead. Harumi and Oji quickly climbed on,and Chihiro frowned before following suit.

However,when she climbed on,she fell asleep. Haku growled,for he also felt exhausted,but the sooner they got to the Light Kingdom,the better.

Shiroi slowed down and told Haku mentally," We're at the Toxic Forest, the forest where humans created a huge gas company. When we cross the forest, we'll be a few steps away from my kingdom." Haku blinked in understanding and he sped ahead,waking up Chihiro in effect. Haku realized this and he flew higher into the air,telling Harumi and Oji mentally,"Hold your breath." He felt them do so and he stiffened when Chihiro gasp. He cursed himself when he realized that Chihiro could have breathed into the gas. He sharply turned his head and immediately regretted what he did. His head turning caused his tail to curl more and that hrew Harumi and Chihiro off of him. Oji was quick enough to hold on,but he let out his breath. Haku, Shiroi,and Oji could do nothing but stare,stunned at the scene of Harumi and Chihiro plummetting down into the Toxic Forest.

Haku immediately dove after them,but Shiroi stopped him by shouting in his head,"If you breathe into the poisonous air,you'll die!" Haku snarled at him to show that he didn't care. He once again dove after them,and Oji jumped off and flew next to him.

Shiroi sighed and he used his magic to put a light barrier around them. Now,Oji and Haku were trapped inside. Haku was shocked when his transformation disappeared. He was once again in human form,and he realized that the barrier prevented him from using magic. He looked at Oji and he saw that Oji's mouth was gaping. Oji glared at Shiroi and he asked,"Why are you doing this?" Haku looked at Shiroi,his expression asking the same. Shiroi answered,"The girls are smart enough to protect themselves. And besides Haku,wasn't it your fault in the first place? You won't be able to do anything because the gas will weaken your powers of the wind and water!" Haku blinked and he then felt guilty. He sighed as he sat down in a cross legged position.

Oji looked down at Haku and he then looked back at Shiroi. He asked,"Then why am I in the same situation?"

Shiroi glared at his question and answered,"Just so you know,the Toxic Forest weakens powers,as I said. The most powerful spirits made that forest centuries ago. It was beautiful and now,it's destroyed,completely covered in poisonous gas." Oji was surprised at his outburst,but his glare turned into a blank expression. He asked,"What does that have to do with me?"

Shiroi sighed in exasperation. His hand moved to present the forest thousands of feet below the clouds. He said calmly,"You will not be able to survive because the Toxic Forest will be sure to turn you back into a human." At the last word,Oji's eyes widened in surprise and he thought,"How does he know about that?"

Shiroi smirked a little as he knew that his expression revealed what he was thinking, but his smirk disappeared as he told Haku and Oji,"Let's go to the castle. We'll make a plan there." Haku nodded and Oji did the same as he slid to the ground,sitting in the same position as Haku.

The two spirits watched as the forest passed by in view,while Shiroi moved the light barrier closer to a visible castle. Inside he was thinking,"Now what? What will become of Harumi and Chihiro? What will I do to explain about Oji and Haku?" He sighed and he looked down at the Toxic Forest. He hoped that Chihiro and Harumi would be okay.

~~~ Meanwhile, Chihiro and Harumi were passed out on the ground of the Toxic Forest. Harumi woke up in a few seconds and she looked around frantically. She realized that they fell and she used her magic to create a water barrier.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she blocked out the poisionous air. She looked at her arms and they were scratched,but it wasn't much. She quickly remembered that Chihiro was still unconscious. She shook her and Chihiro woke up slowly,and Harumi winced when she saw that the air was affecting her quickly because she was half human.

Harumi quickly told her,"Come on,I can see a castle ahead. We must be close to Shiroi's castle!" She smiled a little when Chihiro stood up. Chihiro looked around her and Harumi and asked,"Was this barrier made by you?" Harumi nodded happily in reply,and Chihiro smiled. They were both relieved that they were alive,and Harumi quickly walked ahead,with Chihiro by her side. Harumi told Chihiro,"I don't see Shiroi,Haku,or Oji." Chihiro frowned and said,"Something must have happened." Even though she felt weak and useless,she was still worried over the boys. Chihiro asked Harumi,"Can this thing fly?"

Harumi blinked at her question and looked at her with a puzzled expression. Chihiro chuckled nervously and was about to say something,but Harumi told her,"Why didn't you think of that earlier? If you help me,we can fly this thing and arrive at the castle." Chihiro blinked and giggled when she saw that Harumi was confused over that. She nodded and she didn't feel useless anymore,even though she strangely felt like she was about to collapse.

Chihiro pushed away those feelings as she brought out her hands in front of her. She closed her eyes and opened one eye to see that Harumi did the same.

Together,they made the ball of water fly. In a matter of seconds,they saw the huge gates of the castle walls. Chihiro opened her eyes and she saw a huge ball of light flash on the opposite side,but she shook her head,wondering if she imagined it or not. Chihiro and Harumi broke the barrier when it touched the ground.

They both glanced behind them to see the Toxic Forest,but they turned back around. Simaltaneouly,they knocked on the gates. After a minute passed,it was opened by a pretty girl with black hair and brown eyes. The girl gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She then puther hand down and her gasp was replaced with a worried told them,"Come inside quickly!"

Harumi and Chihiro looked at each other with blank expressions,but they hesitated for a second before following the girl,who had happened to look like a they were all inside a grand hallway,the girl turned around,her hair whipping with said,"My name is Mei,and I am a lady-in-waiting of this castle." She smiled andsaid,"Pleased to meet you."

Now that Chihiro believed that Mei was a good person,she asked tiredly,"What kingdom is this?" Mei smiled once again and replied,"The Light Kingdom." Chihiro and Harumi looked at each other and shared knowing glances when they heard that they finally reached their destination. They looked back at Mei when she told them,"Follow me. Let's go meet the king and Queen." Chihiro and Harumi nodded and they followed her until they reached a large door. Mei opened the door and they walked in. Mei stayed outside,and she smiled reassuringly when Chihiro and Harumi walked in.

~~~ Shiroi and the other spirits have arrived at the caslte. He told Haku and Oji,"We're here." Haku and Oji looked up to see a grand building. They stood up and the ball flashed as it disappeared when their feet touched the ground. Shiroi jumped off of the cloud and they walked in through a small door. He spotted a ball of blue in the distance,but he ignored it as he started talking. Shiroi told them while they were walking,"This is a secret door to get into the castle." Haku and Oji nodded silently and they followed Shiroi until they entered a large room. Haku and Oji stared at a man and woman,who were assumed as the king and queen.

They bowed,and Shiroi did the same. Oji flinched when the man said a booming voice,"Who are these spirits!" Haku listened with interest when Shiroi said calmly,"They're my friends." Shiroi's back straightened and Haku and Oji did the same. They spent a few minutes discussing things and Oji soon got used to the king,even though he was worried about Harumi. Haku just stood there silently and calmly,worried about Chihiro. However,Haku snapped out of his thoughts when the room was suddenly silent. Haku looked up,as well as Oji. Both of their eyes widened when they saw none other than Chihiro and Harumi.

****ARGH, one stupid mistake and the whole writing looks like a skyscraper. Anyway,hope you liked this chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

Fine to those who want chapter 51,but do you guys want it that badly? Joking. Anyway, I present chapter 51. (Sorry if it is too dramatic or something?)

Chapter 51:Royal Duties: Chihiro and Harumi both blinked while Oji and Haku were stiff. Shiroi looked at them with a knowing look,but all attention was suddenly directed towards the sound of clapping hands.

Everyone looked at the king,and when all eyes were focused on him,he asked loudly,"First of all,who are these girls?"

He looked at Shiroi with his eyebrow raised, but his eyes demanded an explanation. Shiroi opened his mouth to answer,but a small thud was heard and everyone looked at Chihiro. She was on her knees,with her hands in front to support her.

Chihiro laughed a little nervously and the queen slowly walked over. The queen then kneeled in front of Chihiro. She put her hands in front of Chihiro's face and light enveloped her.

When the light swallowed her whole,it disappeared a few seconds later. Only to let everyone see Chihiro unconscious.

Haku made a sudden movement to walk towards her,but the queen brought forth a hand that signalled him to stop. And so,Haku made a halt.

His expression asked for an explanation for why Chihiro was lying on the floor. The queen smiled at his protective expression,but she became serious once again and answered gravely,"The gas and poisonous air affected this girl. There was also a case of carbon monoxide. Luckily,she didn't breathe in too much to pass away,but I put a spell on her to sleep so she could prevent the poison from pervading in her body."

Haku nodded and he made a motion to help carry her,but the queen stopped him by saying,"There is no need."

She called out,"Mei,we need your assistance!" And as if she expected this an hour ago,the door opened with a small flourish.

The servant,which Haku and Oji now knew as Mei,walked in. She spotted Chihiro on the floor and her eyes widened in surprise. She must have been worried because her eyes wandered towards Harumi. She sighed in relief when she saw that Harumi was alright. This made Oji smile a little,but his glance then focused on Mei when she suddenly sang a few notes.

Haku was confused when she did this,but he soon realized that Mei's power was singing. He watched calmly as Chihiro disappeared in sight.

He knew that she was transported and he explained this to Oji and Harumi.

Haku soon felt better after knowing that Chihiro was going to be okay. He excused himself and asked for directions for the guest room. After hearing them from Mei,he thanked her and walked away.

Soon,attention from Harumi and Oji were once again focused on Shiroi's parents. However,Harumi noticed that Shiroi was staring at Mei and blushing. She smirked and when Shiroi saw this,he scowled and looked back at his father.

Shiroi cleared his throat. "As I was saying, those spirits are Harumi and Chihiro. Chihiro is the girl who went to the guest room,and Harumi is the one with blue hair."

Shiroi finished and the king nodded. Then,the king asked,"So which spirit was the one you were engaged to?" Those words made Harumi take a step forward,but Oji grasped her shoulder firmly to stop her. When Harumi looked back at him, Oji shook his head and Harumi sighed as she went back to her original spot.

They watched as Shiroi took a deep breath. He said,"Her parents are dead,first of all,so you have no ties with them. Secondly,she already has a lover,and third,I already have someone that I love."

After his bold words were said,Harumi rolled her eyes. She mimicked his 'bold' voice and thought,"First of all,it's obvious who you love,and secondly,you are so thoughtless."

Her head went up when she heard silence in the room. Oji's eyes showed amusement,the king and queen were surprised,and Shiroi looked embarassed and angry.

Harumi covered her mouth when she realized that she said her thoughts out loud. She smiled a little and quickly excused herself. When she was out of the room,she thought (she didn't say it this time) ,"At least Mei didn't hear that."

She sighed as she walked toward the guest room where Chihiro and Haku were located.

However in the living room, Oji watched as Harumi ran out of the room. He held in his chuckles but he showed some smirks. He looked back at Shiroi and his parents. They still had the same reactions. Though,the king was the first to speak. He asked his son,"Wait,that girl that is asleep right now,she was the girl we were looking for?" He looked at Shiroi with a puzzled expression when Shiroi nodded in reply.

Then the king sighed and he asked,"And who is her lover and the one you love?" He sat on the couch wearily. He took off his crown and placed it on the table next to it. And all of this time,the queen was just standing there in silence.

The king waited for Shiroi's response and after a few seconds,Shiroi replied,"Chihiro's lover is the dragon that excused himself earlier. The one I l-love," he stuttered on that word," Is Mei."  
Shiroi finished off by blushing a little. He looked at the floor.

The king was surprised that his own son loved a servant,but he sighed. He just said,"It is your choice,child." Then,the king murmered to himself,"Ugh,no more wars. They cause such a migrain." The king went back to massagin his temples when he finished,although he did not notice that Oji heard everything.

Oji smiled when he looked back at Shiroi. They both walked towards the door and bowed to the royals before exiting. The king was still massagin his temples when he left,and the queen finally snapped out of her trance by breaking into tears. Oji heard this and paused while he was in the hallway,but then he heard that the queen was crying in joy of Shiroi finding a lover.

Oji smirked and Shiroi asked,"What?" His smirk turned into a grin and he answered by playfully bowing to him. Oji replied,"I present Shiroi Hikari,the prince of the Light Kingdom,the one that finally became a man,and the one that finally found a lover. Congratulations."

Shiroi replied by simply saying,"Shut up." Oji chuckled when he did this,but then he sighed and he used his powers to speed off to the guest room where the others was. And finally,he had gotten used to his powers.

***Sorry if this chapter is short,but I'll try to make the others better. Promise.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:Chihiro's Wakening;Food Fight: Meanwhile, Harumi was wandering around the castle. She was trying to find the guest room where Chihiro was located,but Harumi got lost. Harumi sighed in relief when she spotted Mei. She followed her and Mei sensed that she was doing so.

Mei turned around and smiled. She told Harumi,"Sorry,but I'm not heading to the guest room. I'm going to the kitchen to bring some food there." Mei smiled a little when she saw Harumi's blank expression. Mei then saw Harumi sigh and she heard her ask,"So where is the guest room?"

Mei just pointed to the left,the direction of which Harumi started from. Mei instructed,"Then turn right and go up the stairs."

Harumi watched her finger and she turned back to thank her,but strangely,she already disappeared. Harumi shrugged and quickly ran. She saw some guards and she heard them shout,"No running!" Harumi rolled her eyes when she heard that.

When Harumi finally arrived at the guest room,she went in quietly. She glared when she saw that everyone was already inside. She made no sound as she sat on a chair next to Oji. Oji and Shiroi were talking,and did not notice Harumi come in,which annoyed her. Only Haku did,in which he nodded in hello. Harumi smiled and she brought a chair next to him.

She asked,"How is Chihiro?" Haku only stared at Chihiro in reply,which meant that she did not wake up yet. And for the past minutes,they sat in silence,but Harumi was starting to get more annoyed as she heard Oji's socializing with the prince. Harumi huffed as she got up.

Haku stole a glance at her and his eyes followed her as Harumi went over to Oji. At first,she tapped his shoulder. Oji turned around and Shiroi was also silent. Haku watched in amusement as Oji asked,"So you finally got here?" Harumi's reply was interrupted as the door opened and Mei entered.

Harumi smiled at Shiroi's reaction,but her smile disappeared as she went over to Mei. Harumi whispered to Mei,"Wanna put an end to everyone's misery?" Harumi grinned when Mei's eyes glowed with mischief. This meant a yes,and Harumi grabbed something from the food cart. She smirked as she got a full glass of water. She thought,"Oji must be thirsty after all that talking." Harumi walked towards Oji and was made a motion to give the glass to him. Oji said,"Thank you," but his mouth was left hanging open as Harumi poured it on his head. She told him sweetly,"That should cool you off."

She walked back to the food cart,and she smiled when she saw that Mei was holding in a laugh. Though,Mei's eyes flashed when she averted her gaze to someone behind Harumi. Harumi turned around but was met with a pie smashed in her face. Harumi smirked though,as she quickly did the same with Oji.

Shiroi soon joined when Mei smashed a royal cake in his face. Haku watched,his face emotionless. He didn't notice that Chihiro already woke up. Harumi,however noticed,and she smiled as Chihiro put a finger to her lips. Harumi,her face full of pie,whispered to Mei to hand a pie to Chihiro. Mei nodded and she hummed a few notes. The pie transported itself to Chihiro's hands. Haku heard a movement behind him and he turned his head,only to meet a pie in greeting. Then,the room was silent. Eveyone looked at the dragon's face. It was blank as always,but Chihiro sensed something else coming from him.


	53. Chapter 53

Ch 53:Forgiveness and Humor: The room was silent as they waited for the dragon's aggressive reaction. Nothing came. Instead, Haku just stood up slowly and walked out,with the cream still on his face.

Everyone had their eyes on him. Harumi had a face,which told everyone that she was struggling not to laugh. When Haku finally went outside,he closed the door and Harumi let loose. She was probably rolling on the floor,cleaning up spare dust.

Harumi stopped laughing though,when she earned a look from Oji. She stared him down and they were still doing that when Chihiro went out. She earned a relieved smile and a knowing look from Mei,in which Chihiro did in return.

While Chihiro was going out though,she flashed a glance towards Shiroi,and she smirked when she saw him staring at Mei. She sent a mental message to him,"Someone's in love."

She shut the door behind her when she saw Shiroi crouch on the ground with his face covered with his legs.

Chihiro forgot about the comdey group as she made her way to the castle restroom. She was in front of the door and she heard the sink running. She stood at the side and thought that it was probably Haku washing his face,and when the door clicked,Chihiro was correct.

He came out,looking calm,but hinted coldness as well. Chihiro winced when she saw this and she blinked when Haku turned his head to look at her.

Chihiro blurted out,"I'm sorry that I smashed a pie in your face. It's just that you were too serious so I did that to lighten up things." She smiled nervously as she saw that Haku's face made no change. However,though,he spoke. "So you tried to lighten things up in the room? I was too serious?" Chihiro nodded and Haku frowned. He crossed his arms and muttered,"I'm always this way, and you didn't know that I was worried about you?" He scoffed a little and he walked away,in the opposite direction of the guest room.

Chihiro hesitantly followed him,even though she heard his murmur. He didn't seem to mind,but Chihiro could tell that he was still bothered.

She mentally sighed as she hugged him to stop him. She felt Haku stiffen,but Chihiro told him,"I'm sorry,alright. I didn't mean to make you worry. Please let me make it up to you then."

She kept hugging him,waiting for a response. She felt him exhale,and he replied,"Fine. Just don't do anyhting reckless to yourself later on."

Chihiro let go of him and asked,"Like what?" Haku turned around and replied,"Like going into the Toxic Forest,and not immediately telling us how you felt?"

This made Chihiro mouth an o,but she said,"The half-human side gets in the way."

Haku nodded and said,"I see." Then,he smiled a little and walked into the direction of the guest room. Chihiro happily followed.

When they both arrived in the guest room,the room was clean,except for Oji's and Shiroi's pie smashed face.

Harumi and Mei were drinking tea,and when Haku and Chihiro answered,Harumi opened one eye and said,"Took you two long enough."

This made Haku think,"She's like Rin,only with a different appearance,and is less...beating."

Chihiro walked over to the girls and Haku watched as she smiled,one that he hasn't seen in a while. Haku immediately felt relieved as he walked over to Oji and Shiroi.

He asked calmly,"What happened to you?" He directe the question toward Oji,but Shiroi opened his mouth to answer. Oji interrupted by roughly saying,"Don't ask."

Haku left it at that and for the rest of the day,the spirits spent their time talking. However, Shiroi was the only one that sensed some bothersome feeling looming over Mei.

***Mei is not evil,okay? Just to tell you guys that.


	54. Chapter 54

Thank you all for the reviews. It finally reached one hundred. Thank you again and thanks to those who support this story. This story might end at about,maybe in two chapters. Thanks again...

Ch 54:Feelings and Friends: The girls stopped talking as Mei stood up. She looked guilty and as everyone looked at her,their faces showed confusion.

Mei took a breath and said,"My name is not Mei. It is Utau,and I am a spy."

She closed her eyes as murmurs were heard from Oji and Harumi. Chihiro asked,"For whom? Is it an enemy of us?"

Chihiro's face remained the same as Mei nodded. Chihiro asked out loud,"If you are,then why are you telling us this classified information?"

Her eyes widened a little as Mei,or Utau,looked down and replied,"I was a spy for Akira's family. She had an older brother that heard of your family. I ran away,and I am telling you this to clear away misunderstandings. I quit my job,and I hope to stay here."

Utau looked up hopefully. Harumi's face showed nothing,as well as Oji and Haku. Chihiro smiled a little and Shiroi spoke up for everyone by saying,"I am sure that everyone accepts you."

He blushed a little as Mei smiled, (call her whatever you want),and her smile broadened as she bowed. She said,"I'll be taking my leave now."

When she left,Haku said,"Good choice,Shiroi. She suits your personality,and she is honest."

Shiroi looked at him and asked,"How did you know that she wasn't lying?"

Haku just stood emotionless and answered,"I'm a dragon."

Shiroi rolled his eyes and said,"Yeah,and I'm a prince."

He sighed as Haku said nothing. Then,the three boys turned their heads as Harumi cleared her throat. She nodded to Chihiro and Chihiro said,"I think it is time we leave now. After all,problems were solved and we have no purpose to be here."

Harumi and Chihiro looked at the boys and Oji was the first to reply. "Okay!"

Then Haku and Shiroi agreed with Oji by nodding. Chihiro said."Let's get going then."

Again,the boys nodded. Shiroi said,"I'll visit sometime,possibly along with Mei as well."

His only replies were smiles from Harumi and Chihiro,a slap on the back from Oji,and a formal bow (as well as a secret smile) from Haku.

Then,everyone left,saying their farewells to Mei and the royal highnesses.

Meanwhile,during the flight home,Harumi and Oji decided to go up ahead on their floating clouds. They were talking about something,and they were laughing. It was a good thing that they passed the Toxic Forest a few minutes ago,or else,their laughs would have sounded like chipmunks.

Chihiro was flying on Haku's back and as Harumi and Oji sped up a little ,probably racing, Chihiro asked Haku,"How did you know that Utau wasn't lying?"

She got a growl in response,but a mental message entered her mind,with a calm voice,"It was very easy. You."

Chihiro smiled a little and asked,"How was it me?"

Haku made a dragon-style smile and answered matter-of-factly,"First,it was your questions and sense of suspicion."

Chihiro nodded. "And?"

Haku sped ahead a little,which caused Chihiro to hold on tighter,and then Haku answered,"You necklace showed the mood of trust. Maeko put a spell on it to tell how you are feeling,as well as the truth surrounding people."

Chihiro was surprised a little and asked,"Then how come you didn't know how I was feeling after I walked throught the Toxic Forest?"

She felt Haku growl and he just answered in short,"I learned my lesson."

Chihiro just said quietly,"Okay," and the rest of the ride was silent after that.

A few hours later,Chihiro saw the bathhouse up ahead. The hours were replaced with stories told by Harumi and Oji,so there was entertainment provided.

And as the group flew closer,they saw a banner that said,"Welcome back!"

This made Chihiro think,"Ugh,that bath crone and her big mouth."

She thought no more as the spirits landed. Chihiro hopped off Haku's back and she walked closer to the bridge. When she reached the entrance,all the workers crowded around her. They seemed to be glad that Chihiro was back.

Harumi walked up and pushed past them. The workers glared at her a little,but she glared back. The workers soon backed off as Harumi walked ahead,wih her eyes closed,frowning.

Chihiro followed her as the girls headed to Yubaba's office. The boys were probably heading to Haku's office and room.

Chihiro arrived at Yubaba's office. Harumi jumped a little when she heard the doorknocker speak for the first time,but she then knocked to drown out the insults. Chihiro and Harumi smirked as they heard the doorknocker exclaim,"OW!"

Chihiro arrived at the doorway of Yubaba's office. The witch did not look up as she asked,"Ah,you back already? I see that you brought your blue-haired friend,too."

Harumi stepped up to say something,but Chihiro brought her arm to stop her. Harumi was puzzled,but Chihiro smiled as she shook her head.

Chihiro walked to her desk and at last,the witch looked up.

The witch cocked an eyebrow at her,but Chihiro laughed as she said happily,"You can stop the act now,Granny."

Harumi walked next to Chihiro and her eyes showed surprise,as well as her opened mouth. Chihiro then turned her attention back to the witch as she laughed.

The witch then asked,while smiling,"How did you know that it was me?"

Harumi asked in shock,"Zeniba?"

Zeniba nodded and answered,"The one and only."

Chihiro replied to Zeniba's question,"There were many clues. First,there was no footsteps of Bou,your tone was not as snappy,and all the workers seemed very happy for some reason. Usually,some won't care because they can still smell human of me."

Chihiro smiled as Zeniba said,"Ah,you are very intelligent. Almost nothing can be hidden of you."

Chihiro nodded and she asked,"So why are you here,Granny?"

Zeniba just smiled and replied,"I gave Yubaba and Bou a two week trip. They didn't want to at first,but after hearing that he was going outside,Bou wanted to go,and Yubaba couldn't refuse. I promised her that I will only take a fifth of the money,and my greedy sister finally agreed."

Chihiro heard Harumi laugh and Chihiro continued,"Then where's Rin?"

She saw Zeniba's smile grow a little bigger as she answered,"Oh,I also gave her a vacation,but only for a week because Yubaba doesn't want to lose her,since Rin is one of her hardest workers. It is also because Rin did not find out her real name yet."

Chihiro just nodded and was about to leave the room and Harumi followed. Zeniba called after them,"Oh,there is gonna be a long party tonight to celebrate!"

This made Chihiro freeze and think,"What?"


	55. Chapter 55

Sorry,this is the only thing I can think of since my birthday is coming up on September 12. Here is the last chapter and I hope you like it. To those who have watched Special A,please see the new story I am writing. Many thanks to the readers of this story.

Ch 55:Epilogue; Parties: Chihiro quickly walked back to the office and asked a bit loudly,"What?"

She saw Zeniba chuckle as she answered,"There is a party starting in a few hours. Better get dressed in some nice clothes."

Chihiro sighed out an okay as Harumi heard this and practically dragged her away to get her dressed.

There was a surprise at the lady's dorm though. When Chihiro slid open the door,there was a spirit in there,lying on a mattress next to hers,unpacking a bag. It was none other than Rin.

Chihiro smiled as she walked over to hug Rin. Rin looked up with a hmm,but she grinned. She said,"Hey Sen! How ya doing? Haven't seen you for about four days!"

Chihiro nodded as she sat on her own mattress,a few inches from her. Harumi sat next to Chihiro and Rin smiled at her. Harumi smiled back,knowing that she was forgiven.

Chihiro then asked Rin,"Why are you back then? I thought you had a vacation for a week."

Rin grinned in response and just answered,"I heard that Yubaba was also on vacation so I wanted to come back here. I also saw a certain dragon when I was at the train station. Looks like I came back earlier than you though."

Chihiro happily nodded and the next thing Rin said made Chihiro sigh. She said,"I heard that there is going to be a party. Let's dress up,girls!"

Chihiro's necklace flashed blue in disappointment as Rin went back to Yubaba's office to ask Zeniba for some colors of clothing.

When Rin came back, she was carrying blue,jade,and purple. Rin handed the blue to Harumi,the jade to Chihiro,and she kept the purple for herself. Rin said,"The blue makes Harumi's hair shine,and I heard that her special someone has blue hair and blue eyes. For Chihiro (She calls her Sen or Chihiro),the jade can catch some stupid dragon's eye. And purple is just darker than pink,the color of the uniform I had for hundreds of years."

Harumi nodded and smiled. Chihiro did the same,and they both blushed a little at hearing about the boys they were with.

Meanwhile,while Rin was measuring them and sewing their dresses,the boys were heading to Yubaba's office. Oji and Haku have been greeting some workers and looking around the perimeter to see if anything changed in the past few days. After some things were done,they headed to Yubaba's office.

Haku ignored the knocker and Oji glared at it. As Haku walked in though,he noticed something odd. He walked towards Yubaba's desk,and Yubaba asked the same line she did with Chihiro. Haku didn't sense anything though and he asked,"Has Bou been doing well?"

'Yubaba' rolled her eyes and said calmly,"He's fine."

This statement made Haku know something. He said,"I'm not sure that you are Yubaba."

The witch sighed and replied,"Now you know? I am Zeniba. Chihiro sensed that faster than you. I expected you spirits to return so I put on an act." She finished by smiling to Oji in hello,who bowed and smiled back in response.

Haku then apologized and they continued talking. Haku actually showed surprise on his face when he heard about a party being hosted. He sighed as Zeniba snapped her fingers and dressed Haku in more formal attire. It looked the same as his old clothes,only neater. Oji wore something similar,and it looked unusual because it wasn't jeans or human attire.

Then the boys left as soon as they got their clothes. They decided to wear that until the day ended.

A few hours passed as Oji walked around the garden,and Haku caught up on past paperwork. The girls had finished dressing up and they didn't realize that the party was going to start in a few minutes.

Harumi walked downstairs and Chihiro sighed as she followed. Rin patted her back playfully and Rin walked ahead with Harumi. When they all reached the main hallway, the place was packed. Spirits said that they were going to be customers after the party was over,but until then,they would enjoy being workers.

Chihiro looked around and spotted Haku talking with some spirits. Harumi was looking for Oji,and her face lit up as if she remembered something about him. Chihiro saw her walk out of the bathhouse and toward the garden.

Chihiro was about to follow,but she felt a tug on her arm and she turned around to see Haku. He was smiling a little and showing emotions for once. This made Chihiro's necklace turn into the same color as her dress.

However,her thoughts vanished as she saw that many spirits' attention were focused on them. Chihiro sighed a little and she quickly walked away. She knew that Haku was following her,so she walked somewhere along the border of the spirit world,where they could both see the tunnel.

Chihiro sighed as she lied on the grass,blending in with it,and not caring if her dress got dirty or not.

She felt Haku sit next to her and she asked,"Why was a party planned out of no where?"

She smiled as Haku answered sarcastically,"Because they are happy to see us."

Chihiro replied,"More like getting money the next day,free food,and a week of freedom."

Haku just nodded and he smiled a little as he said,"We ran away from all of that."

Chihiro nodded and she grinned. She then looked up at the moon and both her purple hair tie and her necklace shone. She said to him,"I am glad that my adoptive parents made a wrong turn. I got to meet a real family here,even if my real parents are dead."

Haku smiled and said,"Yeah."

Then Haku replied,"You belong here now. Your happiness lies here."

Then,it was Chihiro's turn to smile and nod.

And with Harumi and Oji,Harumi told Oji that they were allowed to be in a relationship now. After that,they also went to the border and joined Chihiro and Haku after their private talk.

All was well,and their lives were perfect. The spirits held hands with the ones they were close with.

However,little did Chihiro realize that Maeko was watching this peaceful moment. And as she did,Maeko made Chihiro immortal,powering it into the necklace she gave her. After that,Maeko vanished,leaving the spirits as they were.

End...


End file.
